Sailor Sirius 11: The Rise of B'aal
by Sirius11
Summary: This is set right after Sailor Sirius: Destiny Of The Stars. Everything is back to normal with Tanya and her friends in Tokyo...or are they? Now the Sailor Senshi have to fight an ancient evil to keep the Earth safe. Can they do it? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon: The Rise of B'aal

Prolouge

Somewhere in the Isreali Desert:

The hot Isreali sun beat down upon the ancient land as it had done since time began, covering everything with its merciless light and heat. All around, birds and small desert animals skitted or flew here and there, desperately trying to find a bit of water in this ever cruel and merciless land. The sky was a bright and cloudless blue, fortelling another long day of heat and misery.

Leaning heavily on his walking stick, an elderly Isreali man carefully lead his few sheep along the dry land, keeping his sharp eyes open for any strangers or sheep thieves. After countless years of doing this, the dark skinned man knew how to distinquish every sound he heard and sight he heard, and where to find grass and water for his sheep. He slowly steered his sheep to the old water hole that his family has used for countless years, his stick making a soft _click_ after each of his steps. As his sheep hurried off to the small pond and began drinking greedily, the bells on their collars rang sharply in the still, hot air. The Hebrew man carefully pushed his turban off his head and wiped the sweat from off his brow and bald head. He sat down at the bank of the pond, and pondered the new events in his old life as he watched the herd.

So far, all was well. His beautiful, youngest daughter was to be married in about a week, and his only son was to be a father within days, adding to his collection of many grandchildren. He was proud of how his children came out, some becoming teachers and even a doctor. He was happy, and he had the ever Merciful God to thank.

Moments which seemed to last a lifetime passed peacefully, the desert quiet and smoldering in the heat. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion, as though the Earth itself was ripping open. One of the sheep, a female one, gave a frightful bleat, running away from the rest of the herd. Soon, more sheep began to bleat loudly and moan in fright, following after one another. The old man hurriedly stood up, his eyes narrowed in concentration as he looked around for any intruders, but he saw no one. He picked up his stick and began chasing as fast as he could after his sheep as they ran and made a turn at a large stone rock that was standing a few feet away to the left of them. Just as he was about to shout obsenities at them as he made the same turn as the sheep did, he stopped dead in his tracks. Far off in the distance in the horizon, a large black cloud was forming over an immense, deep crack within the desert earth. Lightening flashed down from the cloud to the dry earth below it. As he continued to watch, the black cloud seemed to get bigger and bigger, the lightening more frequent. The sheep began to bleat and wail louder, huddling together and trying to hide behind the rock.

Just then, a blast of wind like no other hit the old man, nearly knocking him off his feet. But it was no oridinary wind; this wind was filled with a foul smell...a smell filled with ageless evil and suffering...it was a wind filled with hate, loathing, contempt and every foul deed of the Earth. This wind didn't not bring relief from the heat, but instead made it more insufferable, made it hard to even breath, so foul and thick it was. The old man was so overwhelmed by it, he fell to his knees and vomited. His whole stomach and diaphram contracted voilently as they emptied all the contents that he had eaten that morning.

The enormous black cloud seem to move in closer and closer from the horizon, moving past mountains and hills. Strangely, no rain seem to fall from the blackened sky...it only started to get bigger and spit out flashes of lightening. As it passed over the old man, it seemed to go on forever and ever in the small desert, as if it wanted to cover the whole Earth. There was a earthquake then, and the man was knocked from his knees and lay sprawled on the floor. Rocks and boulders began to fall from the smalls hills that surrounded the man and sheep, nearly pummeling them. Not ever a second later, the Earth split open again and made a large hole a few feet from the heavy breathing man. Smoke and fire pushed heavily out of it. More of the foul smell assailed the man's nostrils, making the man wish he could die just to escape from it.

A voice erupted from the hole just then, an ancient voice that fortold death and destruction. It was an ancient voice filled with many millenia of hate and revenge, of wanting nothing more than to see every living thing made to suffer as it suffered, and for all to die an unimaginable death. "It has begun!" the loud voice croaked out. The ground began to shake even more then, sending more rocks and boulders falling.

"Let it be known on this day, that I, B'aal, will avenge my humilation! I will take back what was once mine, and make those who have taken God's favor from us suffer! I will regain my father's throne in Heaven, and elimninate Man, God's mistake in His creation of the Earth Realm. Once more, I and my father and brothers will be the center of God's love and favor, and no more be made to suffer as Man prospers. Beware, inhabitants of the Earth! Soon, what you have taken for granted will be ours again. My father shall be once more known as Lucifer, the beautiful Morning Star, and nothing will stand in our way! Soon, all will suffer as I and my brothers have suffered, and all will feel my wrath."

The voice began to laugh loud out horribly, and flashes of lightening crashed down from the foul black sky to the flaming hole. The old man's heart, already weakened in his old age, couldn't handle the amount of stress and poison from the wind entering his body. As he desperately tried to catch his breath, his heartbeat began to go slower and slower. Within seconds, it stopped all together, and the last thought in the man's mind before his life force faded away was his beautiful and precious grandchildren.

--------------------------- 

Brazil, South America

Our Lady of the Ascension Church:

The middle-aged Irish priest calmly made his way out of his confession box, hoping to relax for just a few minutes before he started his confession hour again. He slowly walked up to the alter of the centuries old church and knelt down in front of the statue of the Virgin Mary, and after making the sign of the cross, said a little prayer for those who have confessed their sins today while clutching his rosary tight in his hands. Behind him, the pews and balcony seats of the church were nearly empty, as it was noon and people out to lunch.

Suddenly, the church began to shake in its foundation, and small paintings and statues began to fall and crash on the holy floor, causing the priest to trip and fall himself. The few people in the church began to scream and rush out of the large double doors, sure that somehow they were being punished despite being in church. Seconds later, just as suddenly at it began, the tremors stopped. But the Irish man didn't notice. Instead, dread like no other filled his heart. Somehow, he knew this was not an oridinary earthquake.

_An old evil is behind this,_ he thought to himself. It was an evil he feared would come about after the many manuscripts he has read and translated over the years. It was happening! He hurried to his feet and rushed to his office upstairs. He knew of only one other man that would know what was going on..who knew this day was coming. He was the one man who he trusted, who used to be a reverend, but was now a doctor. One man he had been friends with for many years and lived with in Libya. But after the tragic loss of his wife, he began to slowly lose his faith, and finally closed himself from the Church all together. From what he last remembered, he was living in Tokyo with his now teenaged daughter. He quickly rushed through his phone book and flipped through the many numbers within it. "By the Grace of God and all the Saints, please let him still believe!" the man whispered to himself as he continued to search.

------------------ 

Sailor Moon: The Rise of B'aal

Chapter 1

Tokyo, Japan 

Juuban District:

One week later (About a month after "Destiny of the Stars")

The alarm clock on the dressing table near the large bed began to beep loudly on the strike of 7:00 a.m., but the occupant on the bed didn't even hear it. The clock continued to beep for another fifteen minutes until it mercifully stopped, and the bedroom door opened a crack, giving a little light to the dark room. A golden furred dog quietly slipped into the room, already knowing the routine he would have to go through today. When he saw that his charge was nowhere near getting up, despite the alarm clock, he sighed and shook his golden head. Some things never change!

He calmly jumped up on the bed near Tanya's sleeping form, and nudged his nose against the side of her face. "Tanya...it's morning, and you have to get up now. Do you know what day it is today?" Marco asked calmly. When he saw she still didn't move, he began to gently lick her face.

But the dark skinned girl only groaned and turned away. When Marco licked her again, she groaned louder and waved her hand. "Marco, stop! Just go away! Can't you just let me sleep for five more minutes?" Tanya mumbled before she went deeper under the covers.

The dog rolled his eyes. "Well, I could, but since it's almost 7:30 already, and you're supposed to have a math final today that is 50 percent of your grade at 8:30, I thought it might be a _little_ important to you." The dog would have shrugged if he could, but instead, he calmly jumped down from the bed.

For a few seconds there was silence, then Tanya shot straight up, her eyes now wide open. "WHAT! Oh no, my math final! OHHHH! Marco, why didn't you get me up earlierrrrrrrrr!" she screamed.

"Well, _excuse_ me!" Marco answered, a mischievious smile on his face, "But I would think by now you wouldn't need me to get you up. Your birthday is coming up in about 6 months, along with Ami's and Minako's. I was hoping you'd mature a little before that," The dog then gave her a suspicious look, "Speaking of which, what exactly happened between you and Yaten-san when you stayed over the night at his place last week? You came home with that strange look in your face..."

But before he could finish, he had to make a mad dash out of the way as Tanya blushed furiously and threw one of her pillows at him. "M..Marco! You...You know that we promised that until whenever we DO get married, we wouldn't...I mean...w..we're not supposed to..." The dark skinned girl blushed again at what _almost_ transpired between Yaten and herself that night. She remembered they had just changed into their night clothes...Tanya in her form fitting, white lace nightgown, and Yaten in his tanktop and boxer shorts. What had started out as a tickle war when Tanya made a joke, and Yaten playfully fell on top of her, slowly turned into deep kisses, then to hands roaming and touching on sensitive parts of their bodies... 

Tanya blushed more and shook her head get rid of the sensuous images. She was about to throw another pillow to keep the chuckling dog from saying another word, but instead she looked at the clock, saw what time it was, and gave small shriek at how late it had gotten. She dropped the pillow, dashed out of bed and ran right into the bathroom, nearly knocking Marco out of the way. Another typical morning in the Cambridge household began as Tanya took a quick shower, hurriedly got dressed after kicking Marco out of her room, brushed her long black hair, and raced downstairs.

Meanwhile, Tanya's father, already used to the hustle and bustle noise upstairs from his daugher's room, calmly placed breakfast down on the table for them to eat together...although he doubted that will ever occur now. _Looks like I'll be eating breakfast alone again,_ the older man thought with a knowing smile. But the smile faded as Peter remembered the strange phone he recieved not too long ago. His old friend, Father Timothy O'Brian, called late that night, babbling about some "prophecy" finally coming about and some kind of earthquake that occured where he was in South America. But Peter hadn't been able to get a word in before the man breathlessly told him that he will be there soon and to watch for any strange events, then hung up on him. The former Reverend and now doctor didn't know what was going on, but knew it had to be serious to have shook up his long time friend like that.

His reverie was interrupted when he heard Tanya racing down the stairs, then seeing her dash into the kitchen. "Good morning!" he smiled, "I just thought that maybe I can give you a ri..."

"Morning! Can't talk Dad, I'm running late! See you later, have a good day!" the girl gushed out before he could finish. She grabbed one of the toasts on her plate and shoved it into her mouth as she picked up her bookbag hung up near the backdoor.

"But I _can_ give you a lift this mor..."

"Sorry, gotta go! See you later!" Tanya didn't even hear her father trying to tell her he can give her a ride to school this morning. She dashed out the backdoor with a quick wave and slammed the door hard behind her. One of the pictures hung up over the kitchen sink wobbled a bit on its nail from the force of the slam, then fell with a crash into the sink.

"If only she was that much in a hurry to study," the dark skinned man said. He chuckled to himself at his daughter's wayard ways, then sighed at what he thought about earlier with his friend. With a thoughtful look, he went over to pick up the fallen picture.

------------- 

Tanya huffed and puffed as she ran with extra speed down the street toward Juuban High School. She took one last bite and swallow the rest of her toast, then looked around her. The street were already empty of the school students she normally saw on her way to school, due to the big test that day, as they were hoping to gain a few extra minutes of study time. _Oh man, I must be REALLY late! Even Usagi isn't running by usual. Yaten either..._

She gave an extra burst of speed, her heart pounding fast, when suddenly a sleek black, gold, and white Kawasaki motor cycle pulled up next to her in the street. Tanya was about to run by it when a familiar voice stopped her. "Oi, kawaii neko-chan! What's your hurry?"

Tanya looked back and skidded to a halt, and when the rider removed the helmet and shook out her short, dark blonde hair, she smiled and waved.

"Haruka onee-san! Ohaiyo! Good morning!" Tanya rushed up to her and gave her a quick hug.

"I was expecting Ogando head to be running through here at this time, but I guess she beat you this morning, ne?" The dark blonde woman winked mischeviously at her.

"You'd better not let Usagi hear you calling her that anymore. She'll freak!" Tanya smiled, then hung her head in defeat. "But you're right, I'm late, and I might miss my big math test. It's supposed to be 50 of my grade." The smaller girl sighed pititfully.

"Hop on!" Haruka smiled as she held out an extra helmet to her. "I'll get you to school in no time. But this will be our little secret, okay? Michiru gets nervous when I give the other girls rides on this thing. It's a good thing she's home still sleeping after her big performance last night." The racer winked mischeviously again.

"H...honto ni? Really?" Tanya asked, her eyes wide as she looked into Haruka's blue ones. Haruka smiled and nodded. Laughing, Tanya slipped the helmet on and hoped on behind the experienced racer. Wrapping her arms around Haruka's waist, Tanya held on tight. Then, with a loud "Let's go!", Haruka guned the engine and they were both speeding down the street.

"YAHOOO!" Tanya yelled out as she felt the wind rushed by her. She didn't see as older people looked on in disapproval at such a display so early in the morning

------------------------- 

A few hours later:

On the other side of town, a young Hispanic girl in a TA Academy For Girls uniform.. one of the few Catholic schools in Japan..knelt before a statue of the Virgin Mary, praying silently about her family and friends. When she finished, she walked out of the school's praying chapel and headed toward the main school building, feeling much better about herself and the day. Suddenly, the area around her began to tremble, knocking her to the hard, concrete ground.

The ground split opened, and out of the smoking hole jumped a medium-height, red demon, complete with several black horns on its forhead, a cloved feet that resembled a horses back legs, and a pointed tail. It hissed at the cowering girl, then walked towards her. "Your soul belongs to me now! Surrender to the true Prince of the Universe!"

The demon stretched a red hand towards the screaming girl. A blast of white light erupted from it and struck the girl full force in her middle. She screamed louder as her soul, in the shape of a small crystal ball, emerged from her chest and began to float towards the waiting, evil creature.

--------- 

As Hino Rei was outside walking to her next class in the main building, she heard a loud terrified scream. She quickly dropped her books and rushed to where the sound was. When she turned the corner to the school's chapel, she stopped dead in her tracks and gasped aloud at the site she saw. A girl was on the ground, pale and screaming, and standing before her was...could it be? An actual...demon? She shook her head to clear it. That was impossible! Demons with horns and tails only existed in bibles and fairy tales, didn't it? But as she looked on, she knew that what she was seeing was real...very real.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Sailor Moon: The Rise of B'aal

Chapter 2

As soon as the loud school bell rang to signal the end of a class, the huge halls of Jubann High began to fill with students hurrying off to their next class or heading out to lunch. Tanya slowly walked out of her classroom doorway after the crowd rushed by, her head hung low. The big math test she had just taken was alot harder than she expected. Most of the things she went over with Ami and the other girls at Rei's shrine and home was barely recognizable on the actual test paper. For the first few moments since the teacher nodded her head to begin the exam, Tanya chewed the end of her pencil nervously. Then, thinking she could always take a make-up, went at the confusing figures the best she could. Now, the dark skinned girl sighed and could only hope that it was worth all that studying. As she made her way to her locker, a tall figure came up behind her.

"Heya Tanya-chan! So how do you think you did on that test?" The tall brunette girl smiled and laid an understanding hand on Tanya's shoulder. After taking the test with her class earlier than the others that morning, she understood what the smaller girl was thinking.

"Oh, hi Mako-chan!" smiled Tanya, trying to be cheerful. "Awww, it wasn't so bad. I...I don't think I made _that_ much mistakes..." The girl's smile faltered, and she suddenly couldn't say anything else. Like the other students, Tanya understood how important testing was for high school students. It would decide which college they would go to, what profession they would have...basically decide the rest of their future! But try as hard as she could, Tanya just didn't see the point of making the test so...so..darn _hard_!

"Daijobu Ti-chan! It'll be fine!" Mako-chan reached over and gave Tanya a big bear hug. "You probably did better than you thought!" The green eyed girl leaned Tanya away from her and looked with concern into her eyes, "Did you remember to use the breathing and relaxing techniques Ami-chan taught us? She said it's great for releasing the stress,"

A huge sweatdrop appeared over Tanya's dark head. "Heheheh! Gomen, somehow that sort of slipped my mind!" she chuckled as she put a hand behind her head.

Makoto frowned and shook her head in mock annoyance, and just as she was about to give Tanya a little scolding, three more figures walked up out of the noisy crowd to join them, "Hey guys! Wasn't that math test a killer today?" said Usagi as she leaned tiredly against the row of lockers near Tanya. She sighed with relief that the first series of tests were over for the day.

"Yeah, my brain is STILL on overdrive!" chuckled Minako, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder. After having just finished a bit part in a highly anticipated movie, the aspiring actress was amazed to have found the time to study at all.

"Oh really? Maybe that could be an improvement for you Minako-chan!" joked Makoto. Tanya and Usagi chuckled at the joke as Minako frowned for a moment, then laughed along with the others. They remembered her "ditzy" days when Minako was just as bad in grades as Usagi. But with the joking, they were glad to finally find something to relieve the stress they just went through.

"You guys, this is no time to joke," said Ami. "I really hope you took my lessons on relaxing seriously. It could mean the difference between passing and failing," Ami, the ever responsible one of the group, gave each girl a hard look.

"We know Ami-chan, we know..." sighed Usagi, patting the blue-haired girl on her shoulder. Just then, the communicator inside of the petite blonde's book-bag went off. With concerned eyes, the girls nodded to each other and quickly went into an empty classroom right at the end of the row of lockers. Making sure no one else was inside and closing the door, Usagi took out the small device and click it on. "Usagi here! What's up?"

After a few seconds, the static cleared on the tiny screen, and Sailor Mar's faced appeared. "Minna! You guys, you've got to get down here to my school right away! There's a...a demon of some sort here attacking one of the students!"

"Demon? You mean, from the Dark Kingdom or something? I thought we defeated them!" Tanya rolled her eyes, "Oh perfect! These morons sure have perfect timing, don't they?"

"NO! This is nothing like we've fought before! Just get down here, NOW! He's really strong!" With that, the image of Sailor Mars disappeared.

"What did she mean by that?" Minako asked, concern showing in her eyes.

"I don't know, but we better get down there and do something fast," Ami said. Her hands were already balling into a fist.

"Minna, IKIYO! Let's go!" Usagi rushed out of the classroom, the rest of the girls following closely behind her. As she and the girls dashed out of the school building, Tanya couldn't help but feel angry at this new developement. Another chance of her being a normal girl...no...normal _young woman_ dashed yet again by the forces of evil. When will she ever truly live her life peacefully? Then, as she looked into the faces of the other girls, Tanya knew they were thinking the same thing. They all just wanted to live in peace, to live normal lives as the late Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom wanted them to do when she sent their souls to be reborn. But sadly, Tanya knew it was not to be...not as long as they were Sailor Senshi and evil still strong.

----------- 

Eternal Sailor Mars screamed loudly in pain as she fell to the concrete school ground. The heavy blast of red energy the hoofed demon threw at her struck her heavily, and it seemed as if her whole body was burning as she struck the ground. She shakily tried to get up as she struggled for breath. When she had transformed into Sailor Mars and confronted the creature, it had only laughed and started blasting her with his strange powers. It was unlike anything the Senshi of Fire had ever seen or felt.

Usually the Shinto Priestess was able to sense and feel the many youmas and enemies the Sailor Senshi fought against. But this time, it was different. This demon felt as if it was..._ancient_ somehow, as if it was finally releasing a feeling...a force that it held for a VERY long time. Sailor Mars narrowed her eyes and shakily got to her feet. No matter, it was still a demon, still evil, and that was HER department. With a smirk, she reached behind her and brought up a strip of paper with an incantation on it.

She closed her eyes for a second as she prayed silently, _Ancient Fire of Mars, help me defeat this evil!_ Her violet eyes snapped opened, and she rushed forward towards the red monster. "Akouryou, Taison!" Mars jumped high into the air and threw the ofuda towards the creature. The paper landed right between the pair of horns on his head, and with a shocked look on his face, he screamed and stood still for a few seconds.

But before Mars could yell in victory, the paper suddenly burst into flames and disintergrated. He blinked his eyes for a moment, then looked at her with a face full of contempt. "Weak, pathetic mortal! Is that the best you can do? Your God was a fool to waste His time with you!" He smiled slowly and bared his sharp, pointed teeth.

"What the...!" Mars breathed out. Her energy spent, she fell to her knees and looked over at the still body of the young girl. She looked close to death with her pale skin and unmoving chest. She turned to look back at the advancing monster. "Please...whatever it is you took from her, give it back! She'll die!"

"Do I care?" smirked the demon. He raised his free hand and prepared to fire at the exhausted senshi.

"Stop right there!" screamed out a voice. From out of the dark shade, five figures, the Eternal Sailor Senshi team, ran up and stopped near Sailor Mars. Eternal Sailor Moon bent down and helped the black-haired Mars to her feet. "Are you alright?" asked the Moon senshi, carefully looking over her close friend.

"H..hai", whispered Mars, squinting against the pain in her chest and sides.

"Just who are you, and where the hell did you come from?" demanded Eternal Jupiter as she stepped in front of the others. She took a fighting stance and narrowed her eyes.

The demon raised a black eyebrow and smirked, "Where the _hell_ did _I_ come from?" He took a step forward, still holding the glowing ball of the girl's soul, and glared evilly at the girls, "Hehehe, funny you should mention that. I am Bzuzu, and I am the bringer of your deaths! Soon, you mortal humans will be given what you deserve. What was ours will belong to us once again, and your God will be no more!" The horned demon tilted his head back and a booming laughter erupted from his throat.

"Oh yeah, well you obviously haven't heard of us!" shouted out Eternal Sailor Moon. "We are the Eternal Sailor Senshi, and we will protect everyone on this planet from evil scum like you. I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon, I will punish you!"

"And that goes for the rest of us!" Sailor Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Venus, and Sirius stepped up next to Moon and assumed a fighting stance.

Bzuzu gave an unimpressed looked. "Sailor Moon, is it? Well, do me a favor. Shut your mouth and fight!" The demon raised his free hand once again and fired a heavy blast of evil energy at the group. They quickly jumped out of the way as the place they were just standing in exploded, sending pieces of concrete and debris everywhere.

"You're the only one here who needs to keep his mouth shut!" yelled out Super Sailor Sirius, "SIRIUS...KISS OF DEATH...

"Wait!" Mars rushed up and stopped the smaller senshi for shooting forth her powers. "No, we can't yet! See that glowing crystal ball he's holding in his hand? He took it from that girl!" She gave the other girls a pleading look. "I don't what is is exactly, but we have to get it back to her or else she won't make it. If we attack him and miss, we might destroy it!"

"The girl's soul is mine!" screamed out Bzuzu. He let out another blast of energy, this time in a series of blasts, sending explosions one after another into the sky and debris flying on the Catholic school grounds.

"I have an idea!" yelled out Eternal Sailor Mercury. She touched her earring and her blue visor flashed across her face. "MERCURY SHABON SPRAY!" A blast of bubbles erupted from Mercury's hands, and immediately, the area was filled with fog, and the senshi disappeared from the evil demon's sight.

"I will make you each die a thousand unbearable deaths!" screamed out Bzuzu as he looked desperately around him. "Show yourselves, or else the girl...OOOF!" A hard kick to the back sent Bzuzu crashing to the hard floor. As he fell, he dropped the glowing sphere. Quick as a flash, a figure jumped down and snatched it up.

"Got it!" yelled Eternal Sailor Venus. The fog cleared slightly, and the five Sailor Soldiers stood before the demon as he struggles to his hooved feet. Eternal Sailor Moon stepped up to him and pointed her Tier straight at his chest. Sailor Venus quickly rushed over to the unconscious girl and held the glowing ball to her chest. It slowly floated towards the girl, then absorbed back inside her. Within seconds, the girl's color began to come back, although she still remained knocked out. When it was done, Moon turned to look back at Bzuzu. "I don't know who you are, or why you're here, but we're not about to just sit by and let you harm innocent people. We're going to protect them, no matter what. We _will_ fight you, if it's a fight you want," The blonde Senshi Leader narrowed her eyes, "Don't make the mistake of underestimating us,"

"You fools!" snarled out the evil creature as he glared at all of them, "You have no idea what forces are at work here! You are all nothing compared to the Prince of Darkness! When we get through with you, you'll be sorry you ever existed!"

"Yeah, like we never heard anything like _that_ before!" smirked Sailor Sirius.

Bzuzu gave a loud, rageful yell, and was about to shoot forth another round of deadly blasts before the Eternal Moon stepped forward and yelled "SILVERMOON, CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" The demon was surrounded and then engulfed in a purifying white light, but instead of yelling "BEAUTIFUL!" as everyone thought he would, Bzuzu screamed and disappeared in burst of light that caused everyone to shield their eyes.

"Is he gone?" Sailor Sirius looked around along with the other girls.

"I think so. Nothing could have survived that," commented Mercury.

"WRONG!"

The group looked up in the sky in surprise at the booming voice. The figure of Bzuzu materialized above them, blood running down the side of his face and arms. The girls all gaped in shock as he looked down at them with barely contained fury.

"You may have won this round, but I'll be back!" the horned demon yelled out in pain. "You WILL suffer for your insolence, I promise you!" With final grunt, Bzuzu disappeared in a bright flash.

"Is everyone alright so far?" asked Sailor Moon a moment later as she turned around to look at her friends.

"Yeah, I'm alright," sighed Mars, "But I'm more worried about _her_," The Fire Senshi rushed over to the girl and gently helped her to sit up. Her eyes fluttered gently, and she slowly opened them and looked up the red and purple suited Mars. She gave a tiny smile at being in the presense of one of the world famous Senshi, then her eyes widened as she remembered what happened.

"It's okay, you're safe now!" smiled Mars. "We're going to get you some help and you'll be fine," She nodded her head and took the girl's hand in hers.

"_Gracias..."_ the girl whispered before closing her eyes in exhaustion again.

Mars looked up at the other girls. "Minna...everyone, after school, we need to have an emergency Sailor Senshi meeting. By what I felt today from that demon, this is not going to be like one of those enemies we fought against before."

"What do you mean, Mars?" asked Sirius as she knelt down by her.

"Trouble," whispered Mars, narrowing her eyes, "Big trouble,"

---------------------- 

Hikawa Jinja Shrine

Later that afternoon:

Rei and the other girls sat in a circle with their legs crossed underneath them as the fire blazed high in the fireplace in the Prayer Room of the old shrine. After they had returned to school, they had made arrangements to meet at the Sailor Senshi meeting place to discuss what had happened. Since then, the girls had been nervous the whole day. Although they didn't really want to admit it to themselves, they couldn't ignore what the implications of what happened meant; more fighting, more innocent lives at stake, and more sacrifices that probably had to be made to ensure that Earth will be safe. Even as their hearts sank at losing another chance to live normal lives, Tanya and the rest of the senshi knew that it was up to them to protect their future.

"So Rei-chan, what's so urgent you have to talk to us about?" Usagi wanted to know, "I mean, isn't it obvious that some enemy may have come back or something?"

"That's just it Usagi," sighed Rei, "It isn't "just some enemy that may have come back" or anything like that," She looked up at the girls with worried eyes. "It's much more than that, much...I don't know..._older_ than that."

"Older?" asked Tanya as she frowned in confusion.

"Yeah, that's the best I can explain right now. That's why I wanted you all here with me. I'm going to do a fire reading and I need all of your strength. I just need you all to concentrate, okay?" Rei looked around at her friends and pleaded with her eyes for their help. Knowing how crucial and informative the fire reading was to Rei and themselves, the girls nodded in agreement.

"Of course Rei, anything to help find out what we're up against," said Makoto, ever ready to defend those she love against an enemy. The girls then turned towards the high blazing fire and held hands together.

The Shinto Priestess moved closer to the fire and clasped her hands together. "Oh Great Fire of Mars, an evil has invaded our home! Please tell us who it is, and how to defeat it. Show us our enemy, I beg of you! _Rin, pyu, tou, shai, kai, zen, retsu, shai ZEN!_" At each word, the black haired girl made a special movement and sign of her hands, drawing strength from the other girls as they concentrated.

The fire suddenly blazed higher seconds later, and immediately, a pair of glowing red eyes appeared, glaring at the girls with evil and fury. The eyes blinked as a low growl erupted from the flames. "I have you now, weak mortal!" said a dark and hate-filled voice from the burning flames. Then, as quickly as it came, the pair of evil eyes disappeared.

"What in the world?" whispered out Usagi in fear, her body shivering slightly.

Right then, Rei gave a high pitched, heart wrenching scream, then slumped forward on the bare floor, unmoving as her skin turned a paler shade.

"REI-CHAN!" yelled out Tanya. She and the other girls rushed over to the fallen girl.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Sailor Moon: The Rise of B'aal

Chapter 3

In her mind, Rei slowly opened her eyes. What she saw was nothing but white clouds swirling across blue skies, as though she was soaring a hundred miles above the Earth. She gave a small gasp and opened her eyes wider. All around her was a light mist swirling softly around her. There was no sound at first, except for an occasional rush of air that passed by her. The young Shinto priestess gave a sigh of wonder at her surrounding, and slowly stood on her feet on the cloudlike ground. She looked down at herself and saw she was still dressed in her traditional kimono of her shrine, but she was slightly transparent.

Then, the memory of what happened in her shrine as she tried to do a fire reading suddenly flashed into her mind, and she looked wildly around her. Where was everyone else? What happened? Rei's heart began to beat faster and faster, and she clutched her hands over her heart to still it. By the fires of Mars, what if she...what if she had..._died_?

Shaking her head to rid herself of the disturbing thought, the black haired girl looked around her once more. Where was she, and how did she get here? "He...hello?" she called out softly, hoping that someone might be near. "Is anyone here? Where am I? I just want..." Suddenly, about 6 feet from her, a figure materialized into solid form. It was a man, about 7 and a half feet tall, and when he became solid, Rei craned her neck to get a good look at him. His skin was a deep bronze color, like the people from the Mediterranean and Northern Africa, and he wore a long white robe that covered him to his feet. Across his shoulders was a long ivory colored sash that was pinned together at his right hip. Looking up even more, Rei saw that he looked to be about middle aged, with dark slightly curly blond hair that had soft touches of grey. The hair fell a little past his shoulders. His eyes were a very deep brown flecked with blue. On his chin was a short beard that was also flecked with grey.

The man sighed and turned to the side as he clasped his hands behind his back. He stood there for several moments, as if watching or waiting for something. The whole time, Rei felt a strange...sadness from this man, as though he was regretting something...as though he had LOST something or someone that was very dear to him. What could have made him so sad? Was there something _she _could do? Even though she acted cold hearted sometimes, Rei hated to see anyone so sad. Suddenly, she felt compelled to go and comfort him, to try and eleviate his pain somehow, and just as she was about to call out to him, another figure materialized appeared, walking out him from his left. This time, the figure formed into a man just as tall as the first, but there was such an aura of anger about him that Rei gasped and backed away.

This figure was dressed similar to the first man, but over his white robe, he wore a black chest armor outlined with gold and elaborately designed, and carried a long, jewel hilted sword that was sheathed on his right hip. His hair was as black as the night and nearly reached to his mid-waist. His skin was only slightly darker than the other man. His eyes were a deep emerald green. He looked to be about in his mid to late twenties, and his face was clean shaven with a handsome quality that nearly made Rei sigh and her knees buckle beneath her.

The second figure wasted no time and stood before the first man, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "So it has come to this, has it My Lord? I have just received word from the Archangel Micheal that we are no longer allowed on the Earth Realm. Why, Master? Why do you waste your time on this plan in creating Man?" His eyes softened a little when the other man remain silent, and he looked up to him and spoke once more, his voice soft and pleading. "Please tell me, why do you forget about us, your Angels...your perfect creations? Why are you trying to replace us?" At the crestfallen look that appeared on the white-clad man's face, he sighed in resignation and went down on one knee. From ever since many millenia ago when his master had first told him and the rest of the angels about his plan, he had this arguement with him. But now, the younger man HAD to make him understand. It was going to be a BAD idea making humans!

"My Liege, you know that I'm the most loyal of all the other Angels, and I would never tell you anything that would hurt you, but what I say is the truth! The whole idea of evolving Man on our Earth will be a disaster. Please, My Lord, you must forget about making them before they destroy everything you worked so hard to create! You must realize that if what you suspect will come about, there will be no hope." The younger man bowed his head and waited for his Master to speak.

The standing figure was silent for a moment, then turned and looked down at him. "No hope?" he asked, his voice loud and clear as a waterfall, yet sad. "No, I don't believe so. There is always hope. That is why I will create beings such as them. They will not be like you, yet the same..." The man sighed as he continued to watch the kneeling soldier. "These new beings which I will call Man will have something that I've never created before, and which you and the others do not have; souls and free will. I do not want them to be obedient because they HAVE to, but because they WANT to. That is what will make them so special," Sadness once again appeared in the older man's eyes. "Yes, I do admit that some of them will make the wrong choices, but that is what I want becoming a human to be about; making choices that only their souls and experience could make. I want those who believe in me to come to me willingly, not because they are MADE to do so." He nodded at the the black-haired Angel, his own eyes pleading as he laid a hand on his shoulder.

For so long, he tried to explain to his angels about his plans and his hopes for creating Mankind, how they will be the similar yet different from them. For uncountless years he had kept this plan to himself, formulating it, letting it grow in his infinite mind before he told any of the Angels. When he finally did, some were very supportive of it, being very curious about how this new species of Man would be different from other species he had created. But others...like the one before him now, were very much against it, saying Man would be nothing but a disaster and would eventually end up being destroyed. But the Master knew it would be different this time, that Man would be a hope that he knew they would come to realize one day.

"I know you and the other Angels love me because you all know about me," he said softly, "but please...try and understand what I am doing here with Man. They must know me and love me by choice and freedom. Those who need to be redeemed will BE redeemed when they come to me by their own free will..." What more he was going to say was cut short by the younger Angel's outburst, his eyes on the brink of tears.

"And so you will give them the choice to laugh in your face, think of you as nothing but a myth? After all that, you'll still allow them to replace us, give them all your love?" the handsome Angel shouted, standing on his feet to his full height. "Why do you want such...such THINGS on the Earth Realm?"

"It is for something you do not understand yet. Please, try and trust me. That's all I ask," The dark blonde haired man reached out to him, but the soldier backed away.

"The only thing I 'understand' is that this could mean war," he snarled, his eyes narrowing. "I'm not alone in this. I have followers, and they are just as much against this as I am. They will not let you go forward with this plan so easily." The soldier clutched his sword in his hand tighter.

"War?" The robed man sighed sadly and walked forward toward the warrior. He reach for the younger man and took his face in both hands, sadness and a pleading for understanding etched all over his own face. "Is that what you really want? War? What happened to you? You stood by me in all my decisions before. You were my right hand man, the one who would do anything for me. How could you turn from me now? You meant so much to me. You were _everything_ to me...Lucifer..."

Before he could even finished, the soldier slapped away the older man's hands from his face. Tears seemed to fill up his green eyes, and for a second...just one second...he seemed to soften, but it passed as quickly as it came, and with another snarl, he turned and stalked away, leaving the man to stand alone. For a few long moments, the man seemed to stand there as if frozen, a slight disbelief on his face. Even Rei could feel the man's heart break, as though he had lost the most precious thing in his life. Right then, the mists swirling around Rei began to grow heavier, and the scene changed. The Shinto prietess gave a small scream as she felt like she was falling hundreds of feet.

When she opened her eyes a few moments later, she was in a very hot place; a place that was filled with a foul smell and so dark, only the the flames that licked the sides of the dingy and slimy walls gave light every few seconds. Screams of torment and despair filled the whole area, and everywhere Rei looked, she saw the figures of people in various forms of torture when there was enough light to see. She gave another scream of terror and backed away, tripping over a severed hand.

Suddenly, a taller figure rushed passed her, as though she wasn't there at all. The figure was a tall human-looking man that wore a black chest armor and armour around his legs. It was so dark, Rei didn't get to see his face, just the shining of the armor when the flames lit up. The man stopped a few feet away from her as she stood up slowly, and raised his arms high up in the air.

"Father! It is done! I have found a way to take back what was once ours! You may have been forbidden to enter the Earth Realm, but through me, you will once more reign supreme. It will take many years, but time is nothing to us. Please, put your strength into me, and I will make all possible! Man has now fallen, and their hearts are full of darkness. Let us make the plans now!" The figure threw his head back and gave a dark, evil sounding laugh. For as long as he could remember, he'd been taught how he and his father's followers were cheated of their home, from their status in the Cosmos, and now it was time to plan for revenge! Soon, all will feel the pain of being shut from the glory from Heaven, and it will begin with Man, God's hideous mistake.

There was a low rumbling sound, followed by a slight earthquake. The flames all began to grow brighter and stronger then, and a pair of red, blazing eyes appeared before the figure. The rumbling stopped, and for a few seconds, there was silence. Then, a deep, throaty voice echoed through out the evil realm. "Let it be so," the voice said simply. Loud shouting and whooping suddenly erupted from the many evil beings that were condemned there, and their eyes glowed with anticipation of what was to come. Reveling in the high celebration and shouts, the dark figure threw his hands up once more and laughed loudly.

The red eyes turned towards where Rei stood trembling, but before it could do anything, Rei felt as though she was falling again. She gave a scream as she felt herself being pulled, and then all went black.

---------------- 

"Everyone, move back, she's in shock!" shouted Ami as she pushed forward. As if by second nature, the blue haired genius took a deep breath, leaned down over the still form of Rei, and performed CPR. For a few seconds, the girls watched nervously as Ami gave her some of her own breath and pumped her chest.

"Rei-chan..." Usagi whispered, tears forming in her blue eyes. Tanya reached over and took Usagi's hand in her own, knowing how close the two have grown together since their "fighting" days.

Seconds later, like a miracle, Rei's body jerked and she took a huge gulp of air, then coughed a few times. The black haired girl slowly opened her eyes as sweat poured down her pale face, and looked around her as she propped her upper body on her elbows. "M..minna..? Guys?" she whispered out tiredly.

"Rei-chan! You're alright!" shouted Tanya, rushing and gathering her in a big hug as everyone looked on.

"H..hai..I'm fine..." the priestess said as she gently hugged back the dark skinned girl.

"My gosh Rei, what happened?" Minako asked as Usagi rushed forward to envelope the weak girl in a hug when Tanya was done.

"Yeah, we were trying to wake you up for nearly 3 minutes! You were out cold," said Makoto. She moved up to sit next to Minako,

"It...it was only a few minutes?" Rei's eyes widened as she remembered the vision she was now sure was of the past. She shook her head and tried to sort it all out. What could it have all meant? What was going on? This was nothing like she and the other girls faced before, even when she had the vision about the coming of the Messiah of Silence years ago.

"Yes, we were about to call the ambulance when Ami took charge...looks like all those extra credit Health classes _did_ come in handy, ne?" praised Tanya as she winked at the medical school bound girl.

"Yeah, but now we all have to let Rei get some rest. We can all meet back here with everyone else tomorrow and Rei can tell us what happened then." With that, Ami began to flock everyone towards the front door of the shrine.

With one final look back, Ami gave a small smile. "Are you going to be alright? I could stay if you like," she said.

"No, it's alright," Rei returned a weak smile and stood up shakily, heading back to her room. "Yuuichiro and my grandfather should be back from Kyoto by tonight. I should be fine until then." She gave a nod of reasurrance. _And it'll give me time to figure out my vision,_ Rei thought to herself.

"Alright then, call us when you're ready." Ami gave one last concerned look, then followed the other girls out. Once down the steps and giving a final wave to Rei as she watched them go from her doorstep, the girls made preparations for the meeting the next day.

"So I'll call Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru later on tonight, and since tomorrow is Saturday, we'll meet at Rei's shrine in the afternoon, unless something comes up, okay?" confirmed Ami.

"Right," agreed Usagi, "Judging from the look on Rei's face, we can't afford to lose any time. This might prove to be very bad,"

The girls nodded to each other once more, and after walking together for a few moments, each headed off their own way home as they came to their block or the bustop they needed to catch the bus. Soon, it was just Usagi and Tanya, and she bid Tanya goodnight as she hopped onto her bus when it came.

Wanting to have some time alone to think about what happened, Tanya decided to walk the long blocks home. She was just about to leave the bustop when a figure walked up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

She jumped nearly a mile high with a scream and turned around. When she saw who it was, she leaned against the pole and tried to control her breathing, her hand over her heart. "Y..Yaten?" she breathed out, beads of sweat forming on her dark forhead.

"Tanya, what's wrong? I didn't scare you _that_ much, did I?" The silvery haired young man asked as he reached forward to gather her in his arms. "Gomen, I was just coming to Rei's shrine to look for you. I didn't mean to..."

"You sure as heck did! Baka!" Tanya yelled out, and punched him on the shoulder. When Yaten winced, she chuckled, then sighed and leaned her head against his chest. "No, _I'm_ sorry. It's not you. We fought a new enemy today, and Rei-chan...she..she had a vision tonight..."

With Yaten's arm safetly around her shoulder, Tanya quietly told the young singer what occured that day as they got nearer to her house, and as he listened, his eyes narrowed. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you out. I wish I hadn't left school early just to meet my manager..."

Tanya reached up and gently placed a finger on his full, sensous lips to silence him. "It's okay Yaten. We managed fine. We're going to have a meeting tomorrow with the Outers at the shrine tomorrow. Do you think you can make it?" Tanya chuckled as she watched Yaten grimaced at the mention of the Outer Senshi.

"Well, alright, but only if I don't have to sit next to Haruka. She may have toned down alot in her attitude against me, but I'm not taking any chances!" With a twinkle in his green eyes, Yaten smiled and winked at the smaller girl.

"That's all I ask," Tanya smiled back. "But for now, just be here with me," She encircled her arms around the young man's waist and reached up on her tiptoes to give him a soft, passionate kiss, greatful for the little time they were spending together. She didn't even mind the curious looks they got from others passing by on the sidewalk. As long she was here, with Yaten, nothing else mattered.

Soon, they arrived at her modest home, and right when they reached the front doors, the door opened to reveal the worried face of Tanya's father. "Oh, thank goodness, I was hoping you wouldn't take too long!" he smiled. "There's an old friend here I thought you migh be interested in seeing!"

He ushered the two young people in, and when the visitor rose from the living room couch and smiled at them, Tanya gave a squeal of delight. "FATHER O'BRIEN!" She rushed right into his arms, laughing as the older man picked her up in a hug and twirled her around.

"Oh, what's this? Where is the wee little one named Ti whose diapers I used to help her Papa change?" smiled the Irish man, his blue eyes flashing. "This can't be her! All I see before me now is a beautiful young woman! " He then turned to look at Yaten coming in after her, "And I don't seem to be the only one who think so now," he chuckled, already know this was her love from the way he looked at her.

"Oh Father!" Tanya blushed as she leaned away from the hug.

"Come, we have so much to catch up on!" Peter Cambridge quickly ushered everyone into the dining room for dinner and to talk about old times. But inside, he knew it was just a matter of time before he revealed the real reason he came. He just hoped they were ready for it.

---------------- 

Bzuzu knelt before his master, trembling slightly in the hot, dark recesses of Hell. "You have failed, Bzuzu," the deep rumbling voice said, causing the hot, foul smelling realm to nearly shudder.

"Please, I am sorry my Master!" the red demon squealed. "I did not anticipate such power! I will get them next time, I promise. I have a new strategy that I am sure will overpower them! They are not invulnerable. You nearly had that psychic one!"

The figure seem to consider that for a moment, then spoke again, "Do not fail me again," The tone in the voice alone promise unforetold torture if he did indeed fail again.

"We WILL gather enough of the purest souls, and those senshi will PAY!" Bzuzu swore, bowing low on the filthy and slimy ground, eager to go and take his plan into action. His plan will work, even if he had to put his life on the line for it!

To be Continued... 


	4. Chapter 4

Sailor Moon: The Rise of B'aal

Chapter 4

With an exhausted sigh, Tanya dropped the empty laundry basket on her bed and wiped the sweat off her dark forehead. She untied the blue head tie that held her thick black hair off her face and sat down on the bed to catch her breath. Her hair fell in long black waves down her back as she shook her head. What an exhausting morning! First, she had stayed up practically the whole night with her father, Father O'Brien, and Yaten talking about her life back in Libya. Tanya had been so delighted in seeing the man that had been like a second father to her. Most of the time when her parents had to leave on their missionary trips to other African countries, Father O'brien was more than willing to stay and take care of the spirited, willful little girl. The older man had never married and had a family of his own, but Tanya knew that he loved her as he would have his own daughter. The young girl smiled at the many memories she had of him when she was a child. She recalled when he would have to chase after her to keep her out of trouble. Alot of good that did! More fine China plates, table decorations, and even furniture has been replaced because of her clumsy, rambunctious ways than anything else. Tanya chuckled as she wondered how the poor man survived all that!

Then, Tanya could only sit by and cringe with embarrassment as the Father began telling his share of stories of all the trouble Tanya caused and how she used to be as a little girl to Yaten. The young man laughed with delight as he imagined the little impish girl, who had now turned into the stunning dark beauty sitting with him. Finally, it was nearly midnight before Yaten left and everyone went to bed. But even then, Tanya could not get any sleep as the memories of the recent battle at Rei's school and her vision entered her mind. What it all meant, she didn't know, but she prayed it wasn't as bad as she feared.

Back in the present, the door to her room opened slowly, and Marco walked in, his tail wagging behind him. "Something on your mind?" the gold furred dog asked.

"Hmmm? Oh, no, not really Marco." Tanya sighed before getting up and putting away the laundry basket in her closet. "I guess I'm just a little tired from last night, that's all. Let's see, I cleaned up the kitchen, cleaned the bathroom, and I just finished the laundry..." She counted off the chores on her fingers one by one, "I was just wondering if there was anything else I may have forgotten..."

"Not that I can see. Your dad and Father O'Brien won't be back for some time now, since they left to do some sort of research earlier this morning. I think you can pretty much relax now," Marco said, walking up next to her. "Are you still worried about what happened yesterday?" Concern shone in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess a little," Tanya hopped back on her bed and lay flat, staring up at the ceiling. "I mean, I don't think me and the other Sailor Senshi have ever faced anything like this. It..it was a DEMON for crying out loud Marco! Like from the Bible and stuff. Since when do THEY have anything to do with the Dark Kingdom or any other enemies we've fought?"

"I don't know, Tanya." Marco sighed. He jumped up on the bed and lay next to Tanya. "That's why it's important that you senshi have this meeting today. You guys can probably figure this out while Luna, Artemis, and I search the records in the Command Center and see what's going on. Don't worry, I'm sure we'll come up with something." When Marco saw the unconvinced look on his charge's face, he placed a paw on her arm. "Trust me, we can get through this. We've been through worse, ne?"

"I don't know Marco. This all feels so...strange somehow." Before Tanya could say anymore, her Sailor Communicator went off. She quickly flicked the screen on and smiled when she saw Usagi's face fade in. "Hey Usagi! What's up?" Tanya greeted.

"Hi! Well, there's a little change in the plan for our meeting today." the blonde girl smiled back, "Ami has a theory, and she wants us all to meet her at the new bookstore down at Bara Street in about an hour. She says she wants to get some books and stuff on the occult or something like that before we head off to Rei's. Think you can make it?"

"Sure, where is it again?" Tanya got up and went to her small vanity desk to get a pencil and a piece of paper." She listened as Usagi gave her vague directions to the new bookstore that opened about a month ago.

"Are you sure you don't want me to meet you somewhere or anything" Usagi asked, "I'm not too sure myself. We could probably find it together..."

"No, it's okay Usagi. Better one of us late than together, so Rei won't have to yell twice as much!" Tanya chuckled. "I'll be there, don't worry!"

"Okay, see ya!" With that, the cheerful face of Usagi faded off the screen.

"Well, I'd better get going if I'm going to make it. I'll see you later Marco!" Tanya rushed over to the closet and began to take out clothes to wear outside.

"Right, and I'll definitely have something to report from the Command Center!" Marco nodded as he headed out the door to give her privacy.

----------------

The doors of a seedy bar in a rough part of town swung open, and four men walked out, slightly drunk and eager for a good time. It didn't matter to them that it was barely afternoon, but after being seamen and out to see for so long, the sailors just wanted to hang out and have fun. The four men staggered a little as they walked on, laughing at a joke one of them told.

Suddenly, a bright flash appeared above them, making them flinch and fall over. When it dimmed, they shakily stood up and tried to wiped the dust from their uniforms. "Hey, wasss goin' on here!" one of the taller men slurred out. He looked up with the others in shock. In the place of the light was a form unlike anything they've ever seen. It was a strange looking...demon? It was complete with black horns all over its head, red, blazing skin, and small, beady eyes filled with ancient evil. The form snorted at the sight of the men, and slowly floated down towards then. Although smaller than them, the demon gave off a powerful aura that unconsciously made the men take a step back.

"Wass dis?" another one of the men slurred, "Some sssort of joke?" He blinked a few times to make sure what he was seeing was real.

"Hmph! You're the only _joke_ I see around here, stupid humans!" snarled Bzuzu. One of men, actually understanding when he was being insulted, rushed forward toward him, ready to pummel him to death. Bzuzu easily floated back up into the air, avoiding him completely and watching as he crashed into some garbage cans.

The demon shook his head in disgust, "Talking monkeys! You're all nothing but stupid, talking monkeys!" He raised his red arms high into the air, and there was another flash of light. The men were then surrounded by red, blazing light. On their chest, a white glow appeared, and seconds later, a pure, crystalized silver ball rushed out of each men and floated up to Bzuzu as the men fell down as if dead. They fell gently into his hands, and with an evil laugh, his eyes glowed to a red blaze. The four balls in his hands lost their brilliance and turned black and dull, making the souls inside completely evil.

The demon then threw back balls back into the air, and they floated back into the men's bodies. Their color came back, and when they opened their eyes, it was completely black, showing no goodness or remorse; just complete evil.

Bzuzu watched with amusement as the men got up, then walked forward towards him. They bowed down on one knee. "We are in your service, My Lord!" the men said together.

Bzuzu gave a short, maniacle laugh as he floated back down to stand in front of then. "Good! Now here is what I want you to do..."

-----------------

Rei crossed her arms over her chested and tapped her foot impatiently on the carpeted floor as she and the others waited in the back of the bookstore. Ami had long since found and purchased the book she would need for the meeting, and everyone was ready to go. From what the genius girl had told them about her theory, it should prove to be very interesting indeed. The books were not found in the library, since it was banned because of the contraversial content, but Ami knew how important they would be in her dicussion.

Haruka walked up to the rest of the girls as she entered the store, her face worried. "Well, did you get to them?" asked Rei the tall blonde-haired woman impatiantly.

"Usagi's mother said she left about an hour ago, and there was no answer at Tanya's house. I didn't want to risk using the communicator in case they were on their way and in a crowd of people," Haruka answered. She scratched her head in slight confusion as Michiru looked on in concern.

"This is bad. Not even Usagi would risk being this late!" Ami said.

"I'm worried. Something is very wrong here," Michiru said.

Just then, Usagi came bounding in through the store's glass double doors, interrupting what more Michiru was going to say and making the other people inside look in disapproval.

"Hey guys!" she puffed, "S..sorry I'm late, but this place is so hard to...find!" The blonde girl placed her hands on her knees and panted to catch her breath.

"Usagi, where's Tanya?" Minako asked. "Didn't she come with you?"

"No, I thought she would be here by now," Usagi blinked a few times and looked around, finally noticing that Tanya was indeed missing.

"Didn't you tell her where we were and how to get here?" Makoto put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes.

"Of course I did!" Usagi retorted. "I told her that the store is right on Bara Street, and she couldn't missed it!"

"MAUUUU! Usagi! Didn't you remember that they changed the street name while Tanya was in America? It's Minato Street now!" Rei said angrily.

"Yeah, Bara Street is in that rough and dangerous neighborhood across town now!" said Minako. She turned to everyone else. "Guys, we have to go and try to find her. She could be in trouble..."

"Trouble, what trouble?" said a new voice. Everyone turned to see Yaten walk up to them, his eyes growing wide at the little part he just heard.

"Yaten! Thank goodness you got the message of the change!" Usagi said. "We think Tanya's lost! We've got to go and get her! If anything happens to her, I'll never forgive myself..." Tears formed in her blue eyes at the thought. How could she have been so careless?

"Everyone, let's go! There isn't much time!" Hotaru said, the wisedom in her eyes betraying her youthful look. The group rushed out of the store as the other people looked in curiosity.

---------------

As the bus pulled away from the bustop, Tanya looked around her in nervousness and curiousity. Everywhere she looked there were fallen trash cans and litter all around. Graffiti was sprayed all around a few of the abandoned buildings. Tanya gulped, and mentally shaking herself, she walked forward, determined to reach her destination. _Maybe I should have went with Usagi afterall,_ she thought to herself.

She walked on, carefully looking for any sign that said she was where she was supposed to be. Then, nearly completely covered in paint, was the sign that said Bara Street. Tanya looked around again, confusion on her face. "Well, this is it, but it doesn't look like there's anything much here," she whispered to herself. Blinking a few times, she looked around again. She didn't notice it before, but the whole neighborhood was strangely quiet, as if it was abandoned.

"What in the world?" Tanya couldn't help but say aloud. She walked on, hoping to see someone...anyone, to help her out. It was then as she turned a corner, she saw a shadowy figure walking by. She sighed with relief and rushed forward to catch up with it. The figure quickly turned another corner at the side of the building and into an alley, where it met up with three more figures partial hidden in the shadows

"Anno! Excuse me, but could you help me out? I'm trying to find a bookstore called...errr..." Tanya stopped dead in her tracks and gulped loudly as she watched the figures walk up slowly to her. As they came out of the shadows, she saw they were four large sized men in dirty sailors uniform. Their eyes were pure black and evil, and they smiled leeringly at her.

"Hey little girl, are you lost?" said one, rubbing his hands together and nearly salivating. Even the very sound of his voice oozed evil. "Why don't you come and have a good time with us?" He turned to the others with him, each with eyes as black as his, "What do you guys think guys? Can we have fun with this gaijin?"

"She's a bit small, but I guess she'll do..." laughed out the tallest man. He reached forward with a lunge, his large hands dirty and caked with dirt and sweat.

Her heart pounding hard in her chest, Tanya gasped and turned to run. Years of running late to school and being in the track time in America gave her a slight advantage over the men for a few seconds as she ran and jumped over trashcans for her dear life, but it was not enough. One of the men rushed forward with extra speed and tackled her to the hard ground in front of darkend alley as she screamed loudly.

"LET GO OF ME! STOP IT! YAMATEEEEEEEEEEEE!" But all the screaming and kicking and struggling did no good as the men immediately fell over her and held her down. Tears streamed down her face as she heard her skirt and shirt being torn away. The whole time, the men laughed as one of them twisted her arms above her head as she lay flat on her back. _Somebody, please help! Usagi, Mako-chan...YATEN!_ she thought desperately as she felt unconsciousness fall over her. With a sinking heart she felt one of the men's hand slowly go up her thigh, and she could only pray that the blackness will swallow her up soon.

"HEY! GET YOUR STINKING HANDS OFF HER!" screamed out a voice suddenly. Quick as lightening, a figure in black rushed up to them, his face a mask of fury and disgust. Star Healer jumped up and flipped over the men as they stood up in surprise. He landed expertly on his feet behind them, and immediately jumped up again and did a spin-kick to the side of the head of one of the men closest to him.

The man flew a few feet away into a pile of trashcans and fell in a heap unconscious. Right after that, he went after the next guy. He rushed forward and did a bone crushing upper cut to his jaw, sending him crumpling to the ground.

"Leave some for me." growled Sailor Uranus, landing next to him after executing a perfect double flip. The remaining two men rushed forward with a loud roar, their eyes now blazing red with anger. With a smirk, the Senshi of the Sky bent slightly at the knees, and at the right moment, leapt up over the head of one of them with a double twist flip. One her way down from the flip, she kicked forward with her leg and expertly landed a drop kick on the back of his head. He smashed into the wall and lay unmoving.

The last man remaining screamed with fury and rushed forward, his hands outstretched and ready to wrap them around Uranus's neck. She caught his arm just in time, and with her heightened strength, lifted him over and flipped him to the ground hard, sending dust up. The man gave one gurgle, then went limp. She then picked him up by the neck and threw him into the pile of trashcans next to his partner. "Good riddance to bad rubbish..." Uranus smirked as she dusted her hands off.

"Tanya-chan!" Sailor Moon rushed up and gathered the shaking girl in her arms. "Oh my God, Tanya, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Tears ran down her face as she held Tanya closer.

"U...Usagi?" Tanya's eyes fluttered open. When she saw Sailor Moon's face looking down at her, she gave a loud sigh of relief and threw her arms around her, sobbing softly.

"Is she going to be okay?" asked Mars, kneeling down next to Moon.

One of the men moaned and twitched as he tried to get up. Star Healer immediately went over to him and grabbed him around the throat, his eyes narrowed in anger the whole time. He roughly brought the man to his feet. "Who the HELL are you?" Healer growled out in barely contained anger. "What made you think you can lay a filthy finger on her?" When the man didn't answer, Star Healer's hand began squeezing around the man's throat tightly, cutting off his air supply. The man struggled for a moment to breathe before he opened his eyes.

What the Starlight warrior saw made him gasp and nearly drop the man; his eyes were a pitch black, no pupils, irises, or anything, and there were so...evil! "What.._ARE_ you?" Star Healer breathed out. The man only smirked in his face, then chuckled evilly. Star Healer growled again and squeezed his throat tighter. "ANSWER ME!" He was squeezing so hard now that he nearly crushed the man's windpipe as he began choking and gasping loudly for precious air.

"Star Healer, Stop! You'll kill him before we can get any answers!" Mercury said, rushing up to him.

Healer glowered at the man for a moment, then dropped him on the ground with disgust. But before anyone else could say anything, there was bright flash of light above the group, making everyone shield their eyes. With a deep, evil filled laugh, Bzuzu appeared before them, his yellow teeth shining brightly from his smile.

"Well, well, we meet again!" snarled the demon. "Now that you are all here, prepare for a lesson...IN PAIN!" The demon stretched his hands forward, and a bright white light appeared between them as the Senshi all looked on in shock.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Sailor Moon: The Rise of B'aal

Chapter 5

Bzuzu laughed with madness as he held the blinding white light between his hands for a moment, then threw it from him with incredible speed. The group looked on as the light split and struck the bodies of the men that Uranus and Star Healer had just beaten. They immediately began to glow eerily and turn transparent. The men regained consciousness and opened their black eyes, but instead of getting up and ready to fight again, they began to scream and writhe in agony.

The black crystaline balls that Bzuzu had tainted with his evilness slowly floated out of the four men, floating above them a few inches. The balls, glowing with a rhythmic pulse, then rushed forward from their hosts and stopped just inches from where the red demon was. When the balls left the bodies of the men, they immediately went still again. Bzuzu laughed, his eyes glowing red from madness and greed, and squeezed his hands together into tight fists. The black balls began to grow and take on a hideous shape.

"What...what the heck is going on?" breathed out Jupiter, her brave heart pounding hard against her chest and eyes wide at the unbelievable sight.

But no one dared to speak a word as the balls continued to grow and take the figures of large, demon-like creatures. When it was done, the monsters stood to their full height of nearly 8 feet, their eyes slanted and yellow and filled with nothing but pure hate, greed, and the need for destruction. Their skin was black and shiny with slime dripping off it, and on their heads where at least 6 horns, white and sharp as a razor. Their teeth were sharp and yellow, and protruded from their large mouths with each breath they took. Black nails grew at least nine inches from their enlargened fingers, looking as though it could slice through anything that dared approached them.

The demons took on a fighting stance against the Sailor Senshi, their muscles tense and ready to kill anything in their paths. Bzuzu crossed his hands over his chest and smirked at the senshi as they also got into a fighting stance. "So, do you all like my little friends?" the demon asked smugly. "I've manifested into these souls every single dark thought and deed these stupid humans have done throughout their lives, and used the natural evil that lived in their hearts. It's funny how you all strive to be so "honest" and "good". You never even realised that evil has always been in your hearts, in your very _souls_..." Bzuzu smirked again and rubbed his hands together greedily. "You all never even realised it's all about how much you let the evil in your hearts grow and take over your lives. Now as for me, I've always enjoy a good dose of mayhem and chaos over "righteousness" any day..."

"No matter what you do, it won't work!" shouted out Sailor Moon, stepping forward, "People have hope now, and no matter how much you twist and manipulate our thoughts, goodness will always prevail somehow." She made her Eternal Tier appear in her hands and pointed it at the red demon. "We're the Sailor Senshi, and we won't let you take humanity's hopes away!"

"Oh...really?" Bzuzu cocked a black eyebrow and shook his head. "Come on now, you don't actually think you'll win against me and pure evil, do you?" He growled deep in his throat in frustration. "What a waste of time this is!" He turned to the demons that were once the souls of the men before him. "DESTROY THEM...NOW! Keep them away while I go and find some pure souls!" With that, Bzuzu disappeared in a bright white flash.

With hideous growls, the demons rushed forward, their long nails slashing through the air and searching for flesh to rip through. The first demon was nearly upon Sailor Star Healer when he jumped high into the air and backflipped out of the way, narrowly missing the nails that slashed into the ground where he was just a second ago. Each of the senshi had scattered from the alley and back out into the nearly deserted streets of the run down neighborhood. Star Healer expertly landed on his feet, and turned to face his opponent. Not a second passed before the demon was upon him again, and backhanded him nearly 6 feet away into another building as he screamed in pain.

"STAR HEALER!" screamed out Tanya as she sat huddled against the side of the building. With tears in her eyes, she struggled painfully to her feet, breathing hard with the effort. _I...I have to help!_ she thought desperately. She threw her hand in the air, her necklace shining bright in the sunlight, and yelled "SIRIUS EMERALD STAR POWER...MAKE-UP!" Immediately, a bright violet light surrounded her body, giving her strength and determination. Seconds later, the aura burst into a sprinkle of tiny white stars, and Super Sailor Sirius stood ready to fight.

"NO! Tanya, what are you doing? You're still hurt!" yelled out Sailor Moon, barely dodging a swipe from the demon she and Mars were fighting. She raised up her Teir and blocked a hit, then after twisting the Teir in her hands like a baton, swung it forward and slammed the head of it into the demon's stomach, knocking the wind out of him and bowling him over with pain to the ground. But just as quickly as he fell, the demon got back up, ready to fight again as Moon and Mars gasped in surprise.

"I can't just stand by! I have to help!" With barely a backward glance, Sirius rushed forward towards where Star Healer lay, passing Sailor Uranus and Saturn fighting a demon. The smaller Saturn Senshi watched as Uranus expertly slammed her foot into the monster's back, knocking him over. Then raising her Silence Glaive, Saturn brought it down heavily across his head, seperating it from his body. But just as they were about to shout with victory, the demon's body convulsed, and Uranus and Saturn watched in horror as another head grew in its place.

Sirius reached Healer just as the demon stood before him. He raised his hand and was about to slice through the young man when Sirius rushed up. "Back off, horn head! SIRIUS SCEPTER...ILLUMINATE!" The Sirius Scepter magically appeared in her hands, and a massive beam of light leapted out and straight into the eyes of the demon as she pointed the scepter towards it. The monster let out a high pitched, horrific scream in pain as he fell away and began clawing at his eyes. He rolled around on the hard concrete floor in agony before finally laying still, the pain too much for him as he slipped away into unconsciousnes.

"Star Healer! Are you alright?" Sirius knelt down and gathered the young man in her arms. "Come on, please answer me...Yaten," she whispered desperately. Star Healer's eyes fluttered open, and he struggled to sit up with a painful moan.

When he saw Sailor Sirius, his eyes widen, "Tanya! What...why did you change? Are you still hurt? Are you...?"

"I'm fine!" Sirius said as she helped Healer to his feet. "But right now, we have trouble! The demons are too strong. We have to come up with something, or else we won't make it."

A painful scream ripped through the air, interrupting what more Sirius was going to say. Everyone turned to look in horror as one of the demons Mercury and Jupiter was fighting suddenly grabbed Mercury by her ankle, and lifted her high into the air upside down as the genius girl screamed in terror. "MERCURY!" the taller Senshi of Thunder yelled. "Put her down, you pile of crap!" She threw her hand forward, and yelled out "JUPITER OAK..."

"Wait, you might hit Mercury!" yelled out Neptune. She was just about to rush forward and help when the demon she and Venus were fighting leapt in front of her. "Oh, you picked a _wrong_ time for that," Neptune whispered dangerously, determined to help her fellow Senshi of Water. "NEPTUNE, DEEP SUBMERGE!" The figure of the planet Neptune and a tidal wave leapt from her hands and slammed heavily into the growling demon. The force of it was so heavy, it picked up the monster about 6 feet into the air and slammed him down on the ground hard, making a deep indenture into the street. Debris flew high into the air from the impact, and the demon lay completely still.

"I got this!" yelled out Venus. She rushed forward to where the demon still held Mercury, leapt up high into the air, and yelled out "VENUS, CRESENT BEAM!" A single, massive beam of golden light shot forth and ripped into the the black demon's hands, scorching it heavily. The monster screamed loudly and dropped the Senshi of Mercury towards the ground. Quick as lightening, Venus did a double flip, landed perfectly on the ground on the balls of her feet, and watched as Sailor Jupiter rushed forward to catch her. She caught Mercury in her waiting hands, then sighed with relief when she saw that her friend was alright.

Sailor Uranus and Saturn then rushed over, the demon they were fighting hot on their trail, "Sailor Moon, you have to use your Eternal Teir! I don't think physical combat is working too well on them!" the Sky Senshi yelled out.

"Right!" The Moon Senshi raised her Tier high and prepared to yell out her phrase to try and heal these monsters. But just then, one of the demons roared loudly, jumped up and reached forward for her, his yellow eyes glowing with rage. Sailor Moon screamed and closed her eyes, scared to death and thinking today was her last day. Suddenly, a streak of red flashed by and struck the monster in his eye. When Moon opened her eyes, she saw it was a rose. As the monster roared in pain, she turned around and smiled with relief and joy. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" she yelled happily.

The young man flipped through the air and landed next to Sailor Moon, the top of his black cane shining. "Sailor Moon, you have to use your powers to heal the souls of these men. If you don't, they will perish," the caped man said, standing in a fighting stance as another monster prepared to rush forward.

"Go on Sailor Moon, we'll help you!" Sailor Sirius said, rushing up next to her.

"Okay!" Moon said, her heart now filled with courage. "SILVERMOON, CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" The healing light from the Tier blasted forward and enveloped the corrupted souls, and slowly they began to heal. But used to only healing one enemy at a time, Sailor Moon soon began to lose energy and sank to her knees.

"Come on everybody! Lend her your power!" shouted Sirius. "SIRIUS STAR POWER!"

"MARS STAR POWER!"

"VENUS STAR POWER!"

"JUPITER STAR POWER!"

"MERCURY STAR POWER!"

"URANUS STAR POWER!"

"NEPTUNE STAR POWER!"

"SATURN STAR POWER!"

"HEALER STAR POWER!"

On each of the Senshi, the symbols of their own planets began to shine on their foreheads, and their respective colors shined around their bodies. A bright white shot forth from the symbols and into the Eternal Tier Sailor Moon was holding. Immediately, the pure, healing energy increased, and within seconds, the demons began to shrink and turn back into the silvery, glowing ball they once were.

When she saw that they were healed, Sailor Moon stopped her powers, and watched with the others as the balls that were human souls slowly floated back to the unconscious men. Once the balls absorbed back in, the color returned to their faces, and their eyes slowly fluttered open.

"What...what happened?" one of the men asked as they struggled to sit up. But instead of answers, the men watched as the figures of 8 young women and 2 men jumped high into the air, then disappeared. They looked at each other in confusion as the sounds of police sirens finally sounded in the background, breaking the eerie silence.

--------------------- 

Despite what he had said, Bzuzu had turned invisible and watched the fight between the senshi and the demons he made in order to get a sense of their style of fighting and teamwork. When the demons were defeated, he slammed his clawed fist into his palm, and swore heavily. "Damn those Sailor Senshi!" he screamed out. "Now I have to face Lord B'aal empty handed! I will get my revenge, I swear!" There was a puff of smoke, and a lesser demon appeared, his eyes gleaming with evil and glee as he rubbed his grubby little hands together.

"HEEE! Oh Bzuzu, our Esteemed Lord B'aal would like a _word_ with you...NOW!" the little demon sang out. He giggled at the thought of what punishment Bzuzu would surely get for failing.

The red demon growled deep in his throat with rage, his eyes blazing. "Enjoy your victory now, senshi. It will be short lived!" he vowed. With a puff of smoke and a flash of bright light, the two demons of Hell vanished.

--------------------- 

Later that evening:

Wearing Yaten's night shirt, Tanya walked out into the outside balcony of the lavish apartment building Yaten lived in and tilted her head up upward, loving the feel of the early night wind caressing her face. Above her, the stars were just starting to come out, bathing her in their glow and sending a little hope into her heart. Thoughts of the day's event raced through her mind, and for the life of her, she still couldn't quite figure out what was going on. Ami had moved the emergency meeting to tomorrow, due to being so shook up by what nearly happened to her. Marco was still in the Command Center with Artemis and Luna, trying to find anything in the old archives from the Silver Millenium about the new enemy they were fighting.

And now, her father was still out researching in other churches with Father O'Brien, and Tanya missed him like never before. How she wished he was here for him to comfort her...especially after what nearly happened to her mere hours ago. But she tried to shrug it off, knowing he'll be back by tomorrow.

She sighed and walked back into the bedroom, feeling comforted that for now, there was someplace she could go where she could feel safe. Just as she sat on the large bed, Yaten walked in, freshly showered and dressed in a comfortable pair of shorts, water still glistening off his muscular chest. As he finished toweling off his silvery white hair and putting it into a loose ponytail, he looked towards Tanya and saw the sad expression on her face. "Tanya? Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

"Yeah, I was just...thinking," Tanya smiled up gratefully at the young man as he sat down next to her.

"About what? Earlier today?" When Tanya looked away sadly, he gently cupped her chin in his hand and turned her face back towards him. "Come on Ti, you know you can tell me anything. That's what I'm here for..."

With her lips trembling, Tanya finally broke down and told what was in her heart. "Oh Yaten, I just keep thinking...what if you and the others hadn't come in time?" Tanya finally sobbed. "I don't think I would have survived, and...and...everything I loved would have been gone; my dad, my friends..._you_. I just couldn't live with it if those awful men would have...if they had...you know." Tears fell down in large streaks down her dark cheeks. "Oh God Yaten, I always imagined and dreamed you would be my.. my first." She blushed furiously at those words, but she knew she had to make him understand what she was trying to say. "I..I mean..I wanted my first time..I mean..well." She gulped. "If those men would have..." More tears rolled down her eyes as those awful thoughts came once more into her mind.

"Come here," the young man said softly. He gently lifted her onto his lap, and wiped away the streaks of tears. "You don't need to worry. I, and everyone else will always be here for you. As long as I'm alive, I'll always love and protect you. You don't have anything to fear anymore...not while I'm around. There's nothing that could ever happen to you _or_ me that would change that. Understand?" He smiled reasurringly, and wiped off the last of the young girl's tears before wrapping his arms around her small waist.

For a few moments, Tanya simply stared into his large green eyes, feeling the emotion and depths of his words. Her heart pounded in her chest at the deep love for the man holding her safely in his arms. Never in her life had she felt such devotion, such understanding from anyone besides her parents. He loved her, he actually loved her! He loved her no matter what! She gave a quiet, joyous sob, and wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a grateful hug. "Yaten-chan," she whispered gently, "Ai shiteru.."

Smiling gently, the young singer looked deep into the girls dark hazel brown eyes, "Ai shiteru..motto.." he whispered back as he held her closer.

By the balcony doors, the curtains gently waved in the night breeze, then seemed to come together and float down over the glass doors and cover the image of the two young lovers as they leaned forward and shared a deep, loving and passionate kiss, giving them privacy from the outside world.

To Be Continued... 


	6. Chapter 6

Sailor Moon: The Rise of B'aal

Chapter 6

Walking up to the front door to her house, Tanya took out her keys from the pocket of the shirt Yaten had lent her last night and quietly opened it, then softly closed it back. At first she didn't hear anything, and she was just about to yell to her dad that she was home as she walked towards the kitchen when she heard the voices of her father and the older Father O'Brien coming from the dining room. She walked to the entrance and hid herself to the side from their view as she listened in to their serious sounding conversation. For some time now, Tanya had always wondered about the reason why her father's old friend suddenly decided to visit. She knew it wasn't just a friendly social call, jugding from the nervous looks Father O'Brien gave her and her father when they left for their trip around the city yesterday morning. Something was going on, and Tanya was determined to find out what it was. _Maybe...maybe it could have something to do with the trouble we're having here,_ she thought as she heard the pages of a book being turned. Just then, the older Irish man spoke up again, his voice desperate and nervous.

"Peter, the evidence is right here in front of you! You can't ignore the signs and the prophecy it leads to! We've done the research, we've heard the news. We can't ignore what is happening now," Whatever more the older man was going to say was interrupted by the other man's tired voice.

"Yes, Tim, my friend, we've looked at all the manuscripts and scrolls, and we've talked to so many people already, but I still think it's impossible!" The dark skinned man ran a hand through his greying hair as he sighed. "If it's true, this goes against everything we've believed, everything that the Bible has spoken of and what we ourselves have taught. I mean, who has even heard of this...this...B'aal god? Does he even exist? And what does he have to do with the scriptures?" The former reverend turned doctor looked up into his old friend's blue eyes, his faith put to the test for the first time in years.

"Look here," the older Irish man said. He got up from where he was sitting at the dining room table and went over to where Peter was sitting, and showed him the page he was reading. "It says that B'aal was the only god mentioned in the Holy Scriptures besides Dagon, and there is a reason for that. He's a representation and possibly even the very same gods and demi gods worshipped in so many different cultures and religions, and they all have to do with either death, evil, or destruction. Here, it says he is a "Prominent god of the sky and storms whose cult spread from Ugarit in Syria into Egypt", and he is equated with the Egyptian god Seth. But the most prevolent and popular version of him is that he is the firstborn son of Satan himself, formerly known as Lucifer before he was defeated and thrown out of Heaven to reign over Sheol, or rather...Hell. It's been said that since Satan was stripped of his power after he made Man fall, his son B'aal has been commissioned to carry on his father's work to take back Earth from Man,"

Timothy turned the page of the old book again and pointed to another passage. "And here, one of the first mentionings of B'aal. It mentions here that he's the God of Storms and Thunder in an ancient city near where the Hittites lived and prospered. And here, the only mention of him in the Bible in the Book of First Kings, where the famed prophet Elijah challenged the priests of B'aal to light a fire on an altar..."

"Yes, yes, but we still can't say what happened in Brazil and what's happening all over the world is attributed to...this!" Peter said in exasperation. When he realized his voice was louder than he meant, he sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry Tim, really, but like I said before, this goes against all we've come to believe and hope in. I mean, there's still the prophecy of Daniel, the visions in the Vally of the Bones, and Revelation we have to contend with. Where does this B'aal god come into play in all of this, and why?" Peter looked back into his friend's eyes to see if he had any answers.

"I don't know my friend, I really don't know," the Irish man said as he shook his white-haired head. "Most of the ancient prophecies and old scriptures of the ancient world have been destroyed over time by Greek and Roman invasions. There's no telling how and when this thing will play out fully." He stroked his beard as he sat back down across from where Tanya's father was. "Maybe...maybe he's trying to stop the Revelation from occuring, or is gathering for something..." Just then, Tim raised his eyes and saw Tanya's figure standing outside. "Ahhh, and what do we have here, an audience?"

Peter looked over and smiled as he watched his daughter nervously walk into the dining room. "Tanya! Sweetheart, I'm so sorry I wasn't home last night," he said as he got up and gave his daugher a loving hug. "Are you okay? You didn't stay by yourself did you?" He looked Tanya over to make sure that she was indeed alright, then frowned. "How long were you standing there? I didn't mean for you to hear..."

"Dad, I'm fine!" Tanya smiled as she hugged him back. "I stayed with Yaten, and besides, I'm a big girl, remember?" She winked at her dad as Father O'Brien chuckled softly. Then hoping to change the subject of what she heard about their conversation, she gave a quick hug to O'Brien and headed for her room, "But I can't stay long. I'm meeting my friends at Rei's temple today. We're...ummm...discussing the exam we took in school last week. So I'll talk to you later, alright?" She waved after giving her father one last hug, then rushed upstairs.

When Tanya was gone, Peter turned to his friend, "You don't think she heard.. I mean, you know..." Worry suddenly came over the man's brown eyes.

"I don't know my friend, but by the grace of the Saints, let's just hope she hasn't," The Father said softly.

Upstairs, Tanya quickly went to her closet for a change of clothing. Seconds later, Marco walked into the room, his tail wagging behind him. "Tanya, you're home! Thank goodness, because Luna, Artermis and I have some interesting findings on our new enemy. I was hoping we'd head over to Rei's house together and tell you first before the meeting..."

"Right! I have a few things to tell you and everyone else too," said Tanya as took off her shirt. Unknown to her, Marco ducked his head and gave a doggy blush at seeing Tanya clad in only her bra for a moment. Tanya quickly donned a T-shirt and light sweater, and shook out her long, black hair. Right after that, she looked over at her dresser and saw a picture of herself and her cousin Anna from America, the one they had taken at Coney Island just before she came back to Japan. She walked over to her dresser, picked up the picture, and held it closely to her heart. "Oh Anna, I miss you so much, " Tanya whispered softly. "I wish you were here to help me," She sighed sadly as she put the picture back, then turned to Marco. "Come on, or we're going to be late! Oh man, why does she have to have the meeting so early! I barely have time to eat breakfast!" With that, the dark-skinned girl dashed downstairs and outside to head for Rei's shrine, Marco following closely behind her.

------------------------ 

Pain racking his body, Bzuzu knelt low before his Lord, his breaths coming out is short rasps due to his broken ribs. Blood caked the side of his face where he received the lashes of the nine tailed whip. His back also bore the marks of the whips, and even though they were already beginning to heal, they still caused him great pain with each short breath he took. Around him, the other demons and lost souls of the Realm looked on and cackled at the punishment Bzuzu got for failing his Master. Some scrapped up the filth from the floor and threw it at him, while others merely laughed and made obscene gestures.

"SILENCE!" screamed out a booming voice. Immediately, the whole area was filled with a deadly silence as the demons all began to back away. Then, a tall shadow came up and loomed over the kneeling figure of Bzuzu. "Rise..." the figure said, his voice low and dangerous. "Rise and tell me why I should spare you after you have failed me so miserably,"

"Your Lordship B'aal, please..." Bzuzu pleaded as he dared to look up and into the ancient eyes of his master, "I mistakenly underestimated those Sailor Senshi. It's been so long since we had to deal with them directly, sire! Who knew they would have gotten so much stronger since the Silver Millenium? Give me one more chance, I beg of you! I have watched them, and I know how they fight and how they work with each other. I can defeat them, I know it! If not them, then the ones they love. I have another plan! If we can just somehow break their spirits by killing a person with a pure soul, make them vulnerable..."

"Enough!" shouted out B'aal, his eyes narrowing as the rest of his body was covered in shadows. "These Sailor Senshi; I remember them well from when my father and I helped bring about the destruction of the Silver Millenium by using the hate and jealously of the Dark Kingdom. I laughed with victory when I gutted a few of them myself." He paused for a moment as he remembered that bloody past. Oh what joy it brought him to kill so many! "So weak some of them were. Yes, the Sailor Senshi God himself had created to keep the balance of God and Evil throughout the galaxies," The figure stopped speaking for a moment, glaring at Bzuzu, then spoke again. "But you...you allowed them to defeat you like you were nothing but a Lesser Demon! You are a High Level Demon, one who used to defeat over 100 angels at a time in a battle! How could you have let this happen?"

"Please, like I told you before...I underestimated them!" Bzuzu said, now laying prostrate on the filthy hard ground. "They've gotten so much stronger with time! But I have a plan, I _can_ defeat them, give me a chance!" His voice squeak a little as he said that last word.

For long moments, there was silence as B'aal seemed to consider those words. Maybe there _was_ something to consider in Bzuzu's claims. Through him, B'aal could determine the strengths and weakness of the Sailor Senshi of this time, even though Bzuzu might be destroyed in the process. After what seemed like an eternity, the ancient demon prince spoke again. "One more chance, Bzuzu, and no more," he said, his voice booming like a waterfall. "There is no room for faillure here. Never forget, you are replaceable, even if you are a High Level Demon..."

"Yes, yes of course your Lordship!" Bzuzu bowed and bowed again as he backed away on his knees, ignoring the pain each movement made. "I won't fail you next time My Lord, I swear it!"

"See to it you don't," B'aal said. Wth a dark flash of black smoke, the Demon Prince of Hell disappeared.

In an almost gleeful cackle, the red colored demon raised his scarred hand and disappeared in a brilliant flash of white light and ripple of air, leaving behind the noise of the other demons to laugh and cackle in the stinking darkness.

-------------------------------- 

Hikawa Jinga Shrine

"Hey guys! I'm here!" smiled Tanya as she and Marco walked into the spacious make-shift meeting room of the ancient shrine Rei's family inherited.

"Hi Tanya!" waved Usagi. She quickly popped a small muffin in her mouth. She swallowed, then turned smiling to Rei, "See, I told you she wouldn't be late. We're definitely improving!" She patted the empty space on the floor next to her for Tanya to sit down on. "So where's Yaten?" she asked curiously.

"He got a call this morning. His manager wanted him to come into the office early. Something about him making a new album and a deadline, and some sort of surprise" Tanya said sadly as she sat down.

Sadness also entered Usagi's blue eyes as she nodded in understanding, "I know how you feel. Mamo-chan couldn't come either. His thesis paper is due tomorrow..." Both girls felt like they came in second place to their respective loves, but they also knew what busy and important lives they lead. But it was still so...lonely sometimes.

"Well, we can bring them up to date later when we're done," said Ami as she took a sat in front of everyone. "We have alot to discuss," She took out a couple of the books she got from the bookstore and laid them out. "I have a theory, and to back them up, I've been reading these books. So far I can't ignore the conclusions I've come up with," She looked each girl in the eye, "Everyone, I think we're dealing with something very ancient here, something very ancient, and _very_ evil..."

"You mean, like from the Dark Kingdom...or from the time of the Silver Millenium?" asked Haruka, her arms crossed over her chest as she leaned against the wall not too far from the group. Beside her, Michiru and Hotaru looked on, curiosity on their faces.

"No, alot more ancient and evil than that..." Picking up the first book, Ami started to explain the research she's done on ancient manuscripts and legends about the occult, the Bible, and ancient Gods and religions. When she was done, Usagi gave her a concerned look.

"Soooo, you're trying to say that we're fighting the Devil or something?" the Senshi leader asked, already beginning to get scared. "I...don't know if we've ever handled anything like that."

"No, not the Devil himself, at least...I don't think so," Ami said, going into another book. "But something _like_ him, or has as much power as him. But I highly find it scientifically impossible to believe in something as trivial and unproven as "God" and the "Devil"..."

"Well, we don't know that for sure Ami-chan," Minako interrupted, scooting closer to Tanya. From what the blonde girl had heard and seen throughout her adventures as Sailor V here and in England, Minako was likely to believe in almost anything that had to do with the Divine.

"Ummm, everyone?" Tanya said softly as she looked up. "I think I know what Ami is trying to say..." As everyone listened, Tanya told everyone about what she heard her father and Father O'Brien talked about, leaving nothing out. When she was done, everyone looked on in amazement.

"How uncanny!" breathed out Luna, laying next to Artermis and Marco. "That's practically what we've found out in the archives!"

"And what I've felt since I had my vision," Rei said softly. "Could there be something to all of this? Is this...B'aal..god person our new enemy?"

Before anyone could answer, Makoto snarled and turned her back to the others, her hands balled tightly into a fist. "Mako-chan, what's wrong?" asked Minako as she moved closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hmph! God...the Devil...what's the difference? What do they have to do with us?" the tall brunette snarled out. "There's no such fairy tale,"

"Mako-chan," Usagi looked over at her in concern.

"Don't you all get it?" Makoto said as she looked back to the others, "There isn't any "God" or "Devil or whatever! If there was, my parents wouldn't be dead! They'd be here with me..." Unable to go on, the girl hung her head and sobbed softly. "I...I was only a little girl when they died. How could a God of love allow that to have happened? Why? Why did my parents have to get on that STUPID plane!" Tears rolled down the girl's face as her body was racked with sobs. For so long she had told herself that there was no God to allow such a thing to happen, and if there wasn't a God, surely they can't be a Devil. And now she had to hear that the new enemy could be either one of them? It was almost too much for her to bear. She couldn't fight anyone or anything she didn't believe in. How was she to deal with it? Everyone was silent for a moment as the tall browned hair girl tried to get her emotions together.

"Oh Mako-chan..." Tanya got up and walked over to the taller girl, then knelt down and gathered her in her arms. " Shhhh...I know, I know, it's okay. We're all here for you. I lost my mom when I was little too."

"And me too," said Rei as she joined them. For a few moments, everyone watched the tender scene between the three girls who had lost so much at such a young age.

"I too know the pain of losing a loved one," Hotaru said softely, leaning her head on Michiru's shoulder. "But we all must the have the courage to open our minds to any possibility, even this." The young girl raised her head, and her voilet eyes shined with understanding towards Makoto.

"Yes, and our loved ones will always be in our hearts. They are never really gone as long as we remember them," Michiru added, nodding her head and remembering her own parents and how long it had been since she spoke with them.

Suddenly, before anyone could say anything else, Yuuichiro pushed opened the slide doors and rushed into the room, his brown eyes wide. "Did you all hear? There's some sort of riot in the streets downtown! Rei, your grandfather's still hasn't come back from the grocery store. He could be right in the middle of it!"

"Oh no!" The black-haired priestess turned to her friends, "Everyone, we have to go and see what the heck is going on, and find my grandpa!"

"Right!" Haruka nodded to Michiru and Hotaru, then rushed out with them, followed by everyone else

"Hey, where you going?" Yuuichiro yelled out after Rei, confusion all over his face.

"Don't worry! We'll be back!" Rei yelled back, then turned and rush down the shrine steps with everyone else. _Oh please! Please let Grandpa be alright!_ she thought desperately.

To Be Continued... 


	7. Chapter 7

Sailor Moon: The Rise of B'aal

Chapter 7

As the group raced downtown towards the spot where trouble erupted, each thought of the discussion that had taken place in Rei's temple, trying hard to comprehend what they had learned. If it was true and the evil they are facing came from the Devil himself, will they have the power to stop him and what plans he may have? It was hard to tell, but the group of friends who were secretly the Sailor Senshi hoped they would.

Rei most of all was worried, as she didn't know what she would do if anything happened to her beloved grandfather. After losing her mother and being practically abandoned by her father for his political ambitions, he was the only family she grew to love and cherish, and it would hurt her beyond repair if she were to lose him too. Her reverie was then interrupted as Haruka stopped beside a building just before reaching a barely used shortcut towards the main downtown neighborhood, and after looking around to make sure no one was near, she pointed behind it. "Everyone, behind here, so we can transform..." Before she could even finish, a loud scream, followed by an almost deafening explosion, erupted from up the block. "Let's move it!" the tall woman said, her eye flashing with excitement at the battle coming up.

"Right!" Usagi nodded and rushed behind the building with the others. When they gathered and gave the Senshi Leader an expectant look, she passed her hand over her brooch on her chest and yelled out "MOON ETERNAL, MAKE UP!"

Rei stepped forward next immediately, and raising her hand in the air, she shouted "MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!". She smiled slightly at the power she felt rush through her body as the familiar henshin item appeared in her hand.

Right after, each of the others stepped forward, their faces determined as they called out the phrases that will turn them into the powerful, legendary Eternal Sailor Senshi;

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"SIRIUS EMERALD STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

Immediately, the whole area glowed with the power of the senshi as they transformed from normal humans to warriors, each surrounded by their respective colors. When it was done, the Eternal Sailor Senshi rushed forward toward the mayhem without a word, already knowing in their hearts and minds what needed to be done. When they were nearly at the main street, a huge crowd of people rushed passed them, some trying to knock them down in their desperation to get away from the gruesome scene.

"Whoa! Take it easy people, PLEASE!" exclaimed Super Sailor Sirius as a screaming woman nearly plowed into her. Luckily, the crowd thinned just slightly and the senshi were able to push through and survey the scene for themselves. What they saw was definitely not pretty; smashed cars were everywhere, and many store building had broken windows and storefronts. Off to the side was the van that had exploded, smoke and flames coming out heavily from its busted windows and under the hood.

But what made the scene more gruesome was the sight of the near lifeless bodies of men, women, and children all over the streets, some with bad head injuries, others looking like they had their energies drained out of them. Some lay in grotesque positions, their arms and legs clearly broken. For a few seconds, the senshi could only look at the utter devastation, their hearts going out to those who were hurt. "By the grace of Allah, this is horrible!" Sirius breathed out as she dared to step forward ahead of the others.

"NO!" screamed out Sailor Mars. With a sob, she raced to a figure laying about 10 feet away on the sidewalk. The others followed, worry showing on their faces. Mars stopped abruptly and fell to her knees before a smallish Japanese man with a bald head that looked to be in his late 60's. "Come on, can you hear me? Please, get up!" the Senshi of Mars pleaded as she placed her grandfather's head in her lap. She shook him gently, but he lay still, a small trickle of blood coming down from his nose. To her horror, Mars noticed that his eyes were slightly open, but they were devoid of anything, only showing pitch black. "Ouji-san!" Mars sobbed softly as she held her dear grandfather closer.

"Here, let me check on him!" Sailor Mercury rushed forward and went down on her knees next to Mars, and felt the side of his neck. At first, she felt nothing, then sighed with relief as she felt a slight pulse. "He's alive, at least we know that much. But we need to get him to a hospital, fast!" Mercury said.

"And we have to help all these other people as fast as we can. Some of them look like they won't make it!" Sailor Venus looked around at the other people, her eyes wide at the horror.

"You're not helping anyone!"

The voice sounding like it was coming from all around them, and the senshi stood up fast and made a protective circle around Sailor Mars and her grandfather. "Nani? Who the hell said that?" yelled out Sailor Jupiter as she looked around wildly.

"Heh heh heh!" There was a sudden bright flash of light above them, and in an instant, Bzuzu appeared floating in the air above them, his eyes flashing red with ancient evil and his lips curled in a evil smirk. He crossed his arms over his broad chest and glared at them. "There goes that "hell" reference again, my dear. Tsk, tsk, such language!" The red demon smiled arrogantly as he looked at the tall warrior of Jupiter. "Wanna come with me and see what hell is really like? I bet you'll really enjoy it..." He gave her a leering look.

"Oh yeah? Well enjoy _this!_" Jupiter yelled back, anger flashing in her eyes at the taunt. "JUPITER OAK, EVOLUTION!" Her body glowed with a green aura as the customary electrified leaves surrounded her, then flew straight at the floating demon. But instead of hitting him, Bzuzu simply disappeared seconds before the power raced through the air where he just was. He reappeared almost immediately on the ground, standing before them with his annoying smirk back on his lips.

"Hmph! No thanks. But tell you what, how about you all enjoy these instead?" With a loud and deep laugh, Bzuzu flicked his right wrist, and suddenly, a crowd of about 30 to 40 grotesque demons that were actually human souls, exactly like the ones they fought before when they rescued Tanya from the alley, appeared in bright red flashes behind him. They bared their pointed, sharp teeth and and growled heavily, their eyes glowing with the thought of ripping their enemies to shreds.

"Can't say you humans aren't good for anything." Bzuzu chuckled, "I may not have found a Purity Soul yet, but I'll keep looking. In the meantime, have fun with the rejects." He turned to the growling demons. "GET THEM!" With that, he disappeared in a flash.

"NO! Come back!" yelled out Sailor Moon in rage. No more than a second later, the group of black, slimy skinned demons rushed forward, their clawed hand slicing through the air. Sailor Moon barely had time to block a razor sharp hand with her Eternal Tier as one of the monsters bowled her over to the hard street ground. The demon then fell forward on top of her, intending to crush her to death. With a grunt, the Moon senshi used all her strength, enhanced in her Senshi form, to raise her leg to his stomach and kicked the creature away from her.

She flipped herself backwards up to stand, and turned to face the creature as he rushed forward again. With a yell, the blonde girl jumped up at the last second, flipped over the massive demon's head, and delivered a hard kick to the back of his head while still in the air. The monster fell heavily to the ground with a surprised grunt as Sailor Moon landed expertly on one knee, and lay still. Quickly, Moon rushed off to help Jupiter fend off another demon.

Meanwhile, Mercury backed away from another demon as it advanced slowly towards her. Suddenly, she felt herself backed up against the side of a building. But instead of feeling afraid, she quickly assessed her situation. The demon screamed loudly, thinking he finally got his prey, but it would not be so. With a loud grunt, Mercury jumped up, and using that momentum, ran sideways a few steps along the side of the building, then launched herself off the building and kicked out her leg to deliver a smashing spinning kick to the creature's face with her booted feet, similar to the move she saw the actress and singer Aaliyah do in the movie "Romeo Must Die". The monster howled in pain and fell to the floor, then twitched a few times before he fell unconscious.

"Wow!" the Senshi of Water said in amazement. "Tanya was right, looks like some movies have their uses after all," But before the genius girl could even chuckle at that, another round of demons advanced upon her. With quick thinking, Mercury raised her arms and yelled out, "SHINE AQUA, ILLUSION!" A heavy blast of freezing water rushed out of her arms, and smashed into the advancing group of demons. They were instantly frozen and rooted on the spot, and Mercury rushed out to see if anyone else needed help before the monsters broke out of their ice casings.

Sailor Sirius's eyes narrowed as she watched a large demon walking slowly towards her, his skin dripping off slime and his pointed teeth snapping at her. Suddenly, an idea came to Sirius as she saw a long piece of metal, broken off from one of the many lamp posts lining the street, laying behind the creature. The demon screamed loudly and rushed at the smaller Star Senshi. At the same time, Sailor Sirius rushed forward, and at the last second, she dropped to the ground and slid right between and through the legs of the immense monster as he was about to backhand her. In confusion, the demon bent down and looked between his legs to find out where she had gone. Quickly, Sirius grabbed the broken piece of metal, then rushed at the him again. She jumped up, double flipped over the monster's head, and just before she landed, smashed the metal stick in the back of his head with a mighty _crack!_ that was heard by everyone. The monster didn't even have time to grunt in pain as it fell down in the street with a loud thud, and lay still. "YES!" Sirius shouted, but she had no time to celebrate further as she turned to the sound of more demons screaming.

Sailors Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn stood back to back as they found themselves surrounded by about 5 demons. With her dark blue eyes narrowing, Uranus turned to the young senshi of Saturn. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Saturn replied with a soft smile. Then, using the move similar to the one Sirius told them she used in America, Saturn placed her small foot into the cupped hands of Uranus and Neptune as the taller women bent down slightly, they lifted her up and flipped her over the heads of the on-looking demons, clutching her Silence Glaive close to her chest as she seemed to soar through the air. When she landed behind them after doing a expert double twist flip, she raised the butt end of the Glaive, knowing that these were really the souls of people that had to be cleansed, and smashed it and the flat side of the blade into the chests and heads of the monsters in such quick movements, they didn't even have time to defend themselves. Each fell one after the other before the senshi of Silence, and when it was done, she twirled the Glaive around her body and stood in a fighting stance, ready for more.

"Sailor Mars, look out!" screamed Sailor Venus as she, along with Jupiter, rushed forward. They flipped forward in a series of cartwheels and backflips to outrun a pack of about 10 demons as they rushed towards Mars as she held on to her grandfather. Seconds before they reached her, Venus and Jupiter landed protectively in front of Mars and yelled out their powers, "VENUS, LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" "JUPITER OAK, EVOLUTION!"

The demons where blown away by the immense powers the senshi of Venus and Jupiter wielded together, and they smashed into the side of a large building and slid to the ground in a crumbled pile.

But the senshi didn't have time to rejoice in victory, as another barrage of demons headed toward them, their eyes blazing and their clawed hands slashing the air. "There's too many!" exclaimed Neptune as she stood along side Uranus and Saturn.

"We'll just have to keep fighting!" shouted Sirius, her hands clenched into fists. "We have to protect these people and give them their souls back before they die!"

The Sailor Senshi all huddled together in a circle around Sailor Mars and her grandfather once again, determined to fight until the end. The regrouped demons roared loudly and rushed forward, but just as they were about to reach them, three new voices screamed in the air.

"STAR SERIOUS, LASER!"

"STAR GENTLE, BLAZE!"

"STAR SENSITIVE, INFERNO!"

Three figures flipped above and over the monsters' heads and blasted their powers at them as they landed expertly. One they easily recognized as Sailor Star Healer, but the others, they didn't recognize at first. The other two were dressed just like him, with the black, nearly skin tight pants and black boots trimmed red on one, and violet on the other, and black shirt with their white wing design on it. The powers raced all through the monsters in flashes of electric-like lights, and they all roared with pain and frustration as they writhed and twisted. Within seconds, the whole horde of the monsters slumped to the floor, smoke rising from their bodies.

For a few seconds, everyone looked in astonishment as the trio nodded to each other in satisfaction, then turned to the gaping senshi.

"S..Star Fighter?" Sailor Moon squeaked out. "Star...Maker?" Sailor Mercury barely whispered.

"Yep, it's us!" The black haired Starlight winked at everyone, his blue eyes flashing with mischief. "Bet you guys thought we forgot about you, huh?"

"Oh great!" Sailor Uranus rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Sailor Moon, please, heal these souls, and we'll explain everything else later." said Star Maker, nodding his head towards the pile of smoking demons. Star Healer moved forward to stand next to him and nodded in agreement.

"O..Okay," The Senshi leader raised her Teir in the air, and everyone else prepared to lend her their power. "SILVERMOON CRYSTAL POWER, KISS!" The healing beam raced into the pile of tainted souls, and the senshi's power also connected with the beam as they whispered their respective phrases to increase it. Within seconds, the mass of ugly, slimy demons shrank smaller and smaller, until they were once more a silvery glowing sphere of a soul. The balls floated up, and gently flew to their respective owners laying on the ground. Soon, everyone's eyes began to flutter open, and they moaned with pain and confusion.

The last of the balls floated down to Sailor Mars's grandfather and gently merged with him. The man's eyes returned to the normal state, and he blinked at the black haired senshi in a confusion. "Wh..what...am I doing here?" he croaked out.

"Don't worry, everything will be fine," Sailor Mars smiled in relief. She was just about to help the old man up when Bzuzu's voice once again rang through out the scene.

"Wrong!" the demon sang out. He appeared in a bright flash in front of the group, but he was not alone; in his grip was a struggling and sobbing nun, looking to be about in her early 40's. Her grey eyes were wide with fear, and her feet dangled in mid-air as the ancient demon held her up with his hand around her neck.

"I finally found a Purity Soul, and it _will_ be mine!" Bzuzu screeched out in glee. Then, before anyone can make a move, his other clawed hand glowed, and he shoved it into the chest of the sobbing woman. She screamed aloud in agony, her body convulsing, and an instant later, her soul, in the form of a silvery ball, was ripped out. But this one was different; it's glowing was much brighter than the others, and the sheer beauty of it was enough to make one nearly want to worship it. The nun's body went limp, and Bzuzu laughed loudly in triumph as he threw the woman away in disgust. Without so much as another word, he disappeared in a flash.

"NOOOOO!" screamed out Sirius and Moon. All the senshi ran forward to the woman, but they knew it was too late. As Mercury knelt down beside her, she could do nothing but watch as the life force of the nun slowly ebbed away. Seconds later, her eyes stared blankly, her life gone.

"Oh good God..." Venus whispered as tears fell down her face, feeling more helpless than she had in her life. The rest of the senshi could only stare, shock nearly overcoming them.

Police sirens blasted the air, and Uranus sighed and turned to the group. "Come on, there's nothing more we can do here. We have alot to discuss and plan." She hoped that she didn't sound too cruel, but it was true...there was nothing more they could do. After making sure Mars's grandfather was alright, the Sailor Senshi and Starlights quickly left the scene, their hearts filled with sorrow.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Sailor Moon: The Rise of B'aal

Chapter 8

Walking through the swirls of dark clouds in the filthy recesses of the hot, dingy realm known as Hell, Bzuzu cautiously approached the nearly shapeless figure of his master. All around him, the Lesser Demons screamed, hooted, and roared at him, as though mocking him for the failures he had with the Sailor Senshi before. Their voices were loud and irritating, mixed in with the moans and wails of the souls of the damned. To him, it was nothing, but the screams and roars would have been enough to deafen a normal mortal permanently. The red demon stepped through the swirling shadows to where his master stood before his throne. Cautiously, Bzuzu held out his hands in front of him, and with a bright flash, the silvery glowing ball of a Purity Soul appeared in it, shining and as beautiful as ever. Bzuzu knelt down on one knee, holding out the silvery ball before him. "The mission was successful, my Master," the evil demon said, his voice holding a slight tremble. "I have found a Purity Soul..."

At that moment, the demons, lost souls, and other occupants of the realm screamed all the more louder, nearly shaking the foundations of the hot region. For a moment, the shadowy, half shapeless being with the glowing red eyes seemed to just stare at the object, as if he was mesmerized by the sheer holiness and beauty of it. Then, the figure seemed to shake with barely contained rage at the insufferable noise, and screamed out "SILENCE!" Pieces of ceiling fell down to the ground from the sheer force and rage of the voice.

Immediately, the realm quieted, and the figure turned his attention back to the kneeling demon. "Come forth", the figure said, his eyes dimming just a bit. Bzuzu stood and walked closer to him, being careful to hold out the pure object out before him. When he was standing right in front of the shadowy being, the ball floated from his hands and stopped right before his master's face. For several moments, the evil, ancient beings stared at it. For so long, he had heard about the strength of these special souls that defined Purity; souls that could not be corrupted by human nature, souls that would stay good and pure indefinately. He had heard how God had created only a few of these Purity Souls, to ensure that not all humanity would be lost. These souls would be born as humans to keep goodness balanced with evil upon the Earth, so that even faced with adversity, humans could have someone to look up to, to help them in their time of need. As humans, these Purity Souls would be destined to teach others about goodness, salvation, and how there is hope beyond despair.

Many of these pure souls have gone on to be born as nuns, priests, scholars, and even politicians, but B'aal knew that if he had these souls in his possession, then his powers would increase a thousand fold. All he needed was 3...3 Purity Souls to ingest and corrupt to form his body, increase his powers, and ensure his safe passage into the Earth Realm so he can take back what was rightfully his and his father's. For thousands of years he had been trapped here, his powers and form stripped away by God after the Fall of Man. Now, after searching and hoping for so long, the ones with the Purity Souls can found, and he would soon have his powers back!

B'aal's eyes glowed brightly once more, and with a low growl, opened his nearly formless mouth wide. The glowing sphere seemed to get sucked into it by a heavy sucking force, and when B'aal snapped his mouth shut, it was gone. The Demon Prince swallowed loudly and sighed with pleasure from the feeling the Purity Soul gave him. Inside him, the glowing ball's shine began to dim more and more, until it was completely corrupted and part of his evilness. Suddenly, his shapeless, shadowy figure shuddered, and Bzuzu, giving a suprised gasp, backed slightly away.

B'aal's shadowy form seemed to solidify more, and soft painful moans escaped from his parted lips. Soon, arms and legs could be distinquished, but they still had a blackish color, and his face was still obscured in shadows. But his eyes glowed brighter, and it seemed to crackle with his increased power. When the transformation was done, B'aal stamped his slightly more solid foot onto the flithy ground, and the realm shook slightly from the force. The Prince of Evil then threw his dark head back and laughed loudly, already feeling triumph. "Soon, all will feel my wrath!" he screamed out. "All will suffer as I have suffered! Beware, inhabitants of the Earth! For soon, I will be unleashed, and none shall escape my power!"

Taking that as a sign, the other demons and inhabitants began to scream and laugh along with B'aal, jumping and throwing filth at each other. To them, it was only natural that the prophesy will come to pass. They will get their time to wreak havoc upon the Earth, and no one will be able to stop them! For too long have they been pushed aside, ignored, thought of as nothing but stories and myths, but no more. Their Prince will give them what they deserve, and they will soon rejoice in the streets of Earth!

--------------------------- 

Sighing worriedly, Michiru walked out of her bedroom and into the spacious living room in the large house she shared from time to time with Haruka, Hotaru, and at one time Setsuna. She had a restless sleep the night before, and she didn't know whether it had anything to do with the battle she and other Sailor Senshi had fought just a day ago. It was all so confusing, so...abstract. She couldn't put a finger on it, but she did know that the feeling she got was evil, very evil. She went to sit down on the couch, and with hardly a thought, summoned her Aqua Mirror.

She willed it to show some kind of answer, a connection to what she was feeling and dreaming at night, but what came up only confused her more; it was nothing but swirling black clouds and laughing voices. Suddenly, the feeling of dread and evil increased even more, and she nearly cried out from it. The mirror surface turned darker and shadowy for just a moment, then turned back to normal just as quickly as it happened. When it was over, the aqua-haired young woman sighed and hoped it was nothing too serious.

Just then, the door to Haruka's own room opened, and the tall, dark blonde racer walked into the living room with a purposeful stride. "I'm going out for a drive. I'm feeling a bit restless," she said, putting on her windbreaker jacket. "Need anything while I'm out?" When she didn't answer, Haruka looked over her shoulder curiously. "Michiru?"

"Hmm? Oh, I'm so sorry Haruka!" The musician shook her head to clear it. "No, I'm fine, thanks," She smiled up at her dearest confidant and friend reassuringly.

Sensing something was wrong, Haruka walked over and sat down next to her. "What's the matter?" she asked in concern. When she looked in Michiru eyes, she knew it was serious. From since yesterday, the blonde woman had been restless and uneasy, as if the battle she and the other Senshi fought was just the beginning, as though it was part of something bigger, much bigger. She had thought it was just her, but now knew it wasn't. The two stared at each other for long moments, silently communicating their feelings and fears through the deep, spiritual bond they shared for so long. Michiru was the first to sigh, turning away.

"So, you feel it too," Haruka whispered, "The wind is bringing in a troubled breeze. An evil storm is brewing..."

"And the seas are restless," Michiru finished, already knowing what Haruka was thinking. For a moment, the two friends, otherwise known as the Soldier of the Wind and the Soldier of the Sea, were silent, feeling the impact of the battle and what it might foretell. What did all this mean? Did it all have to do with what Rei had visioned, or with what Tanya explained about what her father and his friend found? Did it also had to do with what Ami was explaining to them in Rei's temple? Only time will tell.

Sighing, Haruka got up and touched Michiru on the shoulder, as she always did when she needed comforting. "Don't worry, whatever it is, we'll get through it. We always do. As long as we fight side by side with one another, we won't lose. We _must_ protect the Princess and everyone we love," The taller woman nodded with determination.

"Yeah, you're right Haruka, as usual," Michiru chuckled. With a wink, Haruka squeezed Michiru's shoulder gently with reassurance, then hurried off to release some of her energy in her driving.

When Haruka was gone and Michiru left alone, the famous violinist looked back in her Talisman once again, the nervous look returning on her pretty face. "But still, I just can't help but wonder...what's going on?" she whispered to herself. But there was no answer to her question as the mirror only shined brightly in the living room's light and remain silent.

------------------------------ 

Jubaan High School:

The last bell of the day rang, and as usual, a crowd of students hurried out of their classroooms, but instead of rushing out the large front doors towards their home, jobs, or to just hang out, the students hurried to a large bulletin board that held the scores of the math final exams that was held last week for the seniors. Soon, the front halls were barely manueverable because of the crowd of students that were eager to see their scores.

Tanya emerged from her classroom last, her hands clutching the handle of her schoolbag in front of her and a nervous expression on her face. "Okay, this is it, no turning back..." she said to herself. "Just go over there, and see whether all that studying Ami-chan put you through worked or not." With a determined nod, Tanya walked over towards the area in front of the school bulletin, which was just thinning out from the crowd of students. From since the other day, the girls have been trying to put the tragic image of the woman having her soul extracted and dying away from their minds. It had made them feel helpless in a way they never experienced before. Thinking about the exams was a good distraction, but Tanya hoped deep in her heart that she and her friends would never have to experience anything like that again. Today was supposed to be an important meeting at Rei's shrine, because they would inform the newly arrived Seiya and Taiki about what they were up against. The senshi were relieved with getting extra help, but secretly hoped it was enough.

As she walked up towards the board, Tanya was met by Usagi, Minako, Ami, and Makoto, each eager to see how they did. "Heya! Well guys, this is it!" said Minako, smiling as she took of her earphones. The girls all smiled when they heard the popular song "All For You" by Janet Jackson playing from it.

"Heheh, just a little song to keep my spirits and hopes up!" the blonde actress giggled as she turned her CD player off.

"Yeah well, let's just get this over it, please," Makoto said, running her hand nervously through her long brown hair. "I hate being tortured like this!"

"You're not the only one," sighed Tanya, already feeling her stomach beginning to turn.

"You guys go on ahead," said Usagi, "Maybe you can spare me the humiliation and look at my scores for me?" The blonde girl laughed nervously.

"No way Usagi-chan! If we go, YOU go!" Tanya pulled along the petite girl behind her as the others smiled in amusement and walked towards the board.

When they arrived, each looked up to the first name, and were not surprised to see that it was Ami's. "Oh gee, look at that, Ami made the top 5." said Minako sarcastically.

"Awww, come on guys, it can't be that bad, I'm sure you all did great." The genius girl blushed and smiled nervously, although a hint of pride did show in her eyes. She turned back towards the board to see who else did as well as she did.

"Oh no!" cried Tanya, "I probably did so bad, my name isn't even _ON_ the list! I don't see it anywhere down here..." So used to seeing her name towards the bottom of the list when it comes to math, Tanya had automatically bent down to look at the bottom score. When she didn't see her name after looking again, she sobbed softly and fell sadly to her knees.

Makoto was just about to comfort her when she happened to look a couple of spaces below Ami's name. Her eyes widened, and she tapped the dark skinned girl on her shoulder. "Errr, Tanya-chan..."

"Now I'll never get into a good University! My future is doomed! Why did I ever think I could even pass this stupid test in the first place!" Tanya eyes misted up with tears.

"Ummm, Tanya?" Makoto tapped her again.

"This is just great! Now I've let myself and everyone else down. I can never show my face here again..."

"TANYA-CHAAAN!"

The girl nearly jumped 10 feet in the air, "N...nani, Mako-chan?" Tanya blinked in confusion and surprise.

The tall, brown haired girl just smiled, and placing her finger on Tanya's chin, turned her head up to see the name that was not far below Ami's. When Tanya read the name, her eyes widened to nearly double their size. It was _her_ name! Tanya stood up and blinked her eyes again, just to make sure, and looked at it again. Yes, it was still there. Her name, written in black, and the score of "89" written in red, slightly squiggly as though it was written in a shaky, disbelieving hand.

"I...I...passed?" Tanya whispered in disbelief. For a few moments, Tanya could only stare at her name and score, shocked that she had achieved such high points in one of her worst school subjects.

"Alright Tanya-chan! You did it!" shouted Usagi, rushing over and giving her friend a big hug. Coming out of her stupor, Tanya smiled and hugged her back.

"Yeah, and she's not the only one. You all did good, just like I thought," smiled Ami proudly as she pointed to the other names with high marks. On the list was Usagi with a 86, Minako with 84 and Makoto with 85. Smiling widely, Tanya took Usagi's hands in her own and winked. Usagi, knowing what she was thinking, winked back, and after taking a deep breath, both jumped, threw their clasped hands together in the air and shouted "YATAAAAA!" to signify their personal celebration of victory.

"Wow, we passed guys, can you believe it? We're going to graduate this year!" exclaimed Minako. She laughed with delight as she imagined the things she would ask her parents for her graduation presents.

"Hi everyone!" The group turned to see Naru and her boyfriend Umino walk up.

"Hi Naru-chan!" waved Tanya. "Oh man, you wouldn't believe the good news!" She gave her a proud smile.

The red head smiled back, and when she saw the happy expressions on their faces, she chuckled. "Well, I guess I can assume you all passed the exam, ne?" When they nodded, she walked up to the board to see her name. Next to it was an even 90.

"Naru-chan, not bad," smiled Umino, running a hand through his recently cut hair. He then turned to Ami, "Once again, we're in tide. We have to stop this game soon, or I'm going to believe one of us is holding back!"

"Sure Umino, like I do THAT anymore! I guess we're both just too smart for our own good," chuckled Ami, remembering the important lesson Michiru gave her years ago at the swimming pool in the Sports Center. Everyone groaned and chuckled in good nature.

"You guys, I have to go find Yaten and tell him! There's no way I can wait until we meet at Rei's," said Tanya, "I'll meet you all over there with him, okay?

"Sure Ti, just don't be late. I'd hate to have to think up an excuse about what you and Yaten are doing to make you miss our important meeting." winked Makoto. Usagi blushed and chuckled, thinking about the sensual reasons she and Mamoru were late to any senshi meeting whenever she had good news to tell him.

"Yeah right!" chuckled Tanya. "See you guys in a bit!" She turned and raced towards the school's music room, where she knew Yaten was rehearsing with the school band.

Pushing pass the crowd of students, Tanya quickly found the music room down at the end of the hall. When she rushed in, Yaten was alone and just putting away his keyboard, He looked up and smiled gently when he saw her. "Hi! What's the big rush? I was just coming to meet you all and come with you to..."

But he never got to finish as the smaller girl rushed up and enveloped him a big hug and kiss, nearly knocking him over. "I got the best news!" she said in a rush of excitement when she leaned away from him. When she finished telling him about how she passed the exam, he smiled proudly.

"That's great Ti! Now you can finally stop staying up all night and worrying about not graduating, ne?" He winked mischieviously at her.

"Awww, come on, I wasn't that bad, was I?" At the look Yaten gave her, Tanya knew she was and blushed. "Okay, okay, maybe I was! Let's just go and get to Rei's before she starts biting everyone's head off!" Tanya grabbed Yaten's hand and the young singer barely had time to grab his bookbag and rush out the large room with her.

The two walked out into the brisked Autumn air and held hands as they talked about what they thought graduation would be like. Tanya's heart was all aflutter again as she looked at Yaten's handsome face, his silvery hair waving all around him and his sensuous lips turned up in a soft smile. _My God, how did I end up so lucky to have such a great guy like him?_ Tanya wondered to herself. They turned a corner that would lead them to Rei's temple, and suddenly, they heard a loud scream. "What was that?" Tanya exclaimed.

Yaten narrowed his green eyes, already knowing that whatever it was, it wasn't good. "Trouble, come on!" They hurried a few blocks down, and in front of a small catholic church, Tanya and Yaten stopped dead in their tracks and gaped when they saw Bzuzu standing over the fallen figure of an alter boy. The red demon smiled sadistically when he saw them among the crowd of people running away and screaming.

"It's about time," he sneered. "I really wanted you to see this..." He positioned his large, clawed hand over the boy's chest, and prepared to plunge in and rip out his soul.

To Be Continued... 


	9. Chapter 9

Sailor Moon: The Rise of B'aal

Chapter 9

His mind occupied with a thousand thoughts, Father O'Brian absentmindedly walked down the narrow sidewalk towards the small church he made plans to visit that day. He nearly had all the information he needed on the legend and mythology of this B'aal demon, and he needed to go over just a few more details with one of the very few Japanese ministers and preachers stationed there at the church not to far from Tanya's school.

When Timothy spoke with the man on the phone, with the help of his friend Peter in translating of course, the Japanese minister seemed very excited to share his findings with the Father's. Both men have heard the reports on the news about the rise of a cult that worshipped the Demon Prince in the ancient country of Israel, and he wanted to make sure if any of this was related to what happened with him in South America.

Suddenly, just as he was turning the corner that lead to the church about two blocks away, he heard loud screaming and was nearly knocked over by a crowd of terrified people as they rushed passed him, some so scared they ran over the backs of those who fell. All of them were shouting and screaming in Japanese, so the middle aged man could only look around in confusion and wonder what was going on. When the crowd of people finally rushed passed and thin out as they went their seperate ways, the Irish man looked to the direction they came from and narrowed his blue eyes. Whatever it was, it was coming from the very church he was supposed to be in. He took a deep breath, and rushed forward, determined to find out what happened, and hoping no one was hurt.

Moments later, he stopped in his tracks and blinked his eyes in confoundment when he saw Tanya and Yaten standing before a red skinned demon, his pointed tail swishing back and forth, black horns sticking out of his high forehead and long, razar sharp claws ready to rip into the chest of an unconscious alter boy. _By the Saints, what is this? A demon?_ the older man thought desperately to himself. He desperately wanted to rush forward and give any help he can, but his curiousity got the best of him, and rushing behind a large tree in the sidewalk not to far away, he watched to see what would happen. If that..._thing_ had any intention of hurting Tanya or her love, he would deal with it.

------------------- 

Tanya stepped forward, her eyes blazing with anger. "NO! Get away from him! I won't let you hurt anymore innocent people!" she yelled out, her small hands balled into fist.

Bzuzu's hands stopped inches above the boy's chest, and he looked at her with an amused and cocky look. "Is that so? What are you going to do about it, huh?" He cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. "You humans are so pathetic, with your _morality_ and goodness and love! No matter. Soon, it won't do you any good!" To emphasis this, the High Level demon laughed loudly, and prepared once more to take out the soul of the boy laying before him.

"Don't you get it, you moron?" said Yaten, his body rigid with barely contained anger. "Goodness and love is what sets humans aparts from all other living creatures here on this planet."

Tanya stepped forward next to him, her eyes flashing mischieviously for a moment, "And it's what sets us apart from evil ingrates like _you_, who wouldn't know love or goodness if it rose up and bit you in the...!"

But she never got to finish as Bzuzu roared in rage and shot forth a powerful blast of black energy, fueled by his anger. The two barely jumped up high out of the way when the energy struck the spot they were just standing in, and caused a loud explosion that could be heard for miles. Tanya and Yaten landed with an expert flip safely a few feet away. The smoke barely cleared when the evil demon rushed at them, his hands slashing at them with long, deadly claws. "I'll make you pay for such insolence, you talking MONKEYS!" he screamed out.

The couple spread apart just as Bzuzu was upon them, flipping over his head as he slashed empty space. "Stay still, so I can rip your stinking body to pieces!" The demon's eyes blazed in pure, primal rage. As soon as they landed behind him, Yaten rushed up to him, and kicking out his leg, swiped the legs from under Bzuzu, causing him to fall heavily to the ground.

"Two little words for you; _anger...management_," the young man smirked. He turned to Tanya and nodded. "We better transform and take care of this before anymore people get hurt,"

"Hai!" After looking around cautiously to make sure no one was around to see, the two backed up and yelled their transformation phrases simultaneously;

SIRIUS EMERALD STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

As before, their bodies glowed with power, and they felt the rush of power from their respective stars flow through them, giving them strength and courage. But unknown to them, someone watched in amazement a few feet down the block, his eyes wide with disbelief as he watched the girl he knew from since her birth transform into one of the legendary Sailor Senshi he had heard so much about.

Bzuzu raised himself slowly to his feet, his breaths ragged and eyes still blazing with anger. "D..Damn you!" he panted, his teeth bared. "I won't let you..defeat me! Not when we're so close!" With a loud roar, the demon rushed forward again, slashing wildly at Sirius and Star Healer.

The Starlight Warrior and Star Senshi easily jumped and flipped over his head, their physical abilities enhanced in their senshi form. But this time, Bzuzu was ready for them. Immediately after they landed, he turned around and shot out a blast of powerful red energy, and it barely missed the two by inches as they jumped high again and watched with shock as the energy flowed underneath them to strike the tall tree right next to the church.

It exploded with a deafning noise, and pieces of the tree flew and landed all around them. _My God, that was close!_ Sirius thought to herself as she wiped off the sweat on her dark forehead. _I hope the others realize what's happening here and come soon..._

"Sirius, look out!" yelled Star Healer. He quickly grabbed her around her small waist and jumped sideways to avoid the deadly claws of the madden demon. Before Sirius could even thank him as he settled her down, Healer turned to the demon and narrowed his eyes.

"That's it, this ends now!" He raised his hands high into the air and shouted out "STAR SENSITIVE, INFERNO!" His medallion appeared in his hands, and when he aimed it at Bzuzu, it shot forth a powerful blast of electrified energy surrounded by stars.

"SIRIUS KISS OF DEATH, CAPTIVATION!" Sirius followed suit as she pressed her hand to her lips as her body glowed violet, then shooting forth the imprint of the kiss. The two powers came together in the air, forming a large black ball surrounded by stars, and headed towards the infuriated demon.

The ball struck Bzuzu, and as he was being enveloped, he screamed loudly in pain. But it only lasted a few moments before the ball exploded, and Bzuzu stood there glaring at them, a trickle of blood coming down his nose. He narrowed his eyes, and with a grunt, disappeared in a bright flash.

"WHAT? How could he survive that, and where did he go?" exclaimed Sirius, blinking her eyes in confusion as she stepped forward.

"Never mind, at least he's gone for now. We have to see if the boy is alright," Star Healer said. Turning, the two headed for the still unconscious boy. They didn't see the shimmer in the air behind them begin to form into a figure, but one person did.

Father O'Brian gasped as he saw the danger the two were in from where he was standing, and putting thoughts and safety for himself aside, he rushed forward as fast as his legs could carry him. "Tanya! Look out! Behind you!" he yelled as he rushed up to them.

Sailor Sirius turned around, and her eyes widened in surprise. "What? OH! Father O'Brian, what are you doing here?" But before she could even realize her blunder, she and Star Healer had to duck down as a blast from Bzuzu nearly took off their heads and struck the side of the church.

The demon smirked evilly, then turned to the older man running towards them. Before anyone could react, the demon disappeared and reappeared almost immediately right behand the Father as he stopped short. Then, to Sirius's horror, he reached forward and slammed his clawed hands through the man's back, and roughly pulled out the sphere that contained his soul. Father O'Brian screamed in agony as his body convulsed, then fell limply to the ground. The silvery ball glowed brightly with a holy and indescribably beautiful light, and Bzuzu laughed in triumph. "Another Purity Soul! At last, victory will soon be ours!" With that, the demon disappeared with his signature bright flash.

But his words went unheard as Sailor Sirius's body turned numb at the horrifying sight before her, and she fell slowly to her knees and brought her hands to her dark cheeks. "Father O'Brian", she whispered. At that moment, memories she tried so hard to push away in the back of her mind surfaced in a rush, and the pupils in her eyes dilated and dulled with pain as she remembered the only other time she had lost someone she loved, someone she lost when she was still too young to understand. No, this couldn't be happening to her. Not again, not like this! But Sirius couldn't stop the images, and it played in her mind just like it was happening all over again;

-------------- 

_In the small hospital outside of the city of Tripoli, a younger Tanya in pigtails, looking to be only 8 years old, sat in the waiting room at the end of a long, dark hall, nervously waiting for her father and the news he would bring about her sick mother. Moments later, Peter Cambrigde walked into the waiting room, his face extremely gaunt and tired looking. When she saw him, Tanya jumped up from her seat and rushed to him. _

_"Daddy! Where's Mama? Is she better yet? Can she come home now?" The little girl looked up at her father hopefully. _

_The man sighed sadly, and taking his little girl's hand, lead her to the cushioned seats, and sat her down next to him. "Sweetheart, your mother...she...she didn't.." Tears misted in the man's eyes, but he swallowed and continued. "Mama..didn't make it. She..she died. Mama's gone." _

_The dark skinned little girl was silent a moment, trying to process what her father just said. What did he mean, gone? Where did she go? He couldn't mean...he couldn't mean... _

Blinking her eyes, she shook her head fiercely, not wanting to believe her mother was truly gone. "NO! It can't be true! She told me she was coming home soon!" 

_The young Tanya got up and rushed down the hall to where her mother's room was. When she reached the doorway to the hospital room, she looked through the large window to the side and saw her mother laying on the hospital bed, her eyes closed. Unable to comprehend at first the concept of death at that young age...especially the death of a parent, little Tanya thought her mother was merely sleeping; but moments later, two nurses walked up to the bed from the bathroom, and taking the sheets from the end of the bed, drew it up to cover the dead Kenyan woman's face and body. _

_At that sight, Tanya screamed, and when she tried to open the door, it was locked. "NOOO! Mama! Wake up! Wake up Mama! Please! Wake up!" The girl banged heavily on the window and screamed until her father rushed up and gathered her in his arms. For long moments, the younger Tanya just sobbed heavily onto her father's shoulder, feeling lost and more alone than ever in her young life. _

_"Shhhh...It's okay sweetheart", her father said soothingly as he held her gently. "It'll be fine. I'm here for you, always, and so is Uncle Tim. We'll both take care of you..." _

Off to the side, a younger looking Father O'Brian stood, his eyes also misting at the sad scene. At those words Peter said, he nodded, and walked up to them to place a gentle hand on the child's shoulder. 

------------------ 

Back in the present, Sailor Sirius stared unblinking at the sight of Father O'Brian's limp form before her, almost hoping it was a dream. As if in a trance, she got up and walked slowly over to where he lay. She knelt down besides him, and slowly, she reached over to touch his face. "Father O'Brian? Uncle Tim? P...please, you..you have to get up now, please..." Sirius pleaded softly as she shook him.

But no sound came from the Irish man's already cold lips, and when Star Healer walked up next to her, she pleadingly looked up at him, but the young man shook his head, his face saddened. "I'm sorry...its too late.." He gently put his hand on her shoulder.

"NO!" Sirius screamed as she turned back to the Father's body. "Come on Uncle Tim, it's me, your wee little Ti. You're...you're just hurt! You'll get better, I promise! Just please...please wake up! Wake up!" Tears she had been fighting hard to hold back began to mist in her eyes as she shook him harder, but she slowly realized the truth as the man continued to lay still. "Please don't go! Come back, Uncle Tim! Please come back..." But the man remained silent and still at her pleading as she gently stroked and tapped his cold face. It was at that moment that Sirius knew it was true, that the man who helped raised her was gone, gone forever, and before she could help herself, the Star senshi screamed mournfully from the depths of her soul.

"NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Inside, it was as if something had snapped, and nothing or anyone made any sense to her. Her scream could be heard from far and wide, for it seemed as though it was being carried farther away than usual by her pain and sorrow. Tears streaming down her face, Sirius lay her head on the man's still chest and sobbed like she had never done before, her heart breaking in two. Just then, the Sailor Team and Sailor Star Fighter and Maker rushed up, ready for battle.

When they saw the scene before them, they stopped dead in their tracks, and tears misted in their eyes as they heard Sailor Sirius's heart wrenching sobs.

"Sailor Sirius! Oh God..." Sailor Moon whispered, her hand going over her heart. Not knowing what else to do, Moon turned into the arms of Tuxedo Kamen standing next to her, and buried her faces in his chest. Nothing could have prepared her for this, and from the faces of the other senshi, she knew it was the same for all of them. Each let the tears slide down their faces then, feeling helpless as Sirius continued to cry, her sorrowful crying sounding alone in the still and silent air.

------------------- 

Two days later:

Yaten slowly walked up the steps towards the Hikawa Jinga shrine, his heart not into going to the meeting, but knowing this had to be done for the sake of Tanya. About a day after the incident, the Senshi Team held an emergency meeting as Tanya stayed home, recuperating with the love and care of her father. Each member knew it was critical to find out who the enemy really was _and_ how to defeat it. But yet, the team couldn't ignore the sense of fear and hopelessness that entered their heart, and the doubts that they can beat such a horrific and merciless enemy. Ami and Mamoru, gathering as much information as they can about this B'aal demon, brought them up to date on the reports of unrest within the Middle East dealing with a cult thousands of years old that worshipped him. Mamoru helped out with the research he did in his own school, which detailed just how influential B'aal was thousands of years ago. Now, the meeting continued today, and the group waited in anticipation on whatever new information Ami and Mamoru provided.

When Yaten opened the sliding rice paper door, the others welcomed him, not even thinking about the fact he was late, for they already knew where he spent his morning, giving Tanya as much strength and support as he could.

"Yaten-chan, how is Tanya doing?" Usagi asked as she walked up to silvery blonde young man. Her eyes were full of worry and concern as she clasped her hands in front of her. Just before Yaten walked in, she was in Mamoru arms, knowing how lucky she was to have him there by her side at a time like this. But seeing the look in his eyes, Usagi knew that Tanya was lucky to have someone like Yaten too, who truly loved and cared for her as Mamoru did for herself.

"I'm not really sure. She slept for nearly 20 hours straight. Her father said it was due to shock," The young man sighed helplessly. "He didn't want to leave her alone, but he just had to leave and help make the...funeral arrangements." He looked up at his friends nervously. "Do...do you mind if we make this short? I don't want to leave her alone for too long. I know Marco is there and all, but..." Once again, slight tears misted in his eyes at the thought of his love being in so much pain.

"Of course," nodded Ami. "Now, here's what else Mamoru and I found..." The group closed in and listened intently, each determined and willing to do their part to make sure no one else will have to suffer the pain Tanya was going through now.

To Be Continued... 


	10. Chapter 10

Sailor Moon: The Rise of B'aal

Chapter 10

Hikawa Jinga Shrine:

For nearly an hour, the Sailor Senshi team sat Indian style in a semicircle and listened as Ami talked about the findings she and Mamoru discovered through their research in their respective schools and libraries. Along with what they had already, this new research included the findings on an ancient cult that worshiped the unholy demon named B'aal, and how human sacrifices were made to him. These sacrifices normally consisted of young women, children, and even firstborns, which the team was horrified to discover. They also discussed the many names the Demon Prince went by, and the countries that were reported to have secret organizations that still held those kinds of practices to worship B'aal. Finally, Ami ended by explaining the recent developments in Israel, about how riots of men screaming out B'aal's name were attacking and destroying whole neighborhoods and kidnapping the young for recruitment and sacrifice. No one knew how to stop it, or when or why it began.

"My God, this is becoming worse than we thought," sighed Usagi, already feeling her heart beat loudly at the thought of such things happening so far away, and the possibility of them happening here in her home country.

"Yeah, and I feel that if we don't stop this soon, the evil will just spread throughout the whole planet," Rei said worriedly

"Yes, this is very serious, and we have to do all that we can to make sure that whatever is happening around the world stops," nodded Mamoru, his intelligent eyes narrowing as closed his thick note book and put it away in his bookbag. "There are so many people out there that are losing their loved ones as Tanya has, and we can't allow that to go on any longer."

"That poor girl," said Michiru softly, "I knew something was going to happen. I felt it from my Aqua Mirror, but I didn't have a chance to say anything." Tears misted her in eyes as she brought a hand up to cover her mouth. "If only I would have done something to stop it, then that...that _monster_ wouldn't have...it wouldn't have..." The green haired musician, unable to say anymore, shivered slighly at the memory of Tanya crying over the kind Father O'Brian's body, and sighed.

"Michiru, it's alright, it wasn't your fault, any of it," soothed Hotaru, going over to her one-time adoptive mother and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We can't let guilt or grief stop us from doing what me must. We HAVE to be strong and stick together..."

"She's right," Haruka put in, putting a hand on Michiru's other shoulder. "The best thing we can do for Tanya now is be there for her and make sure this doesn't happen to anyone else...ever again" The racer's eyes narrowed in determination as she thought of the pain the shorter dark skinned girl she come to love like a sister was going through.

With those encouraging words, Michiru looked up at the two friends she had come to cherish the most, even more than her own life, and smiled gratefully, knowing that what they said was right. She took their hands in her own, and squeezed them gently to tell them how she appreciated their support.

"And don't forget, Yaten, we're here for you too," said Seiya, giving the shorter member of the Three Lights a supportive smile and thumbs up.

Taiki gave him a slightly annoyed glance, then smiled in knowing that even in the worst of situations, Seiya always had a way to try and brighten things up."Right, we'll do whatever we can to put an end to this. You can count on us." the brown haired young man said.

"I know, thanks," Yaten said softly, smiling his appreciation.

"Hey, speaking of which, you guys never really explained what you were doing back here. Is Princess Kakyuu in trouble or something?" asked Minako, getting curious.

"Actually, everything is fine on our home planet," replied Seiya, "The thing is, it got a little TOO peaceful, so me and Taiki decided to drop by for a visit to see how you all were doing, and to check on our soon to be hitched friend here." At that, Seiya reached over and laid a gentle hand on Yaten's shoulder as the the smaller young man blushed harshly. "Like you, we were able to keep our male form when we transformed, because in our hearts, we knew we wanted to stay men. Kakyuu's powers also helped in making us stay male, as it increased after she took all the Star Seeds Chaos stole back to their home. Then, all of a sudden, Kakyuu felt a disturbance in your system, so she sent us here to check on it. She gives you all her best and hopes to see you all soon." He gave a little wink, "Besides, it'd be fun to see if people remember us from the whole "idol" thing...and to see if Odango wouldn't mind seeing an old friend again!"

Everyone chuckled lightly at that as Usagi blushed, grateful for at least a slight deversion from the troubles that they would face. Haruka rolled her eyes and muttered sarcastically, "Oh yeah, _sure_ she would."

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm glad you're here," said Yaten, placing his hand on top of Seiya's. "We need all the help we can get, because this promises to be one of our toughest battles." With a determined nod, the Three Lights placed their hands on top of one another, knowing in their hearts that no matter what, they would defend this planet as much as they would their own home.

"Ami, if it's okay and you're done, I think I'd better go and check on Tanya now," Yaten said as he got up.

"Yes, it's fine," she replied, as she too got up with the others, then stretched out tired muscles. "I've told you all that I know so far, but believe me, they'll be plenty more."

"We'll go with you then," said Taiki as he and Seiya helped Ami gather her things. "I think it'll be good if she sees a few familiar faces now."

"Yeah, tell her for us we'll see her another time. She shouldn't get so many visitors now, it might overwhelm her." said Makoto, "When you get there, give her our best, okay?"

"And tell her that I'll bring some of Ouji-san's special tea next time too." Rei said, straightening her robes as she stood up.

With those parting words, the Sailor Team departed to their own homes, feeling better at getting information about the enemy they were about to face.

------------------------- 

In her modest sized bedroom, Tanya lay flat on her back on her bed for long moments, wearing sweat pants and a large tee-shirt, and staring vacantly at the ceiling. So many thoughts and images were going through her head, she never noticed the door open slightly and Marco slowly walking in, his normally wagging tail now hanging limp with sadness. Tanya's eyes were now dry, for no more tears could be produced after the amount of crying she had done. Now, there was nothing but a dull ache, a void that she had only felt when her mother had died.

Not even the long, hot bath she just had lifted the heaviness that surrounded her heart. She could only think of the times she had with Father O'Brian, the many things he had taught her about religion, history, and understanding other cultures and countries, since he had been to nearly every civilized and third world country. He had been there for her when her parents couldn't, due to their missionary travels, teaching her right from wrong and taking care of her when she was sick. No one besides her parents held so much love for her, and had been such an influence in her life as her Uncle Tim, and Tanya knew that no one else ever will. She missed him already with a fierceness matched only to the loss of her mother. The day they left Lybia to come to Japan, it was Father O'Brian Tanya ran to with tears running down her face, wishing there was some way he could come. But he merely smiled and said that through God, they would always be together.

With a worried doggy whine, Marco jumped onto the bed and gently laid his head on her stomach, then looked up at her with concerned eyes. He too knew how important the older man was to his charge, and he missed him too, but he was still worried about her and he wanted more than anything to let her know that he and her friends will always be there for her. "Tanya, are you going to be okay now?" the gold furred dog asked, "We're all worried about you, and we..._I_...just want what's best for you. Please, you have to say something now. It's been so long since you've said anything..." With another worried whine, the dog gently laid his paw and his head on her stomach, and waited for any sign that she heard him.

For a few moments, Tanya just stared straight up, as though not even noticing her canine companion. Then, she blinked a few times and reached down to slowly scratch his furry ears. She sighed and sat up on the bed, pulling her legs under her. "Marco, it's alright, I'll be...okay" she said softly, her voice still a bit shaky. "I'm sorry I worried you and everyone else. But I...I miss him so much already. I keep praying this is a horrible nightmare or one of those hide and seek games he used to play with me, and he would come out and laugh at me, and we'd play again...and..and..." A mournful sob escaped her lips, and she threw her arms around Marco's thick furred neck and cried softly again, fresh tears flowing down again.

"Shhhh, it's okay. Just let it out," Marco said gently, "We all miss him, but it'll be okay, just believe..." For a few minutes he allowed Tanya to just cry, and he could feel her hurt and sorrow as her body shook with her sobs.

Tanya leaned away from him when the crying was done and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I just can't believe he's gone. I mean, you hear about people dying all the time in far away places and you think...gosh, that's so sad for them...and you go on with your life. But when it happens to you, it...it just hurts so bad." She sighed and looked into Marco's eyes. "I...I couldn't save him Marco! All these powers and super abilities I have to help keep the world safe and protect strangers, and yet I couldn't save the one person that meant so much to me. Why Marco, why couldn't I save him?"

"Please don't blame yourself Tanya," said Marco, putting a paw on her leg, "There was nothing you could have done. Father O'Brian wouldn't have wanted you to worry like this. You and the Sailor Senshi will figure this whole...demon thing out, I know it. You just have to trust in yourself." He leaned over and gave her a quick doggy kiss, and nodded with assurance.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," smiled Tanya. She chuckled and scratched the dog's ears in gratitude, feeling a little better than she had in a while.

Just then, there was a soft knocking on the door, and when it opened, a tall, blue haired attractive woman entered, and she smiled when she saw Tanya.

"Oh, Mrs...errr..I mean, Dr. Mizuno!" exlaimed a surprised Tanya. "I...I didn't expect...I mean.." Her cheeks turned red at the sight of Ami's mother.

"It's okay, I know you weren't expecting me," the woman smiled as she sat down on the bed next to her and crossed her legs. Knowing the two might want to talk, Marco hopped off and quietly exited the bedroom. "Actually, your father and I thought that maybe you wanted to talk about what happened. I know you lost your mom a while ago, so I figured you'd want to talk to someone who's...well...more of the motherly type. Someone like me?"

"Really?" Tanya's eyes widened as the woman nodded. From ever since her mom died, Tanya had never really been close to any other older women, and most of her fears and doubts, things that she couldn't even tell her father, she kept inside. The thought of actually have someone like a mom listen to her was enough to send the girl's heart soaring.

"Yes, of course! Any friend of Ami's is as good as a daughter to me. Just ask any of the other girls." Dr. Mizuno smiled, and reaching forward, tucked a stray lock of Tanya's black hair behind her ear. "And you're such a pretty young girl Tanya, you shouldn't have to be alone at a time like this. So please, don't hold hold anything back. Anything you want to talk about, I'm here."

With tears misting in her eyes, Tanya nodded, and taking a deep breath, she let out all her feelings she's been holding back for so long. She told the woman about how she felt when her mother died, her sorrows, her joys, and how much she would miss Father O'Brian. She even talked about her feelings for Yaten, and her hopes for the future with him. Leaving nothing out, Tanya spoke to Dr. Mizuno as she would have her own mother had she been living. 

Dr. Mizuno proved to be a very patient and understanding woman, carefully giving her advice and listening attentively to Tanya's words. When she was done, Tanya allowed the woman to hold her in a gentle hug.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Ami's mother said as she stroked back Tanya's hair.

"No, that made me feel better, thanks." Tanya smiled. She leaned back and looked shyly into the woman's eyes. "Do..umm...do you think we can talk again...someday? I'd like that. That is, if you don't mind..." She blushed slightly.

"Of course, I'd be more than happy to dear. Your dad has my number. When you want to talk again, just give me a call." The woman nodded, and after giving Tanya one last hug, rose and got ready to leave.

As she opened the door, Tanya's father just happened to walk up the stairs, a worried look on his face. Closing the door in a little so Tanya couldn't see, Mrs. Mizuno smiled and gave the thumbs up sign, showing him that the talk was successful. The man sighed with relief, and mouth the words "thank you."

The woman nodded with a smile, then walked down the steps and showed herself out the backdoor. When she was gone, Tanya's father walked into her room. "Hey sweetheart," he smiled. "You have some visitors here that I know you'll be happy to see. Are you up to meeting them?" He gave his daughter a concerned look.

"Yeah, I think so," Tanya smiled back, "I'll be fine now Daddy, don't worry. Mrs. Mizuno helped alot. Tell them I'll be down in a minute". She quickly got up and went over to the closet to find a pair of jeans and shirt toput on.

"Okay then," He turned to go.

"Oh, and Daddy?"

The tall man turned back, "Yes?"

"Thank you. I appreciate what you did, and for being there for me." With a grateful smile, Tanya rushed over and hugged her father tightly. For a few moments, father and daughter just held each other, grateful that they had each other at such a tough time.

"Anytime sweetheart" the man smiled. He kissed her lightly on the forehead, then turned to leave as Tanya hurriedly got dressed.

A few minutes later, Tanya walked down the stairs, and she smiled happily when she saw who was waiting. "Taiki, Seiya, YATEN!" She rushed forward and gave each of them a long hug and kiss, saving the last for her love Yaten.

"We just thought that maybe you'd want a little fresh air, and spend sometime with those who care about you," smiled Taiki.

"Are you going to be okay now?" Yaten asked, taking both of Tanya's hands in his own.

"Yeah, now that you're here," Tanya said softly. For a few seconds, it was just her and Yaten as they looked lovingly into each other eyes, drawing strength from each other.

"Hey, if ever you guys want to be alone, you can just say so, you know." smirked Seiya. He then grunted in pain as Taiki jabbed him lightly in the ribs with his elbow. He chuckled with the others as Seiya glared up at him.

"Come on, let's get out of here before he thinks of some other silly thing to say," the taller young man smiled.

The other three nodded, then walked out into the warm, Autumn late morning sunshine, hoping that the walk would raise their mood.

----------------------- 

Ramalah, Israel

West Bank:

Out of breath and panting, a young Arab girl rushed through the old part of the city, desperately trying to put distance between herself and the rioting men about two blocks away. She was scared beyond belief, and she knew that if she wanted to live, she HAD to get out of this city, and NOW!

Not too long ago, she had witnessed these same group of men grab a woman of low reputation and drag her down a dark and secluded alley. The woman never even had a chance to scream, and the girl didn't know if she was dead or alive. The men were now running around and screaming and shouting the words _"Death to all who opposes our Lord and Master B'aal!"_ The girl hardly had any idea who this B'aal was, but it certainly didn't sound good. She stopped and jumped at the sound of another scream and the sound of a bottle being smashed against a wall. Another victim.

She turned to run, but her sandled foot caught on something, and with a gasp, the tanned skinned girl fell to the dusty, sandy ground. She quickly picked herself up and hurried to her home, where her widowed mother was packing away their meager belongings. _By Allah, please help us leave this place alive!_ the girl prayed as she pulled the traditional covering over her head and hair. She ran on, leaving behind the screams and torture as the group of men continued to rampage the city.

---------------------------- 

As Tanya held hands with Yaten, she and the other members of the once popular Three Lights walked within the peaceful surroundings of Ichinohashi park, talking about old times and what the planet Kinmoku was now like. "There's even a honorary memorial set up for the Sailor Senshi, for their help in cleansing Galaxia and returning the Star Seeds back to their planets!" Taiki smiled as he reached a hand up and caught one of the falling leaves.

"Wow, really? That is so cool!" smiled Tanya. She was so glad for the time she was spending with the man she loved and his friends. But more than that, it helped ease the pain of losing Father O'Brian.

Suddenly, there was a rumbling that shook the park ground heavily, and people all around feel and cried out in surprise.

"What's going on?" shouted out Seiya.

The ground split open right before them, and to their horror, Bzuzu burst through the split, and landed heavily before them with an evil grin.

"Well, well, hello again!" the evil demon grinned. "Are we ready to have fun?"

Tanya gasped in fear, and stepped backwards, unable to speak because she was shaking so badly.

"You again!" Yaten screamed out in rage. "Get out of here before you'll be sorry, I swear it!" His green eyes narrowed dangerously

"Oh, I don't think so!" the red, evil demon smirked scornful. "I brought along a few friends. Why don't you say hello to them?"

Bzuzu snapped his fingers, and in a series of flashes, about a half dozen strange looking monsters appeared all around them. Everywhere, people screamed and ran away. They were very tall, fat, and had only one eye in the middle of their foreheads. Above the eye, a white horn stuck out dangerously. They snapped their razor sharp teeth and growled loudly.

"What the heck are those?" Taiki gasped as he went in a fighting stance.

Tanya's eyes blinked, then she gulped loudly. "My God, those are...are..._ONI!_

To Be Continued... 


	11. Chapter 11

Sailor Moon: The Rise of B'aal

Chapter 11

For long moments, Tanya could only stare at the ugly demons surrounding herself and the three young men, her eyes wide with disbelief. In her studies with Ami, she had read about how the legendary Japanese demons wreaked havoc in stories about ancient Japan. She doubted they were actually real, but since recent events, Tanya had come to believe that anything was possible. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes for moment, praying deep in her heart that this was just a dream, that those demons would be gone any minute.

But the sounds of growling and roars was evidence enough that this was definitely real, and only a miracle can help them out of this now. With quick movements, Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten circled protectively around Tanya, knowing how vulnerable she was right now.

"I'm warning you, leave now with your ugly friends, or else..." Seiya narrowed his eyes and he went into a fighting stance along with his partners, but he never got to finish his sentence as the demon Bzuzu stepped forward, red eyes glowing with evil and triumph.

"Or else what, little man?" he growled out. "Oh come on, I thought I'd introduce you to the new help. I'm sure you know about the infamous oni. They're kind of stupid, but at least they're effective in causing destruction!" He laughed loudly.

His lips then twisted in thought for a moment as he looked into Seiya's eyes and seem to bore into the former singer's soul, causing him to squirm with discomfort. Bzuzu raised an eyebrow. "You are not from this world, are you?" he said, his voice curious. He grunted low in his throat, and pointed a finger at the group. "It doesn't matter, you will DIE along with everyone else! All humans will suffer the same fate, no matter what star they come from!"

He turned to the hordes of oni surrounding him, "Destroy them!" But leave the girl to me!" He gave Tanya a leering look, making her gasp out in surprise and moving closer to Yaten. In an instant, the attacking demons rushed forward, roaring loudly and swinging their gigantic clubs.

"Move it!" yelled Seiya as he rushed forward and tackled Yaten and Tanya out of the way of an oni that as about to jump down on them. Seconds later, the trio got up just in time to avoid being smashed by the creature's club, and it left a deep impact in the park's ground. They barely had time to stand up before they had to duck to avoid getting hit by the same club again.

"Damn! These things are fast!" yelled out Yaten, wiping off the sweat that was already forming on his forehead. Deciding this was enough, the silvery haired young man waited for a chance when the creature had his hands over his head, ready to strike. He jumped up and did a double twist flip to land a smashing kick to the side of the roaring oni's head. The creature fell down with a loud _thud_ and lay still, drool falling from his mouth.

"Smooth," Seiya commented, but didn't have time to say anymore as another oni nearly smashed him in the side. But seeing him out the corner of his eye, Seiya did a backward flip and narrowly missed it. The creature roared in frustration and raised his club to strike again, but in a quick move, the former lead singer of the Three Lights rushed forward, and kicking his leg out after doing a double flip, smashed his foot right in sensitive area between the oni's legs. The monster let out a high pitched painful scream, then after dropping his club, sank slowly to the ground in a fetal position with his hands over the front of the loincloth around his waist. After his body convulsed for a moment he lay still.

Seiya blinked in disbelief, then smirked, "Damn, who would have thought?" He chuckled lightly, then turned to see where Taiki was. His eyes widened as he saw an oni trying to sneak up on him as the tallest of the group just finished off smashing his fist into the face of an attacking oni.

"Taiki, look out!" Seiya screamed out. The brown-haired man barely had time to duck and avoid having his head smashed in, and when he straightened back up, he narrowed his violet eyes at the snarling creature.

"Oh come on, you can do better than that!" Taiki teased as he ducked from another swing of the monster's club. He turned and ran towards a large sturdy looking tree, the oni close at his tail behind him. When he reached the tree, Taiki jumped up, ran up along the front of the tree, and using that momentum, leapt off and did a backward flip over the oni's head. The tree was smashed by the creature's club just mere seconds after Taiki flipped off it, and he used that distraction to jump up again and kick the oni hard in the head, leaving him motionless on the ground.

"We have to transform, now!" Yaten rushed to Seiya and Taiki, dragging Tanya along behind him. A strange, dull look was in Tanya's eyes, but no one noticed it or how quiet she was.

"Over there!" Taiki pointed to behind the park's field house a few feet away. They nodded and rushed over to it, the group of demons not too far behind them. As they looked around to make sure no was watching, Seiya was the first to shout the phrase that would transform him into a Starlight Warrior, followed by Yaten and Taiki.

"FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!"

"MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!"

The familiar, nearly blinding white light surrounded the young men as the clothes they were wearing morphed into their new Starlight Warriors fuku. The headphone sets with the microphones adorned their heads, and as the light dimmed, the Sailor Starlights stood ready to fight.

When they turned and say that Tanya hadn't transformed yet, they gave her a concerned look. "Tanya, you have to transform, or we'll never defeat them! Come on!" Star Healer said as he step forward towards her, his green eyes filled with worry. "What's wrong?"

"I...I..." Tanya voice was very shaky, as she couldn't find the words of what she was feeling at that moment. How can she transform now? What if she wouldn't be able to save one of them of them if something went wrong, just like with Father O'Brian? She couldn't go through that pain again, she knew it would destroy her if it did.

But she also knew that she couldn't let herself or the ones who counted on her down. The only way to make sure Bzuzu wouldn't hurt anyone else is to fight, no matter the consequences. But she was still scared..oh so very scared. With tears swimming in her eyes, Tanya nodded with a determination she truly didn't feel, and passing her hand over her necklace, shouted "SIRIUS EMERALD STAR POWER, MAKE-UP!"

As before, a bright, violet light surrounded her body, and she transformed into Super Sailor Sirius. When the light dissipated, the group rushed out to confront the demons that were smashing down anything in their way to get to them. Smashed trees, benches, and small statues lay everywhere.

When the oni saw them, they roared loudly, and raising their clubs, rushed forward to smash them to pieces. "Healer, let's do this!" Star Fighter shouted out, knowing their powers combined would do the most damage.

Healer smiled and nodded as he and Fighter rushed forward. "Right! STAR SENSITIVE, INFERNO!"

 "STAR SERIOUS, LASER!"

The two powerful blasts of star energy shot forward from their medallions and came together in mid-air, then gaining strength, exploded and struck many of the oni that were in the front lines. The creatures' bodies convulsed as the power electrified them with star energy, then fell limp to the ground, smoke rising from them.

"Left overs are fine by me!" shouted Star Maker, rushing pass Fighter and Healer and jumping high in the air. "STAR GENTLE, BLAZE!" A powerful beam of star energy in the colorful form of a rainbow shot forth from Maker's star medallion. The powerful blast struck the demons hard, but it was still not powerful enough to destroy them or knock them out.

"Sirius, go! He's going to need help defeating all the rest of those things!" Healer shouted, noticing some of them still advancing.

For a moment, Sirius stood frozen on the spot, fear sending icy chills up her spine. Suddenly, a flashback of what happened to Father O'Brian entered her mind, and she felt tears gathering in her eyes.

"Sirius! Go, before it's too late!" Star Fighter shouted, watching as Maker fell to one knee in exhaustion, still pouring out his power.

The Sirius Senshi shook her head to clear it, determined in some way to help the Starlights. "O...okay.." she gulped, forcing the fear down. She raised her hand high into the air. "SIRIUS KISS OF DEATH, CAPTIVATION!" Her body was surrounded in a red light, and she brought her palms to her lips and kissed it. She then threw the imprint of the kiss towards the remaining snarling oni, and when it combined with Maker's powers, a black ball that was swirling with rainbow colors surrounded them. The ball shrank as it electrified the screaming monsters, then exploded in bright colors. A few moments later, there was nothing but black ash where the some of the remaining oni stood.

"Hopefully that's all of those disgusting things," Star Healer said dryly, never liking to look at unattractive things in the first place. The group was about to turn and leave when an evil sounding chuckle filled the air.

"Oh, I don't believe so!" Bzuzu suddenly appeared behind Sirius. Before she could do anything, he roughly grabbed her arms behind her, causing her to scream out in pain.

"NOO!" Star Healer screamed in rage, and was about to rush forward to pummel the red demon. But Bzuzu held up a hand and shot out a powerful blast of red energy, knocking the Starlights off their feet and blasting them back a few feet.

"Let me go!" shouted Sirius, struggling in the High Level demon's iron-like grasp.

"Oh don't worry, I will...as soon as I get your soul! Now hold still, and I promise this won't hurt a bit!" Bzuzu smiled sadistically, placing his clawed hand on her back. Then he stopped himself for a moment, just as he was about the plunge his hand in, and closing his eyes, gently pulled Sirius's head back by her hair. He leaned forward and sniffed the Star Warrior's hair and neck, deeply breathing in her scent in a leering way. His loins suddenly tightened at the feel of her in his arms and her smell.

"Ahhh, your body is yet pure and virtuous, just how I like my girls...but you still have the _stink_ of your sweetheart all over you! Why don't you leave him, and let me give you lessons in pleasure..."

Sirius's eyes widened in horror at what the demon had in mind to do with her. "No! YOU SADISTIC FREAK!" Sirius screamed in rage as she blushed. She raised her leg and smashed her heel into the demon's leg beside her. Bzuzu screamed in pain as he released her, but she didn't get far as he reached forward and grabbed her around the neck.

"You'll pay for that!" he yelled before he backhanded her across the face. Sirius was knocked back a few feet and fell nearly lifeless on the ground. He walked towards her and picked her up by the shirt. With a sadistic grin, the demon punched her hard in the stomach, then backhanded her again, sending her smashing into a tree as she screamed loudly in pain.

Sirius gasped painfully for air as blood gushed from her nose and mouth. She raised herself weakly on her elbows and watched helplessly as Bzuzu walked towards her again. "No one _EVER_ speaks to me like that and lives!" the demon growled out, baring his teeth in rage.

"Stay away from her!" screamed out Healer, getting up shakily to his feet with the other Starlights, blood running from the many cuts they recieved from Bzuzu's earlier blast.

But the demon ignored him as he stood before Sailor Sirius, his eyes cold and evil. Sirius looked up at him, her eyes wide with fear as tears streamed down her face. _By Allah, I can't do this anymore!_ she thought sadly as unconsciousness began to set in. _I..I can't fight anymore! Please...just let this all end...just let me die peacefully..._ And with that thought, Sirius collapsed unconscious to the ground as the Starlights gasped in horror.

----------------------------------------- 

In the dark recesses of her mind, Tanya lay still, feeling at peace in the darkness and solitude. But the silence was suddenly broken as a voice shouted out from the blackness.

"Princess!"

Tanya slowly opened her eyes with a flutter to look at the person who said that word, but she was only met with blackness. But it was a different kind of darkness; it was a darkness that enveloped a person in protectiveness, giving a feeling of safety and making them not want to leave. The dark-skinned girl sighed, and closed her eyes again, hoping to never leave this serene place.

"Princess!"

She opened her eyes again, this time making herself to somehow stand in this strange, weightless place. "Who...who's there?" Tanya asked, looking around her. She then looked down on herself, and saw that she was wearing a silky soft and very thin white dress that outlined her figure. "Where am I?" She looked around, but no one was there to answer. An instant later, a bright swirl of white light shot forward, and started swirling around her from bottom to top.

"Princess, it is I, the Sirius Emerald Star stone..." The voice was serene, and had a gentle yet mascaline sound to it. The swirling light stopped floating around Tanya, and floated right before her.

"The Star Stone?" Tanya blinked her eyes in confusion, then gasped. "Oh my gosh, the fight! I was in the park with Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki, and...and...those demons..!"

"Yes, and if you want to save their lives as well as yours, you must accept your new level of power," the voice said. "You must decide quickly, or all is lost..."

"I..." Tanya lowered her eyes. "It's all so confusing! I've lost so much already! My mom, Father O'Brian...how can I keep on fighting?" Tears fell from her eyes down her dark cheeks.

"Princess, you can't let allow those you love to die. Those who you have lost before will always be a part of you because you remember them. It is your memories that keep them alive. Use their love and your memories of them to give you strength in fighting this evil that wants to destroy all. Use it, and you will find you can go on. They would want it that way..." The voice was almost pleading, knowing time was short.

Tanya was quiet for a moment, thinking hard about what a new power level would mean. She thought of how much she knew they loved her, and wanted her to protect her father and friends. Yes, she knew it was true now; they _would_ want it this way. She looked up and nodded. "Then yes, I will accept it. I don't want anyone else to lose someone they loveI don't want to lose anyone else I love..." At those words, thoughts of Yaten, her father, Marco, and all the Inner and Outer Senshi and rest of the Starlights entered Tanya's mind.

"Then so shall it be. Be brave, strong warrior of Sirius, and know that your loved ones are with you." The white light blasted forth a beam that hit Tanya in the middle of her forehead, and the symbol of Sirius appeared on it. Her body was then surrounded by a beautiful white light, and in a shimmer of stars, Tanya faded away back to her body, strength flowing all through her and hope filling her heart.

----------------------------- 

When Bzuzu stood right besides Sailor Sirius's still form, he smiled in triumph and bent down at the knees. "And now, to see if this vixen here as the third and final Purity Soul for my Master," he said, glee shining in his eyes. "Soon, all will bow down to the will of the true inhabitants of this Universe! He reached forward and got ready to plunge his hands into Sirius's back.

"STOOOOOP! DAMN YOU!" With tears streaming down his face, Star Healer and the other Starlights prepared to rush forward and blast the red demon. But just then, a burst of light erupted from Sirius's body, enveloping her in a nearly blinding light.

Bzuzu fell back and yelled in shock as he covered his eyes with his hands. "What the hell is going on!" he sneered, getting up on his feet. For long moments the light surrounded Sirius, then it began to slowly dissipate.

When it finally disappeared, Sirius stood before everyone, a determined look on her face..but her fuku had changed. It was similar to Eternal Sailor Moon's and the other Eternal Senshi of the Sol System, but the colors on Sirius was dark and light blue, black, white, and yellow. In her right had, her Sirius scepter had grown, and it was now the length of her body. Medium sized white wings sprouted from her back, and although she had no tiara, her six-pointed silver star on her forehead glowed brightly in the sun. She was now Eternal Sailor Sirius, and everyone, looked on in complete shock for long moments.

"Sailor...Sirius?" Star Healer breathed out, his green eyes wide and full of hope.

To Be Continued... 


	12. Chapter 12

Sailor Moon: The Rise of B'aal

Chapter 12

As the blinding light around the new Eternal Sailor Sirius dimmed, everyone looked on in amazement as she stood before them, full of new power, confidence, and determination. Even Bzuzu, his mouth dropped open, felt the raw power the Eternal Senshi of Sirius gave off. Never in the evil red demon's life had he experienced such pureness, such good energy from anyone as the person who stood before him. But just as quickly as the amazement came, it passed, and Bzuzu stood up with a grunt, baring his teeth and narrowing his eyes. There was no way he would be cheated of his victory! No one would take away his moment, his chance to please his Master! He had come to collect a Soul of Purity from this small girl, and he would accomplish that mission, no matter what!

The demon straightened himself to his full height and pointed a long finger at Eternal Sailor Sirius. "FOOL! You think trickery like that will defeat me? I have a few of tricks up my own up my sleeves! You're not the only one who came prepared..." With a sadistic grin, Bzuzu snapped his fingers, and suddenly, about two-dozen more oni appeared one after another, each snarling loudly and carrying a club that was nearly twice their size. Slime dripped from their mouth, and madness gleamed from their eyes as they surrounded the Starlights and Sirius, ready to pounce on their prey.

"Sailor Sirius, look out!" shouted Star Healer. He tried to run forward to protect his love, but immediately fell to one knee in pain. The battle he and the other Starlights had just a while ago with the first group of oni had taken alot out of them, and blood still oozed from some of their wounds. As quickly as they could, Star Maker and Star Fighter rushed to the silvery-haired young man's side, frustration of having been beaten so badly gleaming in their eyes.

But at that moment, Eternal Sailor Sirius turned her head to the three young men and smiled in assurance, letting them know she was alright and ready to fight. When she turned to look back at Bzuzu and his army of oni, the determined look came back into her eyes. She held her staff firmly in both hands, and took a step forward. "This ends here, and now," the Eternal Sirius said, her voice full and rich with power and confidence. "Your days of causing pain and misery to innocent people are over," Her eyes then showed a hint of sadness as she blinked and remembered Bzuzu latest victim, Father O'Brian. "You took away someone that was very special to me, someone I loved dearly and taught me many things in life, and for that, I will never forgive you. I will make sure his death and the death of others will not go in vain."

Sirius lifted her head high, and held the long staff high in her hands. Already, a light glow was surrounding her body. "In the name of all that is good, I swear to put an end to you and every evil thing you represent! No more people will suffer!" At those words, the light around Eternal Sirius grew brighter and a beautiful violet color emanated from it, bathing all around her in a soft glow.

"Not if I can help it!" Bzuzu growled out maliciously. He turned to his waiting oni and pointed her out to them. "GO! Destroy her and all the rest, NOW! Do this, and our Master will reward you greatly!" With a high-pitched scream, each of the ancient Japanese demons rushed forward, forgetting about the other three young men before them. They raised their clubs, their minds filled with nothing but thoughts of destruction and death, and got ready to pummel the lone senshi to death, but they never got a chance.

Before the demons even reached her, Eternal Sailor Sirius closed her eyes for a second, then snapped them back open and fixed the advancing monsters a hard determine stare. This was not the time to be frightened or have any doubts about herself. In her mind, Sailor Sirius knew that she had to stop these monsters and Bzuzu from carrying out whatever evil plans they had. She also knew she was not alone in this fight, that the other Sailor Senshi would be there to help her in anyway they can, as surely as she would help them.

Taking a deep breath, Eternal Sirius raised her staff even higher, and her voice rang out strong and clear, filled with power. "As heir to the powers of the star Sirius, I call forth the powers the animal totem protector of the star of hope and deliverance! The Wolf Of the Fierceness of Loyalty, come to my aide!" A bright light burst from the top of the staff, and Sirius lowered it to point at the advancing oni. "SIRIUS, RAVAGES OF ANNIHILATION!"

In a loud and powerful burst of light, the transparent and silvery outline of the head of a giant wolf appeared out of the shimmering air, and it glowed in a brilliant outline around Eternal Sirius as she stood in the middle. The eyes of the wolf image glowed a fierce red, then rose high in the air. Another image, this time the full moon, appeared in the sky next to it, despite the bright early day sun. The outline of the wolf raised its head high, closed its eyes, and howled loudly at the moon. The howling was a sound filled of primal and animalistic strength, and when it was done howling, the image shot up higher, did a downward curve in the air, and headed straight for the army of oni still advancing.

The simple-minded demons screamed in terror as the image of the wolf growled loudly, then burst into a series of bright laser beams. The beams slammed into each and every one of them hard, knocking them off their feet. As soon as the powerful beams hit them, the oni burst into flames, and when it died down, there was nothing left but a pile of black sand, which blew away in the wind.

Bzuzu, his eyes wide with disbelief and fear, turned around just in time to see a beam heading for him. In a surprised grunt, he disappeared out of the way and reappeared a second later few feet away.

Meanwhile, once all the oni have been destroyed, the bright light from the top of Sirius's staff and the violet aura around her slowly dissipated. A moment later, Eternal Sirius fell exhausted to her knees, the staff falling right next to her, and breathed deeply of the fresh, yet slightly tinged air around her. In a soft shimmer, the white wings on her back disappeared, as did the other Sailor Senshi's when they first turned Eternal. Immediately, Sailors Star Maker, Fighter, and Healer rushed towards Sirius, their faces full of concern.

"Tanya, are you alright?" Star Healer gently helped his love to her feet, not even noticing his own scars and bruises.

Sirius's body shook slightly from exhaustion as she slowly looked up into Healer's concerned green eyes. "Y...yes...I think so. I...I'm just so...tired. I never imagined I could _do_ anything like that!" She drew in a shaky breath and wiped sweat off her dark forehead.

"The HECK you say! That was pretty damn impressive!" Fighter said as he stood next Maker, a small smile on his lips. Maker grimaced and turned to reprimand him for his choice of words...as usual, but never got to say a word as the figure of Bzuzu suddenly appeared before them.

"You're all going to curse the day you were born!" the evil red demon growled out as he came toward them. "You may have defeated those oni, but you still have me to deal with, and I swear, I am NOT leaving without your Pure Soul!" With a madden roar, the demon rushed forth and blasted a powerful beam of red energy at them.

"NOO!" Pushing his own pain back, Star Healer quickly grabbed Sirius around the waist and dashed out of the way just in time. The two dropped and rolled on the ground together as Star Maker and Fighter jumped high and landed near them on one knee.

"I have you now!" sneered out Bzuzu as he raised a hand and prepared to fire again. "I know you're too exhausted to fight, so give up and prepare to die!" The demon laughed out loud evilly and stretched out a hand, but he never got to fire as suddenly, an object few by with a _swoosh_ and struck him painfully in his hand. The demon looked in shock to see it was a large rose, the stem end of it imbedded deeply in his red flesh. He snapped his head up as he pulled the rose out, and narrowed his eyes. "Who dares do this?" he growled deep in his throat.

"We do!" shouted out a strong, male voice. A tall, black haired man in a dashing tuxedo rushed forward, his black cape with red lining billowing out behind him. Right behind him, the rest of the Sailor Team ran, their faces angry at their fellow warriors being attacked without their knowledge.

"You get away from them, NOW! Or you'll be sorry!" screamed out Sailor Moon as she took out her Eternal scepter while still running. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest as she thought of how this sadistic demon had hurt her friends, especially Tanya, who have suffered so much already.

Bzuzu merely smirked as he watched the Sailor Senshi run up to him, his arrogance getting the best of him. "Oh, really? Make me!"

"Gladly! JUPITER OAK, EVOLUTION!" The senshi from Jupiter jumped high in the air and spun, and a thousand razor sharp green leaves charged by massive electricity surrounded her, then flew straight towards the demon. She had learned well from the other battles before with him, and she did this so fast, that before he could disappear like he usually did, Bzuzu was struck full force by her powers, and he screamed in agony.

"My turn. I've been waiting for a chance to blast him for a _long_ time," smirked Uranus as she stepped in front of Neptune and Saturn. "URANUS, WORLD SHAKING!" A powerful blast of golden energy in the form of the mighty planet of Uranus shot forth from the divine Senshi of the Wind, mixing with the powers from Jupiter, and it slammed into Bzuzu mercilessly.

The demon was blown away nearly ten feet away and smashed into a tree as he screamed loudly in frustration and pain. Green blood flowed from the gaping wound on his head and nose as he shakily stood up, and he narrowed his eyes as the rest of the Senshi rushed towards him. When they reached him, they looked down on him with angry eyes.

"Still want more?" Sailor Uranus stepped ahead of everyone and cracked her knuckles in her palm, her eyes flashing with the hope that he'll say yes so she can pummel him with her bare hands for daring to hurt Tanya.

But the red demon had enough for now, and he grunted deep in his throat at the shame of being defeated yet again by mere mortals. "This...isn't done...yet...you infidels!" He choked out in pain. We WILL be victorious, and you will soon fall before the might of B'aal!" Bzuzu took a deep breath, and with a flicking shimmer, he disappeared.

"Damn, I HATE when he does that!" said Sailor Moon, crossing her arms over her chest in indignation. Suddenly, her eyes widened as she remembered why everyone was here in the first place. "Sailor Sirius!" She rushed over to where Sirius and the Starlights were struggling to stand. When she saw the changed fuku Sirius was wearing, she stopped dead in her tracks, and blinked her eyes in disbelief. "S...Sailor Sirius? What...happened?"

"I'll...explain it to everyone as soon as we get out of here," said Sirius as she shakily ran her hand through her hair. "It's...kind of a long story..." She then walked over and retrieved her staff.

"And one we don't have time to listen to right now!" Sailor Venus pointed to the police racing towards the scene, their sirens blaring loudly in the air.

"She's right, let's get out of here," said Sailor Mercury. "I've also found some more disturbing news about this B'aal guy...or demon...or...whatever, and we have to discuss this before we can take further action. Let's go!"

With quick movements, the warriors of the Sol System hurried away, leaving behind some baffled police as they entered the scene.

------------------------------ 

In the dark recesses of the realm the humans on Earth called Hell, Bzuzu, fear like none other filling his black heart, knelt before the imposing figure of his master B'aal, his body shaking and lined with sweat.

"Bzuzu, you have failed me again!" The voice was filled with disgust as B'aal waolked up to the kneeling Higher-Level demon. Bzuzu gulped, and dared to look up at his enormous master.

Instead of the shadowy, misshapen form that had plagued B'aal for so long since ancient times, the Demon Prince now has a more humanoid, solid figure that was very imposing indeed, thanks to the Purity Soul he ingested that was once the kindly Father O'Brian. Thick, muscular legs covered by dark, grayish skin supported a body that was also quite muscular, with a wide chest covered in ancient Roman battle armor. But his face and feature above his thick neck was still hidden. Since devouring the Purity Soul, the evil Prince of Hell's powers and form has increased, and only one more of the souls needed to be devoured before his transformation into a solid body was complete. But all that didn't matter now as Bzuzu cowered before him.

"M..Master..." the demon pleaded, bowing his head once again. "It...it wasn't my fault! I swear! Those accursed senshi keep interfering with my mission! I promise, I will get another soul next time...if I could only..."

"Silence!" B'aal roared loudly. He bent down to grab the demon by his throat. His eyes glowed an angry red behind the darkness covering his face. "You blabbering idiot! You remind me of one of those disgusting, sniveling, talking monkeys...those..._human_...babies with your pitiful excuses! I won't have anyone so weak and ineffective work for me. I should rip your tongue out to silence you forever...!"

"No, Master, please!" whimpered Bzuzu, his feet dangling in the air beneath him as he thought of much worse things B'aal could to him. But the Demon Prince dropped him heavily to the hard ground, and placed the tip of his sword to the demon's throat as he coughed for air.

"But you _did_ bring me two of the Pure Souls I needed, so you might still be useful." B'aal said, his eyes still flashing, "Remember, this IS your very last chance! No more failures, or else the human senshi will be the last thing for you to worry about! Do you understand?"

"Yes, yes Master, I understand completely!" Bzuzu bowed gratefully as rubbed his chaff neck.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so quick to thank me if I were you," B'aal chuckled evilly as he motioned for some other demons to come forth and seize Bzuzu. "You still have your punishment to endure, remember?" He laughed out loud as Bzuzu looked up at him in disbelief while the demons dragged him away to be tortured.

"NO! Wait! Please, I'll do better, I swear! Not this again, please!" But his cries fell on deaf ears as the demons who were dragging him away laughed loudly and insanely, excited to take part in the pain of another living being, even if it was one of their own. B'aal turned and walked away, and moments later, the pitiful screams of the red demon filled the area, and the lost souls of humans and demons writhed and screamed in the dark levels of Hell.

------------------------- 

Hikawa Jinga Shrine:

"Okay, sooooo...now that means you've gone Eternal, just like the rest of us?" asked Rei as she sat down Indian style with the other Inner Senshi girls of the usual meeting room. Beside her, Tanya nodded her head slowly, still trying to get used to the idea of it all.

"Wow, that's so amazing!" sighed Minako, wrapping her arms around her legs as she drew them up to her chest.

"Yeah, but will it be enough to defeat that freako Bzuzu and his so-called 'Master'? "asked Tanya. She sighed and placed her head in her hands in a worried way.

"Are you kidding? With what you described how you took care of those ugly oni, we'll be unstoppable now! We're much stronger than before!" Usagi jumped up and flexed her arm muscles in a "he-man" sort of way, and puffed out her chest in a show of strength, grinning wildly. Then as she tried to turn around, she tripped over her feet and fell flat on her face.

"Usagi-chan, don't quit your day job," sighed Makoto as she patted her on the back. The group of friends sighedwith sweatdrops over their head, then chuckled softly, so used to Usagi's silly ways.

But Ami was the first to turn serious again. "Yes, but according to the reports I found, I can only hope we'll be strong enough to defeat this new threat. We all have to do our best in this, or else more people will suffer." She pulled out the papers she printed off the Internet and more books she ordered dealing with demons. "We still have alot to go over girls, so gather around."

At that statement, the girls moved in closer and listened to Ami's findings, knowing that the more information they can get, the more likely they can defeat their new enemy.

To Be Continued... 


	13. Chapter 13

Sailor Moon: The Rise of B'aal

Chapter 13

Juuban Senior High School:

In the last class of the day, each of the students in class sat glued their seats, glancing at the large clock above the chalkboard at every chance they got. It had been a long day, and they were more than eager for it to finally end. Most of the students just wanted to get out and hang with their friends or go home, or even go on a date with their boyfriend or girlfriend. After a grueling two weeks of tests and entrance exams to colleges, the students just wanted to rest and forget about tests.

But near the back of the classroom, Tanya sighed and rested her chin in her hand. Unlike the other students, she wasn't worried about such things, but she wished she were. The girl didn't even pay attention as the teacher talked on about decimals, equations, and fractions. She took a deep breath, sighed again, and thought about the last couple days. Ami first told the Inner Senshi, then later the Outer Senshi, the Starlights, and Mamoru about her new findings on the ancient deity known as B'aal. According to her research, she found that he was indeed thought to be one of the many sons of Satan, and the last time he was mentioned was over a thousand years ago where there was a reputed secret great war on Earth. By historical accounts, Ami concluded that it was indeed the fateful war between the Dark Kingdom and the kingdoms of the Silver Millennium. Very few people even knew such a war existed, since the power of Queen Serenity's Ginzuishou erased that event from the minds of nearly everyone on Earth. Those that did remember, their stories are only thought of as only legends and myths. No one would consider a war on the moon being real, so it was never thought of again.

The girls also found out that because of B'aal and his father Satan, the seal keeping the Dark Kingdom and their followers at bay was broken, and by sacrificing her life, Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom was able to seal them back where they belong. "But that's not the only thing," Ami had said. "According to legend, this B'aal god is said to be able to break out of his imprisonment once he has three of what is called "Purity Souls" to increase his powers and give him dominion over Earth. Demons, priests and followers of him are said to perform human sacrifices for him in order to find them, but they've been unsuccessful so far until recently with this Bzuzu demon."

"Right," said Luna as she and Artemis walked in the room. She sat in Ami's lap and nodded. "And what's worse, according to readouts on Ami's computer, there's a disturbance on the sunspots on our sun, which means terrible danger..."

"The last time something like that happened on the sun, the seal keeping away the Dark Kingdom became so weak, they were able to break through with Satan's help, and everything we held dear was destroyed." Artemis finished, his whiskers twitching with nervousness.

"So then that means if we don't do anything, the seal will break again, and B'aal will come through and destroy all of humanity?" said Makoto, narrowing her eyes. "Guys, we have to do something, and FAST!"

"Don't worry, I have an idea," Ami typed quickly on her mini-computer. "If my calculations are correct, than there must be a place somewhere on Earth where B'aal is gathering his strength, like how Queen Beryl and the rest of the Dark Kingdom Generals were set in their headquarters in the North Pole. We have to find it, and try to see if we can stop him from there."

"But how?" Tanya asked, "We don't even know where to begin. It could be anywhere."

"Leave that to me," Ami smiled with confidence. "We'll find their hide-out, even if I have devote my every waking moment to it."

"We know you will Ami. We could always count on you," Usagi smiled and laid a hand on the blue-haired girl's shoulder. Each of the girls then nodded at the fact that they at least had a plan in trying to stop the destruction of Earth. Each informatin they got was vital, no matter how small.

The next day after that, Tanya and her father went to a memorial service for the kind Timothy O'Brian. His body had been flown back to Ireland for a proper burial, but that didn't stop those who have gotten to know him to remember his short time in Japan. In one of the few, large Christian churches in the country, many people who Timothy had spoken to about his research with Tanya's father filled the church to Tanya's amazement, each giving their sympathies and condolences for the man who have touched so many with his kindness and gentle words. Even Usagi and the rest of the Sailor Team attended. Many candles were lit in the tradition of Japan, and when it was done, Tanya walked alone to the front of the altar where his picture was standing, and with tears falling down her cheeks, she fell to her knees and sobbed. "I miss you so much Uncle Tim, I'm so sorry," she whispered, her heart breaking once again. "I promise, no matter what, I'm going to make him pay for what he did to you and others. I swear!"

The sadness over the loss of the good man overtook her again, and she sobbed quietly to herself. She didn't see her father walk up to her until he laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Come on sweetheart. Let's go home." he smiled sadly. With a tired nod, Tanya allowed her father to take her hand and lead her home, feeling too numb to do so by herself.

The school bell suddenly rang loudly, breaking Tanya out of her reverie and bringing her back to the present from her thoughts. Next to her, Minako looked at her in concern. "Hey, Tanya-chan, are you alright?" the blonde asked as she got up and gathered her belongings. "You've been so out of it today. What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing, I'll be okay," Tanya also got up and grabbed her books, then lowered her voice, "I've..I've just been thinking about what Ami said the other day, you know...about our new enemy and stuff."

"Yeah, I know," Minako sighed as she and Tanya walked out of class together. "But the information she gave us is important. It might even help us find out how to defeat him."

"Maybe you're right. But I'm still worried. This is like nothing we've been through..." Tanya thought about it for a moment, then smiled, "At least nothing we've been through in a thousand years!" she chuckled, referring to their battle against Queen Beryl and the Dark Kingdom during the Silver Millenium over a thousand years ago.

For a moment Minako looked curiously at her, then when she got what Tanya was saying, she smiled. "But this time, we'll be the winners, I know it!" The blonde gave a "V" for victory sign and smiled broadly.

"Hey guys! Over here!" 

Tanya and Minako looked over the crowd of students in the hall and saw Usagi near Makoto, jumping up and down and waving her hands to get their attention.

"So, how'd you do on the biology test?" Tanya asked as she made it over and gave Usagi a hug.

"Great! I actually passed it this time!" Usagi smiled. She held up her test. "But it's only with a 70. Science was never one of my favorites anyway..." She sweatdropped and put her test away quickly.

"Don't worry, mine either!" Tanya chuckled. "If it wasn't for Ami-chan, I would have flunked out completely," The dark skinned girl looked around for a moment. "Speaking of which, where is she? I thought she had the last class with you both."

"Oh, one of the teachers in the science department wanted her help in setting up lessons and an experiment for tomorrow's Physics class," Makoto answered, "I think I feel sorry for the students. Ami can be tougher than the teachers!"

The group of friends chuckled, but before they could say anymore, Usagi's communicator beeped. "Oh great!" Usagi said as she rolled her eyes. The girls hurried outside with the rest of the students, then went to the side of the school building where they would have privacy.

"This is Usagi, go ahead!" the blonde Senshi leader said.

"Usagi! You and the girls have to hurry to the church downtown near the shopping district!" Luna's eyes were wide with alarm she was then joined by Marco and Artemis on the screen.

"You must hurry! It's Bzuzu again, and he's on the rampage! There are already several people dead from reports!" Marco said.

"Oh no!" Usagi said in despair. "Okay, we'll get Rei and Ami, and we'll be right there!" She closed her communicator and looked to the girls. "Okay, this has gone TOO far! He's going down this time!"

"Right! You try to get Ami and Rei, and we'll head off!" said Tanya, "Let's go!" With that, she, Makoto, and Minako rushed out as Usagi contacted the other two.

----------------------------- 

"Ahhhh, now that's what I call refreshing!" Bzuzu said as he stretched his arms over his head. He then sat at down on the steps of the small church he just nearly destroyed. By his feet, the body of the dead bride lay in a grotesque position. Her unseeing eyes were wide open in frozen horror, and her wedding gown nearly soaked in her blood. Beside her, the groom, nearly lifeless himself, tried to crawl over to his love, tears streaming down his eyes. All around him, more bodies of the guests to the interrupted wedding ceremony littered the devastated sidewalk and street, and the windows to the church were all broken. Inside the church, all the statues of Christ and other religious figures were broken and smashed.

The red demon caught sight of the groom trying to move forward, and he turned to look at him with a fierce growl. The man whimpered in fear and despair, and looked from his dead bride to the demon sitting above him. "Why? Why did you do this? We've done nothing to you! Have you no heart? Have you no conscious?" Tears rolled down the man's eyes as he reached forward and tried to touch his bride's cold hand.

Bzuzu smirked as he got up and grabbed the sobbing man by the throat. "Why did I do this, you ask?" the evil demon growled low in his throat. "Because you were _born_! Is that a good enough reason? And to answer your other questions..." Bzuzu placed a hand over his chest in a mocking way to try and feel a hearbeat he knew wouldn't be there, then smirked when he felt nothing, "No, I don't think I have a heart!"

The man's eyes widened with disbelief, and he gasped for air as Bzuzu squeezed tighter. Then as he did to the others, he took his other hand and reached into the man's chest. He slowly pulled out the crystal ball containing the dying man's soul as his bloodied body convulsed. The ball's brightness slowly dimmed, and when the demon saw it wasn't the one he was looking for, he cursed loudly, frustrated at the time he wasted. The crystal ball quickly became black, and he shoved it back harshly into the now dead man.

"BZUZU!" 

The demon looked up quickly to see six figures running towards him, the setting sun shining behind them and their faces set in determination.

"Well, well, it's about time!" Bzuzu bared his teeth with a growl as he threw the dead man to the ground. "Prepare for your last day on Earth!"

"Yeah, yeah, like we haven't heard that..." Sailor Moon's response was cut short as she and the other senshi looked around and gasped at the utter destruction and bodies around them. "Oh no! What in God's name did you do?" Tears filled her eyes as she saw some of the victims were mere children.

"God's name?" The demon narrowed his eyes as he heard that hated word. "Oh don't make me laugh! You expect me to be sorry for this? Oh Please! You'd be surprised at how many murders and atrocities you humans have done in _God's_ name throughout history!"

"YOU MONSTER! Don't you dare justify this!" Sailor Sirius's hands were clutched in a fist as her body shook with rage. "You'll pay for this, I swear!"

"Oh goodie, it's playtime!" Bzuzu laughed. He rose high in air and clapped his hands. "Get them, NOW!"

All around them, some of the bodies on the streets rose, their eyes pitch black. With a scream, they threw their heads back, and black smoke rose out of their mouths. The smoke floated to the floor, and the bodies the black smoke came from fell back limply to the ground. Moments later, the smoke turned into the snarling, black and slimy demons that used to be souls before they were contaminated by Bzuzu. Over three-dozen surrounded the senshi, each growling loudly and baring their teeth.

"Dammit!" yelled out Sailor Jupiter. She looked up at the laughing demon floating above them and narrowed her eyes. "Why don't you have the courage enough to fight your own battles, you COWARD! Why use innocent people?"

"Oh come now, what's the fun in fighting you myself when I can get ridiculous humans to do it for me?" the demon sneered maliciously. He rubbed his clawed hands together, and shouted "KILL THEM!" With a snarl, the demon then disappeared, leaving a shimmer in the air.

At once, the snarling black demons rushed forward, slashing their claws in the air.

With quick reflexes, Sailor Mercury did a backwards flip to avoid being cut by the claws of one of the large monsters. When she landed in a crouch, she kicked out her leg to knock the creature's feet from under him. She narrowed her eyes and yelled "MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" The powerful mixture of water and energy from her mystical harp slammed into the demon, and knocked him heavily away into the side of the church.

When the demon slumped to the ground, she turned to the others. "Everyone, remember, we can't really destroy them because they're still these people's souls!"

"Oh yeah? Well, tell THEM!" Sailor Mars backed away from a group of demons advancing demons. "Forget this! MARS FLAME, SNIPER!" The flaming bow and arrow appeared in the Senshi of Fire's arms, and with a battle yell, she rushed forward, jumped high in the air, flipped a double twist, and while still in the air, released a series of arrows that hit they target perfectly on the mark. The demons that got hit burst into flames, then slumped to the ground in a steaming mass. Mars landed expertly on her feet and looked around with a satisfied smile on her face.

"Hey, Sailor Moon, get ready to use your Tier! There's too many of them!" shouted Venus. Just then, she looked behind her and saw about three of the demons about to tackle her. "VENUS, LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" The blonde Senshi of Love kissed her palm, and with golden hearts surrounding her, blew the kiss towards them, followed by a gigantic heart with explosive energy. When it exploded, the demons were blown back a good 10 feet and smashed into a car, totally wrecking it beyond repair.

Immediately, Venus jumped high and with a flip twist, and knocked away another demon coming towards her with a might kick. Then she jumped with a flip again and smashed her fist into the face of another one. The black demons both fell hard to the ground with a loud _thud_.

"Sailor Moon GO!" yelled out Jupiter. She was just about to call forth her powers to blast away a couple of demons that was about to grab the Senshi leader, when she was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Jupiter! NOOO!" Sailor Sirius yelled, after she had just knocked away another demon with a double twist kick.

"Let me go!" screamed out Jupiter as Bzuzu held onto her tightly. The red demon only laughed as he wrapped his one arm around her neck in the crook of his elbow, and placed his hand over her chest.

"Oh, I don't think so!" he grinned evilly. "So you're the feisty one, eh? Let's see how tough you can be without your soul!"

"DON'T! JUPITEEEEEEEEER!" screamed out Sailor Moon. She was about to rush forward, when suddenly, a strange wind blew across everyone, and a figure walked out of a strange light the suddenly appeared in a bright flash.

The tall figure, partial hidden by a strange shadow, raised a staff high in the air, and turning towards Bzuzu, whispered, "PLUTO, DEAD SCREAM," An enormous amount of energy in the shape of a small planet rushed out, and slammed into a surprised Bzuzu as Jupiter jumped out of the way. Sailor Pluto, tall and confident, stepped from the shadow and watched Bzuzu with narrowed eyes.

The demon screamed as his body was ravaged by the energy, and he slammed to the ground. When he struggled to stand, he glared evilly at the Sailor Team, steam coming from bruises all over his body. "This is far from done!" he screamed out. "Next time, you won't be so lucky!" With a madden laugh, the demon disappeared.

"Sailor Moon, heal these souls, quickly!" said Pluto, her eyes serious as ever.

"Right! SILVER MOON, CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" Moon held her small staff high in the air, and immediately, the pure, healing powers burst forth and struck each of the snarling black demons. They screamed loudly as their bodies shrank and returned to the glowing, crystal balls that held humans souls. They slowly floated back to the living people whom they were stolen from.

"It's so sad we couldn't save all of them," sighed Sirius as she looked at the others people who didn't make it. Her eyes misted as she saw the bride and groom in their last embrace, contentment somehow on their still faces.

"Yes, it's sad." nodded Pluto. "But come, quickly, we have much to discuss and little time to do it!" With a nod, each of the senshi rushed rushed off following Pluto, their hearts heavy for the lives lost.

To Be Continued... 


	14. Chapter 14

Sailor Moon: The Rise of B'aal

Chapter 14

Hikawa Jinga Shrine:

As she stifleed a yawn with her hand to her mouth, Tanya slowly made her way up the many steps to the Hikawa Jinga shrine, the place for the Sailor Senshi meetings, the sky still black with stars shining. While she was excited to see her mentor Setsuna again, she couldn't help but also feel a bit of apprehension at what the meeting would be about. Sailor Pluto had made it quite clear that she wanted ALL of them at the shrine early the next morning, as she had news that was to effect everyone at the meeting. From since then, Tanya and the other girls felt uneasy, as though the presence of Sailor Pluto and the meeting was the start of something very serious.

"But did it HAVE to be so early on a Saturday morning? It said 2:00 a.m. on my clock when I got up for crying out loud!" groaned Tanya to herself, rubbing her eyes once more. Beside her, Marco, his gold fur shining in the lit sidewalk lampposts, turned to look at her and furrowed his brow.

"Tanya, you know this is very important. Sailor Pluto could have some vital information that could determine the outcome of our battle against this enemy. An old enemy at that, so you _have_ to take this seriously. Many lives are at stake!" The dog waggled his tail back and forth in an almost pleading way for her to understand.

"I know, I know," sighed Tanya. "It's...it's just that...I really wanted all of this to end, you know? I just want to have the normal problems like every girl my age has, like filling out college applications, job applications, thinking about the future, stuff like that. Hmmm..." She placed a finger on her chin and thought for a moment, "Oh! And make-up, fashion, movies... and don't forget parties!"

"Tanya!" Marco gave her a serious look.

"Okay, okay!" Tanya giggled softly and ruffled the dog's golden fur on his head. "Don't worry Marco, I know how serious this is. I just hope we all can get through this safely and come back home." A worried look came over her dark face as she and Marco neared the shrine's doors.

"Don't worry, we will. Like I've told you many times, I have faith you. I really do." Marco smiled and nodded to her, a feeling of pride in his heart. He was so proud of how much his charge has grown and matured. _Soon, all of this will be over, Princess,_ he thought to himself, _and you WILL be happy..._

Just then, a loud voice rang out through the still dark, early air. "Tanya-chan! Matte! Wait up!" Tanya turned around to see Usagi rushing up the stairs towards her, Luna hanging on for dear life on her shoulder. The dark skinned girl couldn't help but laugh at the funny sight, and waited until the blonde girl caught up on the top stairs.

"Well, who would have thought? Usagi is _actually_ on time for something as important as this!" Tanya joked as Usagi bent over with her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath.

"She would have gotten here sooner with ride from Mamoru-san, but she just HAD to prove she could get here on time on her own!" said Luna, remembering how Usagi dashed around in her room like mad, stomping all over her, and waving off Mamoru in his car when he offered a ride. "Never do that again Usagi! I saw my life flash before my eyes with you running all over me!" The black cat quickly jumped off her charge's shoulder and landed perfectly on the ground.

"Quiet Luna! At least we're here on time!" growled out Usagi. She gave her guardian cat a dirty look.

"Never mind that, let's just go in before we're actually late. Rei will grind us to dust if we are!" Tanya quickly grabbed the other girl's hand, and sliding open the front doors, rushed inside to where the others were waiting.

Once inside, they were greeted by Rei's grandfather and Yuuichiro, and entered the fire reading room were the others were either seated or standing, each having a worried expression on their faces.

"Hey, Minako, Mako-chan, Rei-chan!" smiled Usagi as she and Tanya walked in. The blonde girl sat down next to them as she waved a quick and friendly hello to the Outer Senshi standing nearby.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Hotaru, you made it!" Tanya rushed over and gave each of them a quick hug, truly glad to see them.

"Of course we did, kawaii Neko-chan!" winked Haruka. "We wouldn't miss something as important as this."

"As well as us!" called out Taiki as he, Seiya, and Yaten walked in. At their entrance, the younger girls squealed with delight as they rushed towards them. Haruka rolled her eyes in annoyance as Michiru and Hotaru watched with an amused smile.

"It's about time you got here! Another few moments, and you would have been late, and I would have gotten VERY angry!" said Rei with an angry look, but smiled as she looked into apologetic eyes.

"Sorry Rei, but Seiya isn't exactly a morning person," said Taiki, running a hand through his thick, brown hair. "We almost had to pry him out of bed with the Jaws of Life! And I thought Yaten was bad! It's a good thing Jubaan High accepted our story and "papers" that said we already graduated from high school. We'd never make it time with his laziness!" Taiki smiled mischieviously as he jabbed Seiya in the ribs.

"Very funny," the black haired singer growled out as he glared at both of his partners as they snickered. "But it's true, it's a good thing Jubaan High accepted our story that we already graduated from our school in our 'country'."

"Well, no matter. Setsuna, Ami-chan, and Mamoru-san will be here any moment. At least we're all here now," said Minako. Her eyes then turned serious. "I'm just really nervous about what they're going to say. It sounds so serious, and I can't STAND to wait any longer!"

"And you won't have to..." said a voice. 

As the group looked up in surprise, Setsuna, Mamoru, and Ami walked into the room, their faces tense and worried.

"Come, everyone, we must begin this now. We have no time to waste" said Setsuna as she motioned everyone to sit with her around the burning Sacred Fire. As soon as everyone was settled, the Time Guardian got right to business.

"By now, Ami and Mamoru has shared with you the fact that this enemy is called B'aal, and he and his father Satan are the ones we have fought before long ago in the Silver Millenium. He is an enemy nearly as old as Time itself. Well, he's back, and he wants to finish what he and his father has started over a millennia ago. If we don't stop him, all that is good and true in this Universe will be lost. Many people have lost their lives already, and if this continues, many more will." Setsuna then turned to Tanya, her eyes softening a little. "Tanya, I am very sorry for your loss. He was a good man, and I wish there was some way he could have been saved."

Tanya lowered her head sadly, "Thank you, I..." She stopped, and snapped her head up to give Setsuna a curious look. "Wait a minute...how did you know? I made everyone promise not to say anything! What do you mean you wish there was some way he could have been saved?"

She looked into the older woman's eyes, and when Setsuna winced at the slight blunder she made, Tanya suddenly realized the truth. "You...you knew! You _KNEW_ he was going to die that day! All that time you knew what was going to happen, and you didn't even try to save him! How could you? How could you just let a good, kind man like him die like that? I HATE YOU!" Tears filled her eyes as she got up and tried to run out, but Setsuna was quicker.

"Tanya, wait! Please listen! I know how you feel, believe me!" The older Sailor Senshi of Time grabbed the smaller girl by the shoulders and held her tightly as she struggled.

"NO! How would YOU know? You wouldn't have let him die then! Let me go! Get away from me! GET AWAY!" Tanya struggled as hard as she could to shake Setsuna off her, but the woman's grip held like iron. Memories of how good Father O'Brian was to her and her family filled Tanya's heart and mind, and the thought of him dying so suddenly, and Setsuna LETTING him die, made her angrier more than anything. Tears fell heavily down her dark cheeks as the pain of the loss of the gentle man once again filled her heart.

"Tanya, please listen to me! Listen! Yes, I knew, but there was nothing I could have done, nothing! I swear to you!" At those words, Tanya calmed down a bit, and looked at her with tear-filled eyes.

"Tanya, being the Guardian of Time...it's not as easy as everyone thinks. I too have to standby and watch tragic things unfold because it's necessary. It's the _rules_ to keep things as they are to make sure there is a balance in the Universe. I know it's hard for you all to understand, but...it was also hard for me to see good, wonderful people grow old and die or die young in a tragic deaths, but I can no more control or alter time than anyone else, no matter what anyone thinks. If I do, then nothing would be as they should, nothing would progress as they are _supposed_ to. Please understand what I'm trying to say...please. I too have lost so many people I've loved and cared for, watched them die and not be able to do anything..." Before she knew it, Setsuna felt tears brimming in her own eyes at the memory of being so alone at the Time Gate, helpless to change tragedies, no one to keep her company, watching as wars unfolded and millions of people died.

"Your Uncle Tim, Father O'Brien...you loved him very much, right?" Setsuna asked. At Tanya's silent nod, she continued, "Then think about it; you have now gained a new level of power if I'm correct, and it was through his loss and your love for him, you were able to do it. Don't you see? His death wasn't in vain. With your new powers, you can now more than ever defeat this enemy and his plans to destroy everything! And you're never alone, Tanya. He will always be in your heart..."

"And you have all the rest of us Tanya, especially me," Yaten walked over and placed a gentle hand on Tanya's cheek, his eyes shining with love and understanding. The girl looked around at everyone else, and saw in their eyes that indeed, she would never be alone, and she was part of their family as much as they were part of hers.

She then looked up at Setsuna, and with a sob, rushed forward and wrapped her arms around the older woman's waist. "Setsuna-san! I'm so sorry! I..I.."

"I know, it's alright," the Time Senshi smiled, gently hugging her back and running her fingers through her black hair. "You're going to be fine, trust me." She put a finger to Tanya's chin and lifted her head to look into her eyes. "Okay?"

"Okay," Tanya smiled back.

"Alright, we still have some work to do. Ami, if you can please tell us what we've just found out at Mamoru-san's," said Setsuna as she wiped her moist eyes and turned to the blue-haired girl.

"H..hai," Ami reached for her mini-computer, and began typing quickly. "According to this, Mamoru and I found the possible location of the headquarters of B'aal. Actually, it's not so much of a headquarters, but more like an opening or rift between our dimension and his." She looked up at the group as she turned her computer around and showed everyone a display of a map of Israel on her computer screen. There was a red dot on a remote area in the desert. "Everyone, there is a 99.5 chance that the place we must go is one of the most troublesome and ancient countries in the world...Israel, in this area." She pointed at the red dot.

"Israel?" Makoto's eyes widened as the name was mentioned. "But that place is a political hotspot, especially now with all those cults and stuff. How are we even supposed to GET there without being noticed?"

"Nevertheless, it's where we have to go if we want to find out for sure that this is where all the trouble is coming from," said Mamoru, his blue eyes determined. "This is our chance to end this thing, and we can't pass it up!

"Right, I say we head on over there as soon as possible!" said Haruka, "The longer we wait, the more the chance of people getting hurt..."

"I agree, I say we go now, while this information is fresh," said Michiru. Beside her, Hotaru nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, it's settled," Setsuna looked around at everyone's tired expression. "I..I know it's still so early, but the reason I needed everyone here now is because I've calculated the time when the desert in Israel wouldn't be too bad for us to travel in. Trust me in this." She nodded to everyone, then turned to Rei, "Is the coast clear?"

"Yeah, I just saw Grandpa and Yuuichiru leave. I told them last night I needed some things downtown when they wake up, so it'll take them a while." The black haired girl smiled as she remembered the look of the faces of the men as she told them earlier what she would need, before everyone arrived.

"Everyone transform, then we can teleport out of here." The dark green haired woman raised her henshin stick high in the air, and called out "PLUTO CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

Immediately following her, the other Sailor Senshi and Starlights raised their henshin or hands into their air, and each called out their phrase one after the other;

"MOON ETERNAL, MAKE-UP!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"URANUS CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"SATURN CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE UP!

"SIRIUS ETERNAL POWER, MAKE UP!"

"HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"MAKER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

"FIGHTER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

The whole, large room was then lit up with a powerful glow, each person changing into the warrior whose mission it was to defend the Earth and the innocent. When it finally died down, Sirius, the Inner Senshi, and the Outer Senshi stood bravely side by side, with Tuxedo Kamen standing before them, his cape flapping in an invisible wind. Beside them, the Sailor Starlights stood ready, determined as the other Sol Senshi to save this Earth.

"Alright, let's go. Everyone gather in a circle, hold hands, and concentrate on our destination!" Sailor Pluto commanded. The senshi nodded, and each came together and formed a circle, each holding the other's hands tightly. With their eyes closed, they thought of their mission and how much it was important to them. They also thought about the ancient land of Israel and finding out where the rift in dimensions were, based on Ami's calculations. Soon, a bright light surrounded them, and each glowed with their respective colors. Their eyes snapped open, and they yelled out at the same time, "SAILOR TELEPORT!"

There was a flash of bright light, and when it died down after a few moments, the group was gone, and all was silent.

Marco then walked forward with Luna and Artemis, and sighed with worry. "Do you think they'll make it?" he asked, his tail wagging.

"Yes, I have faith." said Luna. "The girls have been through so much already. They won't let us down. They never have before!" Her eyes were shining with pride.

"They'll come through for us. You'll see. They'll come through." Artemis smiled, then walked over and nudged Luna's side gently with his head. At that, the three animals nodded, and looked towards where the senshi disappeared from, hoping with all their hearts that they will come back home soon.

--------------------------- 

In the dark recesses of Hell, Bzuzu knelt before the dark, shadowy figure and shook to the very core of his being. He had failed again, and that did not go over very well with the master. All around him, the other demons and lost souls screamed and hollered in deafening noises, knowing that they were about to see the ultimate punishment. A moment later, the Master's voice rang out hard and heavy. "ENOUGH!"

Immediately, the place became silent, and B'aal walked forward with heavy footsteps towards Bzuzu. "You've failed me again, Bzuzu!" The Demon Prince said softly. Although it was not said loudly, the very tone of the voice shook with rage and anger, and Bzuzu shuddered even more.

"Master...please! I had everything under control until that new Sailor Senshi came...I swear it! I..."

"Enough of this!" B'aal's eyes glowed an evil red, and he seemed to grow another few inches with the power of his anger alone. "I told you, you only had one more chance left! Not only have you failed me, but you also tried to hide from me! Did you think there was anyplace on Earth you could hide? Fool! Now you must taste my wrath!"

Before the red demon could even plead for his life, he watched in horror as B'aal stretched forth his right arm. The black fingernail on his index finger suddenly grew to about ten inches, it's point razor sharp. Then with a war cry, B'aal slashed down to make a clean swipe across Bzuzu's throat. For a moment, Bzuzu's eyes only widened in disbelief, feeling no pain. Then suddenly, the slash across his neck turned a bright red, and the bright, red color began to spread out slowly in patterns that looked like spider webs across the demon's body. That was when the pain set in, and Bzuzu screamed horribly as his body began to disintegrate.

"NO! Master, please! PLEEEEEEEASE!" Moments later, there was nothing but ashes where Bzuzu once was, smoking and stinking.

After a moment of looking at the pile of ash, B'aal turned behind him to look at another demon with pale, greenish skin, and a single, huge black horn rising from the top of his head. His eyes glowed a maniacal green color, "The senshi will soon come. Now it is up to you to vanquish them. Let this be a lesson to you that I will not tolerate failure."

"As you command, Master! I, Legion, the Demon of Insanity, will succeed where Bzuzu, the Demon of Anger, failed. I will make sure the Sailor Senshi die a horrible death!" At that, the greenish demon threw back his head and laughed loudly, his insane voice carrying out far through out the regions of Hell. Then, the rest of the Low Level demons and lost souls began to laugh, each hoping that soon, the Earth would be their's again, and the humans their playthings.

To Be Continued... 


	15. Chapter 15

Sailor Moon: The Rise of B'aal

Chapter 15

Israel desert, nearly 30 miles south of the West Bank:

In the dying light of the setting sun in the ancient land, little desert lizards and animals were busily scurrying around the sand and shrubs, looking for any last minute food and water before another day was done. A majestic Red-tailed hawk flew high overhead, its high pitch screech echoing far and wide throughout the land. It circled a few times, then flew down swiftly, almost too fast for the human eye to see, to snatch up a desert rat in its sharp talons. It then flew away with a triumphant flap of its wings, the rat squealing loudly in its grasp.

For a few moments, the scene was serene and silent, until a sudden wind picked up, scattering shrubs and tumble weed everywhere. There was a bright flash of intense white light, followed by streaks of colorful beams of light landing on the desert ground together. The streaks of rainbow-like lights glowed for a few seconds, then began to slowly dim, and finally dissipated. When the light was gone, 13 figures opened their eyes slowly and looked around in bewilderment and surprise. Never before had they been in a place so ancient, so...beautiful. Desert animals of all kinds scattered away in fright of the intruders, others ran behind rocks and boulders, their eyes large and waiting to see what the strangers would do. Short cactus plants and tiny desert bushes waved gently in the cooling, late afternoon breeze, giving the place a calming sound.

"Whoa!" whispered Sailor Moon, turning around in a circle to survey her surroundings. "Where are we? Did we come to the right place?" She turned to give Mercury a hopeful yet worried look.

The Senshi of Water quickly took out her mini-computer and typed with sure fingers. "Well, we _are_ in Israel, that much I can say, but unfortunately, we missed our target point by a few miles. We're going to have to walk over there on our own. Doing another Sailor Teleport would be too much of a drain on our energy." She closed the lid on her mini-comp and pointed to the left. "We're about 30 miles south of the West Bank, in the mountainous regions. The Dead Sea is about 5 to 6 miles ahead of us up north. The closest civilization to us is two cities called En Ghedi and Beer Sheeba-"

"But what about our target site?" asked Sailor Sirius, walking up to Mercury with a worried look. "How did we miss it anyway? Are we going to be able to find it in this big place?"

"Yeah, we didn't exactly come here with provisions, so we can't afford to stay in the desert very long," said Jupiter, pushing a lock of brown hair behind her ear.

"That's just what I was getting at. I did some more calculations, and our target is somewhere along the banks of the Dead Sea, near the Israel/ Jordan border. Something..or someone, somehow must have thrown us off course as we were traveling here." Mercury sighed and ran a nervous hand through her hair. "I...I was sure I had the right calculations the first time...really. I've never been so far off from my mark..." Before she could help it, doubt about her abilities began to enter the girl's heart. She was the brains of the group. If she failed, what would that mean to the others?

"Mercury, it's alright, we'll find a way to it. It's not your fault." Sailor Moon put a gentle hand on Mercury's shoulder and smiled with reassurance.

"She's right," Sailor Pluto stepped up and nodded with confidence. "We are all confident in your abilities, Sailor Mercury. Besides, we are all together, and that's what matters right now. We have a better chance at surviving here all together than individually." The older senshi looked up at the nearly set sun, and nodded once again. "Come, we don't have much time to lose. The desert at night is as dangerous as in the day. We should get moving."

With a determined nod, the group headed north, hoping beyond hope that somehow, they would be able face whatever evil await them and come out alive.

------------------------- 

With a sigh, the young Palestinian girl swung her leg over the hump of the Bactrian camel she rode, and slide down to the ground. All around her, the traveling caravan she and her mother were riding with also began to stop their camels and unpack their things for the upcoming night. After a quick prayer in thanks to Allah for bringing her and her mother this far safely, the girl sighed, then went to help her mother and anyone else who needed a hand. Within a half hour, tents were set up, and fires started to ward off the cold desert night air.

After eating her meager meal of warmed bread and soup, the girl felt restless, and she decided to go for a walk around the area. Everything was already set up for the evening, and there was still enough daylight for her to go out. Deciding that was what she wanted to do, the girl headed out of her tent and quickly donned her sandals and traditional head covering.

She had just walked out of the tent, paid respects to the elders of the traveling group, and about to leave when her mother's voice called out to her. "Miriam! Child, where do you think you're going?" Her mother walked up quickly to her, her eyes filled with concern. "You know you are not to go anywhere alone, a young girl like you!"

"Mother, I'll be fine!" The girl blew out an exasperated breath and bowed her head respectfully. "Mother, the area is safe, I heard the men say so. I just want to go and look around. I'll be careful, I promise. Please mother..."

Miriam's mother looked at her unconvinced for a moment, then sighed. From ever since Miriam was a young child, the woman knew her daughter was not like other girls in being submissive to the men or converting to their social rules. She had a unique, adventurous spirit that could never be content with just being in one place. The older woman smiled slightly. She was just like her father, may Allah rest his soul!

"Alright, but please do not be gone long. It will be night soon, and you know it's dangerous with the night predators...and stay close!"

"Yes, Mother, I'll be right back, you'll see!" With a wave, the girl hurried off, glad for the time to herself.

Out in the desert not too far from the camp, the girl had not walked for more than about 15 minutes, when as she was coming around a large boulder covering an ancient cave, she suddenly began to hear voices. With a gasp, she rushed back to around the side of the boulder to hide herself, and waited until to voices came clearer so she can get an idea who the strangers were. A few feet ahead of her, walking through the short desert shrubs, she saw a bunch of strange looking people, some not much older looking than she was, walking carefully along makeshift path. They were being guided by a woman with a long staff and green hair, and another young girl with blue hair and carrying a little computer.

The girls of the group seemed to be wearing a uniform of some sort, with very short skirts, shorter than any skirt the girl had ever seen. The men were different. One seemed to be wearing a fancy tuxedo with a cape that Miriam had seen the men wear on special occasions, and the other three were wearing outfits that was all back, and very form-fitting.

Curiosity got the best of her, and taking a deep breath, she stepped forward lightly and creeped closer to hear what they were saying. She stayed down low among the small bushes and shrubs to keep out of sight. Finally, she got close enough to hear them, but their language was unlike anything she had ever heard. Intrigued, Miriam continued to follow them, hoping to find out who they were, and what they were doing here.

----------------------- 

Unaware of anyone following them at the moment, the Sailor Senshi each talked among themselves and took in the beautiful surroundings of the ancient land of Israel. They had learned a little bit about this in school, but actually being there was something none of them would ever forget.

"And over there," pointed out Mercury to her left, "is the site of the cave where the Maccabees hid from the Romans. Of course, there isn't anything much there now."

"Wow!" said Sailor Moon, her eyes wide. She then furrowed her brow and scratched her head. "Ne, but I've been wondering ever since we got here. When we left Japan, it was SOOOO early in the morning, but it's almost evening here. How come?"

Sailor Mars rolled her eyes and was about to yell at her for such a silly question, when Sirius raised her hands and stopped her. "Wait, let me get this one, we don't want another tongue war on our hands, especially in such a holy country!" she chuckled. "Sailor Moon, it's because of the time differences, the time zones we learned about in science, remember? It's still morning in Japan, but late in the day here..."

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Sailor Moon giggled. She then turned to Tuxedo Kamen and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Tuxedo Kamen-sama, isn't this romantic?"

The young man blushed slightly, then nodded. "Hai, it is, but I don't think this is the time to think about anything romantic," He was about to say more, when there was a sudden gasp from the bushes not to far from them, and the sound of someone falling to the ground.

"What was that?" said Star Healer, immediately going protectively in front of Sirius.

"It came from over there!" Sailor Uranus stepped forward, and narrowed her eyes at the moving bushes. "Whoever's out there, come out now!"

A moment later, a small figure stepped out, and with frightened eyes, came forward with her hands up. It was a young girl, looking to be no more than 15 years old. She wore the traditional clothing of Palestine, and had a soft, white head covering on her head. She took a deep breath, and said in a rush some words the senshi didn't understand.

"Wait, wait, hold up, we can't understand you! Slow down!" said Venus, going up to the frightened girl and putting her hands down. "I'm sorry, we don't speak your language..." She would have continued, but Sailor Sirius walked up and put a hand on the blonde senshi's shoulder.

"It's okay Venus, I can understand her. She's speaking Arabic. I spoke it in my country when I was younger. I can take it from here," With a smile, Sirius turned to the shaking girl.

_"A' salaam m'lakeem."_ The dark skinned senshi bowed slightly with the ancient greeting.

The tan-skinned girl gasped at hearing her language spoken, and smiling back nervously, bowed back and said softly _"Wa...wa lakeem salaam."_

Sirius smiled again and took the girl's hands in her own. She took a deep breath, and hoping she could remember her first language, looked into the girl's eyes. _"Please, you don't have to be afraid of us. We're the Sailor Senshi, and we're here to investigate a terrible evil that we found to have originated from here. If..if you've seen anything, we could use all the help we can get. I'm Sailor Sirius, and these are my friends..."_ Sirius turned to the Sailor Senshi standing with her, and she introduced each of them to the girl, who at their names, widened her eyes in recognition.

_"Oh yes, the Sailor Senshi! I've heard about you!"_ She smiled and clasped her hands together in delight. _"You are all very famous, even in this part of the world! My name is Miriam, and it is so good to finally meet you all!"_ Sailor Sirius translated what the girl said, and the senshi team bowed and thanked her with a smile. Then the girl's eyes turned serious. _"But you are right, Sailor Sirius. There is terrible danger all over Israel now, especially in Ramalah, where we traveled many days from. My mother and I just left our town because of all the crimes and the cults of B'aal there. We are hoping to get to Karak in the country of Jordan, where we'll be safer. The way to Jordan by crossing the Jordan River was too heavily guarded, so we had to travel south. My mother's brother, my uncle, is there. He and his family will protect us. My...my father died when I was young."_

_"I'm sorry to hear that.."_ Sirius said with understanding.

"What are they saying?" said Sailor Moon, getting slightly annoyed at being left out of the conversation.

"SHHHH!" Mars gave her a slight shove for her to be quiet.

Just then, Miriam lifted up her head. _"Wait! Now that I remember, as we were traveling, I DID see something strange!"_

_"What was it? Can you describe it to us?"_asked Pluto in Arabic. The other senshi looked at her in surprise for a moment, then understood that as the Guardian of the Gates of Time, Pluto would know and speak just about every language humans have spoken throughout time.

_"I'm not too sure, but about 3 miles south of here, I saw a pillar of smoke of to the distance in the East. I tried to tell the others about it, but they said it was probably just a brushfire or something. I thought it was suspicious because it...it seemed so dead over there. It's usually an area for sheep grazing, but there was nothing there." _

_"Can you take us to it?"_ Sirius gave the girl a hopeful look, and Miriam smiled with reassurance.

_"Yes, but we must hurry, my mother said she didn't want me out long. She must be worried about me now. Follow me!"_

The group had barely began walking when there was a sudden flash of light, nearly knocking them to their feet. When the light finally dimmed, a fierce looking green-skinned demon materialized, and floated slowly down to the ground. He opened his eyes slowly, cricked his stiff neck, and looked at the group of warriors with an evil, sadistic grin. "Ahhh, yes, the infamous Sailor Senshi. The goody-two shoes saviors of the Earth. I hope you liked the little detour I gave you while you were traveling here." His lips twisted in a malicious smirk. "Now, prepare to meet your worst nightmare..._ME!"_

"Well, _Me_...or whoever you are, you don't scare us, so you're the one who'll meet your nightmare!" said Sailor Sirius, standing in front of the Arab girl protectively. The other senshi quickly went in their fighting stance, ready for action.

"Oh, I don't think you all will be so brave when I'm through with you..." said the demon cockily. "The name's Legion, and if you thought you had it bad with Bzuzu..." He bared his teeth and growled in his throat. "Wait 'till I get done with you!" The demon roared loudly, and suddenly, in a bright flash of light, the group was surrounded by what looked to be dozens of floating, grotesque demons that had wisps of smoke beneath their waist instead of legs. They were green skinned with bald heads, and glowing red eyes. Their fingernails were long and black, and looked ready to rip through anything.

"AIIYYEE! Jinni!" screamed out Miriam in fright as she moved closer to Sirius.

"Jinni?" Sirius looked over the growling demons and shook her head. "Disney certainly forgot to mention the fact that jinni were demons when they made Aladdin!" she said wryly.

"They sure don't look like they want to grant us any wishes!" Mars backed up slowly, her eyes wide with apprehension.

"Sailor Sirius, get the girl out of here, NOW! We'll take care of them!" said Pluto, holding her staff defensively with both hands.

"But...!" Sirius looked at her worriedly.

"Do it! She won't understand the other senshi! And..." Pluto never got to finish as the ancient monsters rushed forward with a loud, deafening roar. Immediately, each of the senshi began shouting and screaming their powers to defend themselves, or resorting to martial art skills to fight them off.

"URANUS, WORLD SHAKING!"

"VENUS, LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"MARS, FLAME SNIPER!"

The whole area filled with bright lights as the senshi fought bravely, beating back the floating demons as hard as they could.

"Come on!" shouted Sirius as she grabbed Miriam's hand. Both girls rushed behind a large rock boulder, then rushed way to safely, hiding behind some shrubs. "_Where can we hide?_" the dark skinned Star Senshi asked breathlessly.

"_That way!_" Miriam pointed to her right. The girls stood up, and ran quickly towards another large boulder nearly 30 feet away that would hide them completely.

Meanwhile, of to the side, Legion watched the girls escape and growled deep in his throat. He was about to go after them, when he happened to catch the fighting moves of the tall, blonde headed senshi knocking one of the jinni demons off her. She then flipped high in the air, used her powers against it while still in the air, and rendered it unconscious. "Yes! Yes, you'll do perfectly..." the green skinned demon said, chuckling evilly. He closed his eyes. Immediately his body glowed, and waves of energy rose out of him and towards Sailor Uranus.

The Sky Senshi, not seeing the energy coming to her, continued to fight, until the energy slammed into her and made her go stiff for a moment. Within a second, Uranus's eyes glowed red, now under the influence of Legion. She nodded once, then ran with her heightened speed to where Sirius and the girl ran off, unknown to the other senshi as they fought too.

----------------------------- 

_"Wait, please...I need to take a rest!"_ Miriam panted as she placed her hands on her knees, completely exhausted. Although she had traveled through the desert many times, she had never had to run so hard through it.

_"Okay, we can stop, but only for a minute,"_ Sirius said, also panting slightly. Suddenly, there was the sound of footsteps, and the figure of Sailor Uranus walked out of the shadows.

"Uranus!" Sirius shouted with joy, and rushed up to the taller senshi. "Uranus, is it safe now? What happened to all the jinni?" At the blank, cold look in Uranus's eyes, Sirius stopped, and stepped back slightly. "U..Uranus...what's wrong?"

In a flash of quick movement, Sailor Uranus reach forward and grabbed Sirius's wrist, and began to squeeze it tightly. "Uranus! What are you doing?" But her words seem to fall on deaf ears, and the Sky Senshi squeezed harder. She then began to drag Sirius slowly towards her. Miriam gasped in surprise, not believing what she was seeing.

"Uranus...PLEASE! You're hurting me! Let me go!" Sirius cried in fright. Sailor Uranus's eyes glowed red, and with barely any effort, lifted the smaller senshi by her throat with one hand, and threw her against a pile of rocks. Sirius crumbled to the ground, blood leaking from the side of her mouth and gasping for air. When her eyes refocused, she saw Sailor Uranus walking slowly towards her, her Space Sword drawn out and pointed towards the smaller senshi's heart.

"H...Haruka onee-san.." Sirius whispered out in pain. She sat up and tried to scoot away backwards from Uranus as she came closer, but she knew she was powerless against the older Outer Senshi. Uranus raised her sword over her, and with tears in her eyes and a feeling of betrayal washing over her heart, Sirius could only raise her arms up in protection. "Haruka! No! PLEASE!" she desperately screamed out.

To Be Continued...


	16. Chapter 16

Sailor Moon: The Rise of B'aal

Chapter 16

In the midst of the raging battle against the evil demons, the other Sailor Senshi could only fight on bravely as the demons kept on attacking. Beads of sweat trailed down their faces, and as the sun finally did set, flashes of light appeared like lightening in the horizon as the warriors unleashed their powers to defend themselves.

After what seemed like forever, but in actuality only a few moments since Sailor Sirius and the Palestinian girl ran off at Pluto's orders, an uneasy feeling came over Sailor Star Healer as he shouted "STAR SENSITIVE, INFERNO!" to finish of a jinni that was about to pounce on him. When the demon turned to dust and blew away in the night wind, the young warrior lifted up his head and looked around. He then quickly went to where Sailors Star Maker and Star Fighter were standing back to back, after having just released their powers to destroy a group of jinni around then, and looked worriedly into their eyes.

"Something's wrong here! Where did Sirius and that girl run off to?" He looked around him again, hoping to catch a glimpse of Sirius through the battle, but didn't see her at all.

"I don't know!" shouted Star Fighter, starting to get worried himself as he balled his hands into a fist as another group of jinni appeared, fierce and growling through their razor sharp teeth. "Pluto told her to get the girl to safety, but she should have been back by now!"

"Wait a minute...where's Uranus?" Star Maker narrowed his violet eyes and saw where Neptune was fighting off a demon by herself, Saturn not too far from her. The two, along with Saturn, were rarely apart, and they always fought enemies together.

Neptune, also suddenly feeling something wrong, turned and looked for Sailor Uranus beside her, but the Senshi of the Sky wasn't there. "Uranus?" Neptune called out, concern on her face for the whereabouts of her Outer Senshi partner. Saturn, coming up beside her, also looked around in confusion around for her, keeping her Silence Glaive protectively in front of her.

A pack of the demons suddenly surrounded the two, and with narrowed eyes, Saturn raised her Glaive above her and yelled out "SILENCE GLAIVE, SURPRISE!" The enormous about of electric light energy surrounded the Senshi of Silence's body, then travled out to her Glaive. The energy then burst into a powerful beam and split, hitting the jinni one by one. They all disappeared in a flash of light, their ashes blown away in the wind. Neptune sighed in relief for a moment, moving closer to Saturn, then began looking around or Uranus again. No sooner had she done that, then they were again confronted by more demons, each snarling loudly with menance in their eyes. At this time, Uranus was the one to take care of things when the three of the Outer Planets were in a jam...but she was nowhere to be found.

"Something is _definitely_ wrong here..." said Star Healer, the feeling of dread growing every second.

Suddenly, the green demon Legion shimmered and appeared in the air above them, smiling evilly with a malicious glint in his eye. "It's too late by now, pretty boy!" he sneered out. "While you..._goody goodies_ were having fun with my friends, I made sure that at least one of you would never make it out alive!"

He cackled loudly, disappeared in a flash, and reappeared in front of Star Healer. He stuck his green up face inches from his. "And to make it more interesting...I made sure her demise was at the hands of one of you pathetic so called warrior monkeys by controlling her mind!" He disappeared again with another vicious laugh, then reappeared behind Star Maker to push him from behind to the ground. Maker gave a startled gasp as he fell, and Legion clapped his clawed hands and giggled in a almost childlike way...but instead of innocence, it was filled with insanity produced by an unstable mind. "OH! This is so fun! So fun! I like this game! So what are you going to do big boys? Save yourselves or your little friend?"

"Why you insane son of a...!" Star Maker jumped up and tried to swing at the demon, but he disappeared with another insane laugh, his mocking voice echoing in the battle-filled air as Maker punched at an empty spot. He reappeared in the air a little bit above them.

"HAHA! Like I haven't heard that before! You kill a few million people, you're worshipped as a heroic conqueror...You kill a person here and there, you're suddenly declared insane. Why don't you puny humans make up your mind!" With a screeching laugh, the mentally unstable demon disappeared again, leaving the senshi to their fate.

"Oh NO!" yelled out Star Healer, his eyes wide with dread. "He..he sent Uranus after her! That's why she isn't here!" Without another word, the silvery hair young man turned and rushed off to the direction Sirius and the girl went.

"Healer, WAIT!" yelled out Star Fighter, but just as he was about to run after him, he and Maker were confronted with another group of jinni. With no choice, the two Starlight warriors once again called upon their powers to defend themselves along with the other Sailor Senshi, silently cursing in their minds of the fact that they were unable to help Star Healer for now.

"Sailor Moon, what are you waiting for?" yelled out Mars as she shot her arrows one after another at the demons. "We can't keep this up for long! Use the Tier!"

"I was just getting to that!" retorted Moon as she just flipped over a floating jinni and kicked it away from her. She closed her eyes for a moment to concentrate, and the staff, as beautiful as ever, appeared in her hands. "Time for this to end! SILVERMOON, CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" A bright flash of purified light erupted from the orb on top of the tier, and struck each and every one of the jinni dead on in their chest. They screamed loudly for long moments, unable to handle the intense pureness. Within seconds, they exploded together and broke apart into tiny, tiny pieces. The pieces fell to the ground and were scattered carelessly into the wind.

"WHEW!" said Sailor Moon as she fell slowly to her knees. Tuxedo Kamen walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Good job love," he said, smiling proudly. Sailor Moon looked up to the young man, and smiled gratefully as she layed her hand over his on her shoulder.

A little ways off, Healer nearly smacked right into the form of one of the many demons, but he skidded to a halt just in time and narrowed his eyes dangerously. Balling his hands into a fist, Healer growled deeply in his throat with rage, then rushed forward. "Get out of my WAY!" he growled out, then shouted "Star Sensitive...INFERNO!" Fueled by his anger, his power suddenly increased twofold, and an enormous amount of star energy gathered around his body, starting at his fist, then shot forward in a massive beam of light and struck the demon dead on. The jinni never even had a chance to scream as it was immediately turned to a smoldering pile of dust.

Star Healer never bothered to look back as he rushed past the pile and headed off to help Sailor Sirius, his heart beating heavily in his chest with fear that he may be too late.

------------------------------ 

Gasping in nearly unbearable pain, Sirius barely moved out of the way in time before Sailor Uranus's deadly Space Sword sliced easily through the pile of rocks that she was leaning against. She coughed and struggled for breath as the dust flew up all around her as she hit the ground heavily. But the dust barely cleared before the taller senshi was after her again, her eyes glowing red and intent on killing her prey.

Somehow finding the strength deep inside her, Sirius rolled away just in time as the glowing sword stabbed right into the spot where she was a second ago. Sirius looked up with pleading eyes at the advancing senshi, already feeling the signs of blacking out. "U..Uranus...Haruka onee-san. Please!" But the words seem to fall upon deaf ears as Uranus walked slowly closer and closer, her boots crunching the dust beneath her.

_Kill her!_ the voice inside the blonde racer's head screamed, pushing out all other thoughts, _Kill her now, now, now, NOW!_

Not knowing what else to do, Sirius closed her eyes and waited for the final strike as Miriam sobbed and covered her eyes, hoping it would be quick and painless. _If I have to die, then at least it would be by someone I admired. Goodbye everyone...Yaten,_ But the final blow Sirius was waiting for never came, as the sound of a body smashing into another was heard instead.

Sirius opened her eyes slowly in time to see Sailor Star Healer tackle the surprised Uranus heavily to the ground, knocking wind out of her. The Space Sword fell with a clatter a few inches away. "Uranus, stop this! This isn't you! You would _never_ hurt Tanya! Please!" Star Healer struggled to pin down the taller senshi beneath him, but even he knew it was a losing battle.

Whatever more he was about to say was stopped as Uranus growled deep in her throat and kicked him far away from her. The young singer fell to the ground with a loud thud, and groaned painfully. Healer shook his head to clear it and stood up, then rushed over to where Sirius lay.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked gently as he helped her stand.

With tears in her eyes, Sirius nodded as she looked into her love's eyes, and nodded weakly. "But...it's Haruka-san. I..I don't know what happened..."

She couldn't say anymore as Uranus roared loudly in frustration, her sword grasped in her hand, and rushed forward toward them. "You should never have interfered!" she screamed out. Healer moved out of the way of the sword before it could cut him in half, and before he could recover from that, Uranus kicked out and smashed her foot into his chest, knocking him down heavily on the ground a couple of inches away. The Starlight warrior screamed loudly in pain from the kick and the impact, his voice carrying far and wide. When he got up shakily on his feet again, his green eyes widen as the taller senshi roared loudly again and rushed forward, the sword shining bright and headed straight for his heart.

"SAILOR URANUS, NO! YAMATEEEEEEEE!" Sirius screamed out. Dread filled her heart at the thought of losing another person she loved more than anything in this world. There was no way this was happening to her again. No way!

Uranus was just about to reach Healer when a shout filled the early night air, "VENUS, LOVE ME CHAIN!" A bright flash of gold appeared, followed by a long string of golden hearts connected together. The chain rushed forward out of the shadows and wrapped itself tightly around Sailor Uranus, causing her to be immobile as she fell helplessly to the ground.

The rest of the senshi, led by Sailor Venus, ran up quickly to them, their faces weary and worn out from the battle they quickly ran from to help their friends. Neptune was the first to try and rush up to Uranus, her eyes wide with disbelief and concern for her senshi partner.

"Uranus! What's going on? Are you okay?" she shouted, but Tuxedo Kamen quickly grabbed her arm and stopped her, preventing her and Saturn from going any further.

"No, stay back! She's under some sort of spell or mind control! That's not the Uranus we know now!"

"But how can we help her?" said Saturn desperately as she watched Uranus's eyes glow red. She shivered slightly and stepped back.

"Sailor Moon! I know this may be hard on you now, but you have to use your Ginzuishou to help purify Uranus's mind before those things regroup!" said Pluto breathlessly. She brushed her damp bang off her sweaty face and nodded her head in assurance. "Quickly, before she's lost to us forever!"

"Right, anything for Haruka!" Although she was so tired after going through a battle most ordinary humans wouldn't have been able to handle, Sailor Moon closed her eyes and concentrated on the ancient jewel from the Silver Millennium. In a beautiful display of soft light, the jewel appeared a few inches away from her chest, glowing bright and strong with pure light. The blonde senshi then held it gently in her hands and walked up to the struggling Sailor Uranus.

"Get back!" the Sky Senshi snarled. But the former Moon Princess paid no heed, and holding the crystal before her, allowed the light to bath Sailor Uranus in its soft glow. _Please Ginzuishou! Please heal my friend Haruka and bring her back to us!_ Moon prayed silently. Immediately, Uranus screamed along with the voice in her head, then a black shadowy form rose out of Uranus's body as the pure, healing light clashed and shoved out the evil within her. The shadowy form shaped itself into a hideous face for a second, then screamed and disappeared in small wisps of smoke.

When it was done, Uranus became quiet, and after moment, slowly opened her eyes and moaned. The golden chains around her dissipated at Sailor Venus's silent command, and she sat up groggily.

"Uranus!" shouted Neptune and Saturn. The two rushed forward and helped her to stand, then gave her comforting hugs, followed by Pluto.

"You'll be okay now," Neptune gently said, smiling with relief. Sailor Jupiter, one of the biggest admirers of the blonde racer, wiped away a stray tear and smiled along with Neptune.

"My God...it...it was like I was in some sort of dream! I had no control over what I was doing," Uranus whispered out. She turned to Sirius standing beside Healer, and walked slowly up to her.

Sirius gasped and stepped back ever so slightly, the fear she was trying so hard to fight suddenly rising. But Uranus caught the movement, and a pained expression crossed over her face for a moment. "Sirius...I...My God..I'm so sorry! I never imagined I would hurt anyone of my friends, especially you! You know I wouldn't have done this if...if... Oh please, don't be afraid of me!"

Never before had Uranus been in such a position again where any of the people she loved and cared about would be in danger by her own hands...not since the incident with Galaxia taking over her mind by those golden bracelets and causing her to nearly kill her princess...Sailor Moon. She had sworn then that she would try more than ever to protect her friends...and now, this! It was almost too much for the Uranus to bear, and she fell down on her knees with a sob.

"Uranus..." Sirius whispered. Then, to the surprise of the others, she rushed forward with tears in her eyes and hugged Uranus close to her, still standing. On her knees, Uranus was just about Sirius's height, so there was no need for Sirius to kneel too. For long moments, the two just held each other, Uranus's arms around Sirius's waist and her blonde head resting on the shorter girl's chest. Their closeness grew stronger than ever that night, and it would be a night they were never forget. No words were needed then as Sirius knew in her heart that Uranus would never hurt her again, and would sooner die than see danger come to her and the other Sailor Senshi.

Suddenly, Sirius gasped and leaned back, looking around wildly. "Oh my gosh, I almost forgot Miriam!" She rushed off to where the young Arab girl was huddled behind a small bush, her hands still over her eyes. _"Miriam! I'm sorry! Are you going to be okay?"_ Sirius asked as she touched her shoulder and helped her stand up.

The shaking girl slowly took her hands away from her eyes and looked to Sirius. Her eyes widened, and she gave a joyful cry. _"Praise Allah! Sailor Sirius, you're alright!"_ She threw her arms around the shorter, dark skinned girl, then watched Sailor Uranus warily as she rejoined the Outer Senshi.

_"No, it's alright now Miriam, don't be afraid! It wasn't her fault, she was being controlled,"_ Sirius tried to explain, knowing that the girl would not have understood what she and the others were saying about what happened with Uranus. _"She's our friend now, she won't hurt you or anyone else, trust me..."_

Miriam looked at Uranus warily again for a moment, still not sure that such a caring warrior women with a gentle, sad look on her face was the same that tried kill Sailor Sirius just moments ago. She sighed after a second, and nodded as she looked into Sirius's eyes. _"Alright then, if it is as you say. I'm just glad you're not too badly hurt. Or worse."_

Sailor Pluto then walked up to them, her eyes filled with anxiety about the upcoming battle she knew that she and the other senshi will have to go through. _"Miriam, we need you to help us get to the spot where you said you saw something strange, the smoke you said was rising in the sky. It's very important that we go there so no one else will get hurt. With you guiding us, we'll get there much quicker than walking blind in the dark."_

The girl was silent for a moment as she considered Sailor Pluto's words. She knew her mother must be very worried about her now, and she should head back to the camp as evening had just set in. But she also knew that she couldn't abandon her newfound friends. She may not be a warrior like them, but she still had to help in any way she could. This was the chance to work with the world famous Sailor Senshi!

The Arab girl straightened up to her full height and nodded her head. _"Yes, I will help you. Come, we must go that way!"_ She pointed to the right, and with a nod, the rest of the team hurried along with her. Apprehension like no other filled their hearts and they resumed their journey with Miriam's help, knowing that they had to do their very best and come out of this alive, or else all they knew about their home will be lost forever.

But unknown to the group as they walked off, a shadowy form appeared with a shimmer, and slowly began to take a more solid form to become the green demon Legion. He slowly floated down to the dusty desert ground and narrowed his malicious, glowing eyes. "You may have won this little round, little humans...but it'll just a matter of time before you all will die an insufferable death. I will be the one to personally be there to rip your insides out and feed it to you, I swear!" He laughed long and loudly, his voice sounding sweet to his own ears. "Go, go to the Gates of Hell itself! We have a big surprise for you!" With that, the High Level demon laughed out insanely again, and disappeared in a bright flash, leaving behind the desert night animals to scatter and hide.

-------------------------- 

-note: This scene Uranus is thinking about is relating to the Sailor Stars season MANGA of Sailor Moon, not anime, in which all of the Sailor Senshi were taken over by Sailor Galaxia and tried to kill Eternal Sailor Moon.

-------------------------- 

To Be Continued... 


	17. Chapter 17

Sailor Moon: The Rise of B'aal

Chapter 17

Deep in the recesses of Hell, the demons, both Higher Level and Lower Level, each screamed and yelled in anticipation of the time when they will be released. Each wanted nothing more than to just create havoc on Earth and take back what they thought was theirs, to have revenge on the ones who had banished them, sent them to a place where except for a few of the more powerful of the demons that were able to get out once in a while, they would be stuck for all eternity and watch the humans have all the fruits of the lands.

Lost and condemned souls, once human, wailed and gritted their teeth at the noise the pain of the torment they were given for the evil deeds they have done throughout their lives. Oh, if they only knew what had awaited them in the afterlife, they would have done their best to live good lives. They would have believed in God and asked for forgiveness, but it was much too late now. Now...they could only watch with tearful eyes and wailing voices as the demons all gathered and got ready to take back the Earth Realm. Suddenly, the immediate area of the realm near the throne suddenly turned darker, and the unmistakable immense figure of B'aal slowly walked forth, his thick, muscled feet crunching crusty yellow human skulls under his feet, reducing them to dust. His every step causing a slight tremor as his feet made contact with the filthy ground.

From bottom to top, his body was all muscle, covered with gray skin and clothed in an ancient Roman centurion's red and black armor and kilt, complete with a large and heavy looking sword. Muscles bulged from his chest and arms and biceps, making him look like he could snap just about anything in two. On his head was a centurian helmut, with the red plumes aligned in a row waving in an unfelt wind. It was only his face that was still slightly hidden in shadow, letting only his red, glowing eyes shine through. After engulfing only two of the crystallized Purity Souls, the evil Prince of Demons was still not at full power, and his hands clenched and unclenched at the frustration of that.

B'aal stood in front of the throne and waited for the noise to die down, but it didn't. Then taking a deep breath, he held up one of his big hands and clenched it tightly. "SILENCE!"

Immediately, the realm became so quiet, one would ever have believed the noise that was rattling it just a moment ago. Drips of waters could be heard, and after a moment, the Demon Prince smirked and lowered his hand. "The humans known as the Sailor Senshi are on their way here. I know I do not have to tell you what will become of us if they succeed in stopping us from taking back what was once ours." His eyes glowed redder, and a deep growl escaped his throat. "I have conversed with my father, still trapped in the Lower Levels, and He agrees our time to attack...IS NOW!"

Another burst of howls and screams erupted, and B'aal raised his hand up once again with his fist clenched, and the place quieted down again. "My father, Satan himself, trapped against his will like a common thief, only his spirit form able to walk upon the Earth, thanks to the existence of those mere mortals...those talking _monkeys,_ has decreed this to be so. Soon, all will know what will await them. Why, those fool humans don't even believe we exist anymore! They will soon know the truth."

B'aal stopped for a moment, and looked around at the gathering around his throne. "Who is brave enough to go with Legion, and meet these senshi, and show them once and for all who will be their masters?"

"Let us all go!" screamed out the demons, throwing up their hands and hooting loudly. But B'aal only smiled maliciously and pointed out to a large group of vicious, purple looking demons standing behind the green skinned Legion, their fangs long and yellow looking and hanging down to their chins. Their eyes glowed a cat-like yellow, and razor sharp claws clinked against their tough skin.

"Go!" B'aal commanded, holding his head up high in confidence and arrogance. These demons were known as Nemesis Demons, trained assassins that no one escaped from, even some Angels themselves. "Go and see if you can welcome our little guests. Do not come back until you have their beating hearts in your hands." An idea then came up in B'aal's mind, and he smirked once more. "But before you do, look for some more Purity Souls. There's a group of humans camping a ways off here. Have fun with them!"

The group of silent demons, along with Legion, bowed and nodded, then looked at each other in anticipation of the battle. "We will not disappoint you, my Lord!" Legion said. With an evil, vicious smile, they quietly disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

When they were gone, B'aal threw back his head and laughed loudly, inviting all the other demons to laugh along with him. "There is no way those Sailor Senshi will escape them!" his voice boomed out. "Prepare yourself for your doom, little mortals, for you will not escape alive!"

-------------------------------- 

Across the barren desert land, the night air chilly and blowing hard, the Sailor Senshi and Miriam traveled on, each trying to forget their fatigue and get to the point where there was a rip between Earth and Hell itself. For each, the journey would take them to a place they had never been to before. Facing Beryl, the Death Busters, Nehelenia and the Dead Moon people, and even Galaxia seemed like it was all just a preparation for what they were about to face. Nervousness crept into them before they could help it, but deep down, they knew they would come out of this victorious as they did their other battles.

Sailor Sirius sighed and looked up at the shining stars, wishing more than anything that she could forget about everything and just sit there and admire how beautiful the stars were, shining on even though the world was in turmoil. She then felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked to her right to see Sailor Moon smiling down on her gently.

"Are you going to be alright, Sirius?" the Senshi leader and future Queen asked quietly.

The smaller girl smiled sadly and nodded, trying to put on a brave face. "Y..Yeah...I'll be fine." But looking into Moon's eyes and the concern shining there, Sirius knew she couldn't lie anymore, and sighed once again. "But I'm scared...very scared. What if this is not like all the battles we've fought before? I mean..what if...if...?"

"We're all a little scared Sailor Sirius, not just you." Moon said. The two girls looked at the Outer Senshi quietly conversing with each other, then looked to the remaining Inners as they carried on their own discussions. "Look, I know I'm not the brightest person in the world, you don't have to remind me of that...but I _do_ know that if we stick together and believe in ourselves, we can do anything. We've done it before, you know that. We'll make it, you'll see." Sailor Moon smiled confidently and nodded.

Sailor Star Healer quietly came up behind Sirius and took her hand in his, brought it to his lips, and kissed it gently. "She's right, as long as we're together, it'll be fine. Come what may, we'll make it through." The young man winked as Sirius smiled back in gratitude, and Tuxedo Kamen also walked up and took Moon's hand in his own too, saying with his eyes to Sailor Moon what Star Healer just said.

Just then, Miriam, who was up ahead, stopped abruptly and pointed out farther ahead. "_There! Over the sand mounds! You can see the smoke there!_" The rest of the senshi rushed up over the large mound to stand next to her and looked down...and gasped in horror. Right in the middle of the ground was a huge crater-like hole, black and belching out horrid smelling black smoke. Because of the strong wind, the smoke did not rise too high that they could see if from afar, but they knew that this was the place. All around it and near it, there was no shrubbery of grass or anything, and a few bodies of dead sheep were scattered here and there.

Sailor Mercury quickly took out her mini computer and began typing furiously. "This is it guys! This is the rip between the dimensions. We've got to close it somehow if we're to save the Earth."

"Right!" said Jupiter, punching her fist into her left palm. "It's time to show this B'aal creep that we mean business, and we're going to stop him once and for all!"

"Oh, I don't think going to be as easy as that!" a voice said in the darkness.

"Nani?" Tuxedo Kamen took out his cane and stood protectively in front of Sailor Moon. In a bright flash, Legion stood a few feet away from them right in front of the crater lip, smiling evilly.

"YOU!" yelled out Uranus. "What the devil are YOU doing here?"

The demon laughed out and disappeared, then reappeared closer to them, his eyes glowing red and evilly. "The devil you say? HA! How poetic! The Devil is EXACTLY why I'm here, and soon you all will perish when he begins his revenge!"

"Oh please, enough with this "devil" nonsense!" said Mercury, narrowing her eyes. "Either you're here to fight us, or not. Whatever your plans are, it will NOT succeed! There is _NO_ devil!"

"Is that so?" Legion smirked. "You little fool, haven't you heard the expression, 'the greatest trick the Devil ever pulled was convincing the world he never existed?' And you fell for it! But it will soon be too late for you all..."

"Fool?" Anger blazed in the normally calm eyes of the Senshi of Mercury, and she balled her fists in a tight clench. "How dare you! The only _fool_ around here is YOU if you don't surrender right now!" In all her life, Sailor Mercury was rearded as many things; genius, mastermind, brainchild...even a loner, but no one had ever called her a fool. She was the one who usually made fools of everyone with her high intelligence, even the ones who ridiculed her and snubbed her because of her high intelligence. She was the one everyone came to when they had problems in class or anything else, and this...this...whatever he is, dared to call her a fool!

She narrowed her eyes and was just to give him another piece of her mind when Legion growled loudly at her biting words, and snapped his fingers. Immediately, a group of about three dozen Arab looking men walked out of the shadows around the smoking crater, their eyes pitch black as their souls were tainted by the presence of the evil inside.

_"Oh no!"_ Miriam screamed out, stepping back in horror. _"Those are the men from my camp! But...our head priest, he's not there among them. They must have...they...they must have killed him! I don't believe this!"_ Miriam moaned in despair, thinking about her mother, and sobbed loudly.

Sirius quickly took her hand, and dragged her away behind the mound. _"Miriam, you have to stay here! We'll take care of them, okay? You have to trust us!"_

The girl nodded sadly as she wiped away a tear with a nod. Sirius ran back to where the others stood. No sooner has she joined them than Legion pointed at them, and screamed "Destroy them!"

The men roared with rage and rushed at them, swinging their arms and large sticks in the air. Chaos then began again as nearly each of the senshi had to fight off a possessed man on their own. Neptune barely ducked out of the way before a man could smash her in the face with a two by four. "Now THAT'S no way to treat a lady!" the aqua-haired senshi said as she smirked. She grabbed his arm as he rushed by and she twirled out of the way, and with her heightened strength, picked him up by that arm, flipped him in the air, and slammed him hard into the ground, knocking him out. "Hey, no one said I had to act like a lady with you!" she said, then smirked again and went back to fighting.

Mars and Jupiter backed away from two men walking up menacingly to them. The two looked at each other, smiled, and artfully dodged the men as they rushed up. The two then flipped high as the men turned back around, and at the same time, kicked the men dead on in the chest in surprise, knocking them back several feet and smashing into the ground. No sooner had they done that, then another two men rushed up to them, screaming loudly.

The two senshi then used expert martial art skills to block and parry the punches and kicks. Then, the two crackled their knuckles, and with a loud yell, punched the men in their faces, knocking them flat on the floor. Jupiter and Mars looked at each other, and shouting "YES!", they hi-fived each other, then rushed off to help their friends.

Mercury and Venus desperately tried to dodge heavy chains some of the men were swinging in the air high above them. "Now _there's_ something I haven't seen before!" Venus said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. The blonde Senshi of Venus raised her hands in the air, and yelled out "VENUS, LOVE ME CHAIN!" The golden chain of hearts lashed out and knocked out the steel chains from the men's hands, making them fall heavily on the dust. The next moment, one of the men rushed forward and tackled Mercury to the ground, knocking the wind out of her.

But the blue haired girl reacted quickly and raised her knee high, smashing it into the very sensitive part below his waist. The man howled, and Mercury smashed her fist in his face, breaking his nose and knocking his far away on the ground. Venus quickly rushed over after she kicked away another man, and helped her up. "Didn't know you had it in you girlfriend!" she smiled.

"I know!" Mercury retorted, smiling mysteriously. "And I like it that way!"

Sailors Star Maker, Fighter, and Healer, along with Sirius, each stood back to back as they were surrounded by at least a dozen of the men, each swinging a large club in their hands. "Ready?" whispered Star Healer to Sirius.

"Yep!" She gave the thumbs up sign, and breaking off, stood in front of one of the men, and called out to another, "Hey, come and get me!" The man roared and rushed forward, and just as he was about to smash is club down, Sirius jumped out of the way, and the club instead smashed into the head of the man she was standing in front of. The man gave a gurgled moan, and slumped to the ground.

"STAR SERIOUS, LASER!"

"STAR GENTLE, BLAZE!"

The enormous energy of light mixed in with powerful star energy the color of rainbows blasted out of the medallions of the two Starlight warriors, and struck the ground in front of the surprised men. The impact of the blast was so strong, it blew them back and they smashed into the mounds of rock many feet away.

"SIRIUS SCEPTER, ILLUMINATE!" The scepter appeared in a shimmer in Sirius's hand, and she pointed it at another advancing group of men that was just about to reach her and the Starlights. The men screamed and grabbed at their eyes, and after a moment, lay still, the pain too intense for them.

"Sailor Moon, you have to cleanse these possessed men before anymore of them get hurt!" yelled out Pluto as she stood with Uranus and Saturn. She smashed the butt end of her staff into the face of a man with a large sword, knocking him down, as Uranus smashed her elbow into the next unfortunate man. He screamed in a high pitched voice. Saturn gave a battle yell as she kicked her leg into the stomach of the same man, causing blood to come out of his mouth.

_Yes, try to purify them, foolish humans!_ thought Legion as he stood by not too far away and watched. "I've already checked to see if they and the others had purity hearts, and I found one, so the others are of no use to me. Go ahead and get the biggest surprise ever! The demon giggled insanely and rubbed his hands together, loving every moment of it.

Sailor Moon nodded as she watched Tuxedo Kamen extend his black cane and knocked it against the head of one of the men. "Okay! SILVERMOON, CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" The Moon Senshi raised her magical Tier high in the air, and the purified light raced out and struck each of the men.

Immediately, the men began to moan as the evilness in them was being forced out. A moment later, a black crystal-like ball floated out of them, and hovered in the air above them for a moment. But instead growing brighter and becoming purified, the balls began to grow larger and larger...forming into hideous, purple skinned demons with long fangs that reached to their pointed chins. When it was done, the demons turned to the senshi and growled low in their throats.

"Uh oh!" said Sailor Moon. "What's going on?"

"I think we might be in trouble...BIG trouble!" said Mercury, gulping hard. The rest of the group stood by one another looking at the fierce looking demons, feeling the evil just radiating out of them, and knew this would be like no other battle they ever had.

To Be Continued... 


	18. Chapter 18

Sailor Moon: The Rise of B'aal

Chapter 18

The group of Sailor Senshi and Starlights looked on in disbelief as the hideous demons stared at them with malicious, yellow eyes. But what made them shudder more than their appearance was what they saw in those same eyes...pure evil and the hunger for mayhem and blood. Slime dripped off their fangs as they growled and bared their teeth, and their razor sharp claws clenched and unclenched along with their hands, ready to rip through human flesh like they have done thousands of times before. Even Sailor Uranus, the one senshi who never let anything put fear into her heart, stepped back slightly and gulped when one of them growled low in its throat.

"By Chronos, no..." Pluto whispered out, her heart feeling like it dropped down a thousand miles. "It...it can't be. Those _can't_ be Nemesis demons! They're supposed to have been wiped out because no one could control them! How could there more?" The Soldier of Time held her Time Key staff close to her in a fighting stance and narrowed her eyes at Legion. "You're making a big mistake, whoever you are!"

"Nemesis demons?" Sailor Sirius turned to look at the taller, green-haired Senshi with questioning eyes.

"The were created after the rouge angels rebelled, and humans began multiplying upon the Earth." Pluto said, her eyes still on Legion. "The angels who followed after Lucifer when he was thrown out from Heaven were so filled with rage and jealously, they created a race of demons known as Nemesis. They were nothing but mindless, uncontrollable killers that nearly wiped out the human race before the Seraphim, under orders from God himself, destroyed them all..." Her eyes narrowed again. "Or at least they thought they did..."

Legion threw his head back and laughed maliciously, enjoying the looks of confusion and shock on their faces. "The only mistakes here is you and your pathetic race! You think I don't know about them? How they nearly disposed of you all before your precious Silver Millennium? Well, don't bother worrying, because I personally hid the last of them away before the Seraphim could get to them. And as for them being uncontrollable..." The green High Level demon grinned slowly, savoring each moment. He snapped his fingers, and one of the demons roared so loudly, everyone had to cover their ears and double over in pain. Legion snapped his fingers again, and the creature instantly stopped.

"Let's just say they had a little modification. You Sailor Senshi have had your victories and good luck in the past, but now, all that is going to end right now. I will enjoy seeing you all die an unbearable death." He smirked, then chuckled low in his throat.

"I'll see you in _HELL_ before you get away with this!" yelled out Uranus, her hands balled into angry fist. Neptune stepped up next to her and nodded, letting everyone know that she will fight right along with her. Saturn stepped next to them and nodded too, her eyes filled with readiness to defend her planet along with the others.

"Oh really? Well, when you get there, tell 'em Legion sent ya!" He raised his hands in a triumphant way, and before anyone else could say or do anything else, he shouted "KILL THEM!"

Immediately the assassin demons rushed forward, their roars deafening and filled with hate and malice.

"Sirius, get the girl out of here, NOW!" yelled out Pluto as she twirled her staff over her head a few times. She slammed the butt end of it into the ground.

"Okay!" Sirius grabbed Miriam's hand, and with after mouthing the words "I love you" to Star Healer, they two girls ran off behind a high mound.

"Look out!" screamed out Sailor Venus just as Sirius was running away. She crouched low and leapt up high in a double flip over a demon that was just about to tackle Sirius to the ground. But the blonde barely landed on the floor expertly before another demon rushed up and backhanded her across the face, knocking her away a good 10 feet. Venus landed hard with a loud _thud_ on the desert ground and groaned in pain. As she got up slowly, her body already racked with pain, she saw a couple of the creatures rushing at her, and with a smirk, she raised her hand and yelled out "VENUS, LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" The powerful blast of golden hearts rushed out at the monsters and slammed right into their abdomens, slashing right through them. Instantly, the demons evaporated and turned into dust.

But Venus had no time to celebrate as another group suddenly jumped down from the air and surrounded her. Just as she was raising her hand to defend herself, one of them rushed forward, and with his right hand, slashed her across the back. The Senshi of Love screamed loud and painfully, then fell limp to the ground and lay unmoving.

Sailor Jupiter, after finishing off one of the demons herself, turned around just in time to see Venus go down. Her green eyes widened in shock when she saw the wounds on Venus's back gushing with blood. "VENUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS!" the Jupiter Senshi screamed. With tears flowing down her cheeks for one of her closest friends, Jupiter rushed over and jumped up high. She flipped in the air, and raising her arms, shouted out "JUPITER OAK, EVOLUTION!" The razor sharp electrified leaves slashed through the demons surrounding Sailor Venus, and after being electrified, disappeared into smoke with a loud blast.

Jupiter knelt down next to and turned her over, but the blonde girl remained motionless. "Venus! Minako, can you hear me? Get up! Come on!" Jupiter tried to shake her a little, unmindful of the smears of blood on her uniform from Venus. But no sooner had she done that, then another group of the creatures surrounded them, eyes narrowed and glowing. Jupiter stared at them for a moment, then bowed her head and closed her eyes, and after gently putting Venus down, stood up. For a moment, she simply stood there, standing straight and tall as if in defiance of the demons. Her eyes then snapped open, and with adetermined look, screamed out her powers once again. This time, fueled by her anger, the powers exploded forth like a blast of electrified light, and instantly evaporated the demons. A moment later, she barely opened her eyes to take a deep breath before another demon pounced on her and made a deep gash in her side. With a scream, Jupiter fell limp besides Venus.

Meanwhile, Mercury and Mars quickly tried to dodge the swipes of about 9 Nemesis demons surrounding them, but the monsters were so fast, they could barely keep from having their faces slashed away. "I think Venus and Jupiter are down! We can't keep this up for long!" said Mercury as she backflipped away from another swipe of deadly claws. She jumped up, and with a spinning kick, knocked the attacking demon away from her, then landed expertly on her feet in a crouch.

"HA! We won't have to! Come on, let's do this together!" smirked Mars. She crouched low and narrowly missed being smashed in the face as the demon's fist swung high above her. When she came back up, she waved her hand up and said "Saiyonara! MARS, FLAME SNIPER!" A series of red flame arrows shot out of her bow. Immediately after that, Mercury raised her hands over her head and yelled out "MERCURY AQUA, RHAPSODY!" As Mercury stroked her harp, a swirl of ice raced out and surrounded the arrows, giving them a reddish, icy glow. The arrows slammed right into the demons, and as they did so, they first turned into statues of ice for a moment, then burst into hot flames, destroying them completely.

No sooner had they did that, than another group of the purple demons burst out of the ground and surrounded them. Mars looked around her wildly while standing back to back with Mercury, her eyes wide with disbelief. "What the...!" But she never finished as the demons rushed forward and pounced on them, slashing their backs and sides. Both girls screamed with unbearable pain before falling motionless on the ground.

-----------

The Senshi of the Outer System and the Starlights had no better luck fending off their attackers as they were being surrounded. "We're dying out here, what are we going to do!" screamed out Star Maker, then smashed his fist into the face of a snarling demon. No sooner had that demon fell than another one jumped down in its place. The singer's violet eyes widened in disbelief, and watched as they became surrounded yet again.

"Come on, if we combine our powers, we'll have a better chance!" Star Healer said, wiping sweat off his forehead. He flipped over a charging demon's head and hurried back to stand with the other Starlights.

"Right!" yelled out Star Fighter. _Odango, please take this chance to use your Tier!_ the black haired Starlight pleaded silently. "STAR SERIOUS, LASER!

STAR SENSITIVE, INFERNO!

STAR GENTLE, BLAZE!"

The powers raced out of their chainless medallions and came together in the air in a dazzling display a few feet before them, and with a big explosion, the powers separated and struck all of the monsters surrounding them. They exploded in a sprinkle of stardust.

"YES!" yelled out Star Fighter. But the celebration was short lived when suddenly, as they were standing back to back to one another, a large, black rope rushed out at them and wrapped itself tightly around the Starlights, slamming them together as it pulled tighter and tighter. A group of the Nemesis demons jump down from above, one of them holding the end of the rope in its hands, roaring very loudly. The monster pulled, and the star warriors screamed painfully as they were dragged to the floor. They were pulled up again, and before they could do anything, they demons rushed them and slashed them harshly down their front. The last thoughts that enteed Star Healer's mind before he blacked out was how he failed Tanya and the others in protecting their homes...then he was still.

--------------

"URANUS, WORLD SHAKING!"

"NEPTUNE, DEEP SUBMERGE!"

"PLUTO, DEAD SCREAM!"

"SILENCE GLAIVE, SURPRISE!"

The powers from the Senshi of the Outer Planets raced forward in dazzling displays and slammed into their attackers hard and fast, but it was to no avail as each time a group of the demons fell, more rose up and took their place. _This CAN'T end like this!_ Pluto thought desperately to herself as she wiped sweat from her forehead and panted hard from exhaustion. _Not after all we've worked for! For the future we've made for ourselves! Majesties, Neo-Queen Serenity, King Endymion, please forgive me for failing you!_ For a brief second, Pluto saw an image of the future rulers of Crystal Tokyo looking at her with pleading eyes, then it was gone as quickly as it came.

Suddenly, Neptune screamed as out of nowhere, a demon jumped and tackled her to the ground. "NOO!" Uranus screamed, and rushing forward, tackled it off Neptune. "SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" Wielding her glowing sword, the Senshi of the Skies slashed downward and sliced the demon in two, and watched as it then turned into dust. But when she turned to see if Neptune was alright, she gasped in horror as she realized she was too late.

Blood already began to leak from underneath Neptune, and Saturn gave a mournful cry as she dropped to her knees besides her mentor, her Silence Glaive dropping besides her. "Neptune!"

The Elegant Senshi only smiled slightly, and looking up to Uranus's eyes, then Saturn's, she whispered hoarsely "Uranus...don't forget...our mission. Protect the Prince and Princess, protect the future..." She reached forward and took Uranus's hand in her own. She nodded sadly, and slowly closed her eyes. Her hand fell away limply from Uranus's. Pain filled the racer's heart as tears fell from her eyes, but she knew she could not get overwhelmed. They both already discussed that something like this might happen, and when it did, the one who was left standing out of the both of them would carry on with the mission and protect the princess. After the pain, anger filled Uranus's heart then, anger for losing the closet person to her in such a way as this. She stood up slowly with a deadly look in her eyes as she turned to the advancing demons.

"MICHIRU!" Saturn cried, but she didn't have a chance to say anything more as Pluto tried to push her back in protection.

"Stay back! PLUTO, DEAD.." but her words were cut off immediately as the group of demons screamed loudly and closed in on them in a rush. Screams filled the night air as one by one, Uranus, Pluto, and Saturn were slashed horribly, then fell silent.

-----------

"Sailor Moon, duck down!" screamed out Tuxedo Kamen as he rushed towards her. The Senshi leader quickly threw herself to the ground as a clawed hand narrowly missed her face. Tuxedo Kamen crouched and did an impressive jump flip in the air and landed in front of the monster that nearly ended Sailor Moon's life. He then flipped backwards, and while his feet were still in the air, kicked the demon hard in the face, making him slam hard into the ground.

"Where is everyone else?" Moon looked around desperately, and her eyes widened in shock when she saw everyone lying limply on the ground. "Oh God, NO!" she wailed. She had been so busy fighting off the demons, she never had a chance to use her Eternal Tier. Regret and grief entered her heart, and she fell to her knees on the ground in exhaustion. She had used the powers from the Tier to try and heal those men, and _now_ looked what happened! Tears fell from her eyes in large streams, and before she even had a chance to wipe them away, Tuxedo Kamen rushed forward, seeing one of the Nemesis demons as it was about to jump on her. "USAKO!"

Sailor Moon looked up in pure fright, and just as it was about to reach her, the former Prince of the Earth protectively placed his body over hers and allowed the demons sharp claws to cut through him instead. Sailor Moon gasped in pain as his weight fell on top her. A moment later when she tentatively touched his back and looked onto the palm of her gloved hand to see blood, a chill raced up the Moon Senshi's spine. "Mamo-chan?" Sailor Moon whispered. Her eyes widen, and after staring blankly at her hand, she fell back in a dead faint.

---------------

_"Okay, you'll be safe here, I have to go back and help my friends!"_ Sirius said in Arabic to Miriam after they had run some distance away from the fight. They both went behind a large bushel hidden by the end of a cliff wall.

_"No, wait! Please don't leave me here alone!"_ the Palestinian girl cried, tears flowing down her cheeks as she shook her head wildly.

_"You'll be okay, I promise! I MUST go help my friends. They could be in great danger! Please let me go..."_ The dark-skinned senshi looked at the girl pleadingly.

Miriam sobbed and lowered her head, but she thought about how dedicated Sirius was to helping her and the people she traveled with in the caravan, as well as the friends she came to Israel with. She sighed and looked at the shorter Sirius, and nodded her head. _"A...alright. Go, help your friends...and thank you! But by Allah...be careful!"_

_"I'll be back, I promise!"_After a quick hug to Miriam, Sirius raced out from behind the cliff wall and back to the battle scene. _Please, don't let me be too late!_ Sirius thought as she ran quickly, the moon casting a long shadow behind her.

But a few minutes later as she entered the scene, she _knew_ that she was too late. As she got further in it, she started slowing down, then finally slowed down to a slow walk, looking around her in a daze. To her horror, all the senshi lay limp on the ground, blood oozing from the many wounds they got from battling the Nemesis demons.

Afraid to think the worse, she walked on farther and turned to look to her right. Bound together, the Starlights were covered with blood, their eyes closed and unmoving. Star Healer's tears were still wet on his cheeks, as if not crying for himself, but for someone else.

"Yaten!" Sirius was unable to move from shock for a moment, then with a sob, she fell to her knees, her body suddenly turning cold and grief entering in her heart. "No...no, this can't be..." she whispered, shaking her head and placing her hands on her cheeks. But as she looked around, she knew that it was all real...all _very_ real. All her friends...her love Yaten..._gone_. The realization of it struck her hard, and she did the only thing she could do at the moment; she screamed loud and mournfully from the depth of soul, long and hard. When she finally finished, she fell forward and sobbed, feeling lost and alone.

"Ahhhh, how sweet the sound of human suffering!" said a deep voice above her. Sirius looked up in surprise and watched as the form of Legion materialized out of air and floating down towards her. "Give it up girl, it's all over now. Surrender or become just like your pathetic friends."

Sirius, her body still shaking, looked at him definately for a few moments. She was scared, but she wouldn't give up, not to this jerk! Narrowing her eyes, she whispered out, "Never,"

"What?" Legion looked at her angrily, barely believing she could still defy him with all her friends gone. "Are you a fool? You alone are left! Give up now!"

"NO!" Sailor Sirius stood up slowly, tears flowing heavily down her cheeks, and looked with determination at Legion. "I won't let what my friend's sacrifice go in vain. I'll defeat you...even if I have to do it myself! I'm tired of you demons taking everything I loved...everything I cared for! Now you'll pay! I REFUSE to be afraid of you anymore! Even if it takes my own life, you'll pay!" In response to her emotions, the Sirius Emerald Star Stone began to glow brightly on her necklace. Suddenly, the jewel on her tiara began to glow also, and in a white, brilliant flash, Sirius transformed into her new form, Eternal Sailor Sirius. She held her staff tightly in her hands, and stood in a fighting stance.

"Oh, is that so?" Legion smirked. "Well, it looks like it's going to be a showdown between you and me...or should I say...a showdown between you, me...and my Nemesis demons!" Legion snapped his fingers, and all around Eternal Sirius stood the Nemesis demons, ready and waiting to rip her apart with their slime dripped fangs and claws. "Face it, you've lost, and everything you've worked so hard to protect will be gone!"

Fear entered the Star Senshi heart for a moment, but then she looked around at her fallen fellow senshi, the the bodies of the innocent Palestinian men that Legion had used to trick Sailor Moon into freeing the demons from. She looked back at Legion, took a deep breath, and narrowed her eyes. "You're wrong Legion. Nothing is lost until we make it so in our minds. And right now...I won't lose to you!"

With her eyes filled with determination, Eternal Sirius raised her staff even higher, and her voice rang out strong and clear, filled with power. "As heir to the powers of the star Sirius, I call forth the powers of the animal totem protector of the star of hope and deliverance! The Wolf Of the Fierceness of Loyalty, come to my aide!" A bright light burst from the top of the staff, and Sirius lowered it to point at the advancing demons. "SIRIUS, RAVAGES OF ANNIHILATION!"

Just as before when she used the powers for the first time, the transparent and silvery outline of the head of a giant wolf appeared out of the shimmering air, and glowed in a brilliant outline around Eternal Sirius, with her standing in the middle. The eyes of the wolf image glowed a fierce red, then rose a little in the air. The outline of the wolf raised its head high, closed its eyes, and howled loudly at the bright full moon. The howling was a sound filled of primal and animalistic strength, and when it was done howling, the image then shot up higher, did a downward curve in the air, and blasted right into the forms of the advancing Nemesis demons. They all screamed and writhed in pain as they were destroyed instantly and turned into black dust. But unlike before...no more popped up to take the place of the destroyed ones. Every single Nemesis demon has appeared to attack her, but instead, they were now destroyed. When it was done, there was nothing but silence that filled the black night for long moments, and Eternal Sailor Sirius stood facing Legion, her eyes filled with rage.

To Be Continued...


	19. Chapter 19

Sailor Moon:The Rise of B'aal

Chapter 19

When the smoke finally cleared away and the light from her power dimmed, Eternal Sailor Sirius glared at Legion, trying hard to keep her body from shaking from the strain of controlling all her emotions and power. Moments later, an angry roar filled the air, and Legion landed heavily with his hooved feet in front of Sirius. He raised his foot and kicked her hard in the stomach away from him, his eyes blazing angrily. "Stupid human _wench!_ I spent hundreds of years training all those Nemesis demons and keeping them a secret! All those years...all that work, and you destroyed them in moments! You'll suffer for this!" As Sirius struggled with pain to get up, he shot forth a blast of black energy.

"I don't think so," Eternal Sirius panted as she raised her staff in front of her. The powers Legion threw forth merely absorbed into it. With a vengeful scream, Legion rushed forward, and the two were locked into a life or death fight for long minutes. With each punch Legion threw over and over again, Sirius quickly ducked, dodged out of the way, or blocked it with her staff. He kicked out, and Sirius flipped high over his head in a double twist, landing cat-like on her feet. She then twirled around and delivered a spinning kick to the side of his head, knocking him down heavily. Legion screamed and jumped up, filled with rage at being bested by a mere mortal, and rushed her again. Sirius waited until the last moment when he was just upon her, and jumping high, double flipped over his head, and when she landed expertly behind him, she twirled around, and raising her staff, brought it down and smashed it hard against his head, knocking him down again.

Blood running down the side of his head, Legion raised up on shaky knees, his eyes filled with scorn and hate. "You think you've won, don't you? But you will soon suffer just like all the others! It's time to meet the one who will bring your doom!" Legion reached behind his back and brought out a glowing Purity Soul crystal, the last his master would need to regain his former strength. With a malicious grin, he turned around to the large hole that was not too far away behind him...the hole that opened the rift between Earth and Hell, still pouring out of it. He threw it as hard as he could towards it.

"NO!" Sirius remembered what Miriam had said before, about how the head priest was not among the men that attacked them. That could only mean that the soul Legion just threw had belonged to the man, being a devote religious leader with loyal followers. She tried to run after it, but then stopped herself as she realized it was too late.

The silvery ball slipped into the smoky hole, and seconds later, the ground began to shake like it never did before. Eternal Sirius fell to the floor with a painful grunt, unable to keep her footing. Her concentration lost, Sirius's staff disappeared in a soft wisp of smoke and entered back into her body.

"Sailor Sirius!" a voice rang out over the rumble. 

The dark-skinned senshi looked up to see Eternal Moon hurrying as fast as she could towards her, her fuku smeared with blood as the others.

"Sailor Moon! You're okay!" Sirius hugged Moon closely after blonde senshi dropped down next to her.

Moon hugged her back tightly, but then looked at her with sad eyes. "Yes, but... but Mamo-chan and the others...they..." Tears spilled down her cheeks, but Sirius reached over and gently wiped them away.

"I know...but we won't make their sacrifice go in vain. We have to stick together if we're going to do this, okay? Me and you." The rumbling continued, and the girls held onto each other for support.

Eternal Moon nodded her head sadly, and was about say something when the rumbling suddenly stopped.

For a moment, there was a silence that filled the entire area in the still air...then a burst of fire erupted from the hole, followed by acrid smoke and debris. As the two looked on in horror, a flash of light floated out of the fire and landed a few feet away from Moon and Sirius. The light began to take on form, and when it dimmed, B'aal, the Prince of Darkness, stood before them, his hands at his sides clenching and unclenching with each deep breath he took.

At slightly over 7 feet tall, his skin was now darker than ever, nearly the color of slate, and along with his thick muscled body and the centurion armor he wore, the last Purity Soul had now given him his face. Cruelty, evilness, and hate twisted his face, which otherwise would been described as handsome with a high cheekbones and square jaw. Black hair cascaded down his back, and on top of his head was his ancient Roman soldier helmet. He turned to look at the two, and his eyes blazed a harsh red. He blinked, then threw back his head and laughed, filled with the strength of the last Purity Soul he had just ingested.

"It is done!" B'aal screamed out as he raised his arms over his head. "Earth is now ours for the taking, and a new age has dawned!"

"Not if we can help it!" Eternal Moon and Sirius said as they struggled to stand, giving the Demon Prince a defiant look.

B'aal's face twisted into an even more scornful look. "Don't interrupt me when I'm speaking," He raised his hand, and with a flick of a wrist, blew them both away with an invisible force from his hand.

Moon and Sirius screamed in pain when they were smashed into the ground, but they stubbornly struggled to get back up. "Sailor Moon, are you okay?" Sirius asked softly.

"Y...yeah...I think so," she breathed out heavily in pain. B'aal laughed again, and barely paid attention to Legion as the demon staggered up to him.

"Father! Now is our time to rise up and take back what is ours! With my powers restored, I release you! Come forth out of your imprisonment, and lead us all into victory!" A massive beam of energy flashed out of B'aal's hands and went straight into the gigantic hole. Immediately, another earthquake erupted, this one stronger than the last. The Earth itself seemed to split apart, making the hole bigger bigger than ever as Satan's prison was blasted open below. Suddenly, a gigantic black paw covered with fire and looking like it belonged to a great beast rose out of the fiery hole, and slammed down on the ground as the earthquake began to subside. Moments later, another paw rose up, and as Sirius and Moon screamed, a beast like none had ever seen before rose up partially out of the hole. Giant, black horns surrounded its head, and razor sharp teeth filled its mouth while it dripped with slime. It blinked its glowing, cat-like eyes, then threw its head back and roared loudly.

"OH NO! What do we do now? We'll never defeat that thing!" Sailor Moon screamed out. Pure evil and power like nothing they've felt before emanated from the beast, and Sailor Moon could feel her body shake with uncontrollable fear at the mere sight of it.

The only thing we CAN do," Sirius said, turning to look sadly into Moon's eyes. "We have to use our crystals..."

Sailor Moon turned and looked at Sirius in a frightened way. "That's insane! We don't know if it'll work!" Tears once again flowed down the blonde girl's cheeks as she thought of what might happen if they released the powers of their crystals. But she quickly thought of her friends, Rei, Minako, Makoto...all the girls and her love Mamoru, and understood why it was so important that they do it. If it would help prevent anymore loved ones from being lost, then that was the risk they would have to take, and Sailor Moon knew that from the bottom of her heart, as well as Sailor Sirius.

"Sailor Moon, are you with me? We can't let them win. Everyone's depending on us; our family, our friends, our home, Earth." Eternal Sirius placed her hand over her Star Stone, and took a deep breath as a tear fell down her cheek.

For a moment Moon was silent,a thousand thoughts going through her head. Then she gave a small smile as she accepted her decision. "Yeah, you bet I am!" she said, taking Sirius's hand in her own. "You're my best friend Ti-chan, and we've been through so much together, both in the past and present. Whatever you do, I'm behind you." With a nod, Sailor Moon turned to look at the monster getting ready to get out of the hole, and narrowed her eyes. "Let's do this!"

The girls reached forward and hugged each other hard, then stood besides one another, placing their hands over their respective crystals. A light surrounded them as they closed their eyes and concentrated, feeling their power flow all through them. In a brilliant flash of light, their fukus disappeared and were replaced by their princess gowns, turning them into Princess Serenity Crestmoon and Princess Tonicia Knightstar. The two disappeared, and when the lights dimmed down, both reappeared and stood before the snarling beast. Their eyes snapped open, and with strong, defiant eyes, they held their crystals out before them. Their respective symbols, the crescent moon for Serenity and the six-pointed white star for Felicity, shined brightly on their foreheads.

"It's no use!" B'aal laughed out. You two don't have a chance in _hell!"_ He narrowed his glowing red eyes at them. "Soon, all will suffer for our humiliation!"

But the Princesses didn't bother to listen to him or answer back. With a nod, they raised their crystals high, and they began to glow brightly in their respective colors, white for Serenity, violet for Felicity. The large demon beast blinked its eyes scornfully at the sight of the two young women in front of him, and with a growl, opened its mouth wide to let loose an immense stream of unholy fire.

But right before it reached them, the crystals Serenity and Felicity were holding glowed even brighter, and a burst of pure energy, fueled by the goodness and purity in their souls, erupted out towards the ancient monster's flames. The two beams from the crystals swayed together and converged into one energy, and slammed into the creature's fire. For long moments, the princesses from the time of the Silver Millennium struggled against the powers of Satan himself as sweat poured down their faces, continuing to pour all their hearts and souls into destroying this creature...or at least blast it back to where it came from. But the monster kept on spewing forth his might, not letting up for a moment.

Soon, Serenity and Felicity were driven to their knees, and doubt began to slowly creep in their hearts. _No, I can't let it end like this!_ Serenity thought to herself. Her eyes opened slightly and saw Felicity was struggling too. The Moon Princess closed her eyes again and thought about the other Sailor Senshi, and the many adventures they shared together. _Endymion, Venus, Mercury, Jupiter...Mars! I can still feel you, my friends!_ the princess thought desperately. _Please help us defeat this thing!_

Princess Felicity struggled for breath, the strain of the power almost too much for her. Somehow, she knew what Serenity was thinking, and images of the senshi of the Outer Planets flashed through her mind. _Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto! Starlights! Please, lend us your powers! We can't do this without you! Please give us the strength to carry on and fight this evil! You're all with me, I know it!_

Suddenly, the transparent, past forms of Tuxedo Kamen and the senshi of the Inner and Outer Planets from the Silver Millenium began to appear around the two. The Starlight's souls, wearing princely armor similar to Endymion's to signify their decision to stay male, stood around Felicity and Serenity in a protective inner circle, along with the regal and handsome image of Prince Endymion. The senshi of the Solar System each now wore an elegant, flowing white princess dress that accented their curves, and on their foreheads glowed the symbols of their planets they originated from.

One by one, their eyes snapped open and they raised their heads, glaring at the beast as it still spat fire. The symbols of their respective planets gave off a beautiful flash of light as they powered up. Princess Mercury was the first to step up as they each called for their powers from the castles of the planets they once ruled...and will rule again one day;

"Mother planet, Mercury, Mariner Castle!"

"My planet, Mars, Phobos Deimos Castle!"

"My planet, Jupiter, Io Castle!"

"My planet, Venus, Magellan Castle!"

"My planet, Uranus, Miranda Castle!"

"My planet, Neptune, Triton Castle!"

"My planet, Pluto, Charon Castle!"

"My planet, Saturn, Titan Castle!"

"My planet, Earth, Golden Castle!"

"From our planet, Kinmouku, First Imperial Castle!"

Then together, feeling the strength of the others, Serenity and Felicity shouted out, "Evil presence, be gone from our world, we banish you!" The crystals glowed even brighter, and bright, dazzling lights erupted from all of the transparent souls of the Silver Millenium's princesses and princes, as well as the Starlights. With their arms outstretched, they all directed their powers straight into the crystals the Sirius and Moon princesses were holding, increasing the powers of the crystals a thousand fold. It erupted into a nearly blinding light, and slammed heavily into the beast that was once called Lucifer for what seemed like an eternity. Felicity and Serenity nearly buckled under the amount of energy they were using, but still focused it unrelentlessly. No sooner did that happen, then a new source of pure energy shot down from the black sky and into the crystals, as if from Heaven itself. It was silvery white with golden sprinkles, and unknown to the others, the forms of angels glided down and merged with the powers.

Suddenly, the power from the crystals immediately grew even more, and in a deafening boom, the beam overwhelmed the monster, engulfing it entirely in a golden shield. The ancient beast began screaming in unbearable pain, falling back into the pit from whence it came from as it was then surrounded in flames.

The power surrounding the beast suddenly grew larger to also engulf B'aal and Legion, and both never had a chance to even scream before they exploded in a bright light, followed by a boom. For long moments after the demons fell back into the pit, there were sounds of loud explosions and screams from the other demons below. Fire erupted and smoke nearly colored the sky blacker than it already was.

Then, the noise died down and a seal began to cover the hole. All the cracks that were around it began to close in and disappear all together. Sand once more raced across where the hole had closed up, and shrubbery began to magically grow there. Soon, the area was completed restored, with no evidence of any hole ever being there. Moments later, the translucent forms of the former Sol prince, princesses and Starlights began to dissipate and move towards their respective physical forms. The forms turned into smoky wisp, then merged back into their bodies. All the injuries they had sustained in their fight against the Nemesis demons were instantly healed by their strengthened spirits.

Serenity and Felicity dropped heavily to their knees when the glowing around them subsided, sweat pouring down the faces and panting. In a flash, the princess gowns and their symbols on their foreheads vanished, and in its place was their Eternal fukus. The crystals floated from of their hands and slowly moved towards their chests to reabsorb into their bodies.

After a moment, Sirius looked to her right to Moon, and with a joyous sob, jumped up and rushed over to help her stand. "Sailor Moon! We did it! WE DID IT!" Fresh tears fell down the dark-skinned girl's cheeks, and she threw her arms about the neck of Moon, her body shaking with joy.

Sailor Moon smiled and returned the hug with as much passion as Sirius, feeling truly relieved that they had gone through this and lived. "Yes, we did it! We made it! We all..." Suddenly, the blonde girl stopped, and leaning away from Sirius, looked to the other senshi still lying on the ground with saddened eyes. "Oh no, please God, please..."

Sirius and Moon rushed over the others, and each going over to their loves. "Mamo-chan! Mamo-chan, can you hear me? Please wake up!" Eternal Moon gently shook the young man's body, praying deep in her heart that he was now alright. A second later, his eyes flutter opened, and with a painful moan, he looked up into Moon's eyes.

"U...Usako?" he whispered out, his voice gravelly.

Sailor Moon gave a loud cry of joy and threw her arms around him. "MAMO-CHAN! You're okay! Oh thank God! I don't know what I would have done without you!" She leaned her head on the young man's broad chest, and cried softly in happiness as he gently leaned up and stroked her blonde hair.

"Yaten?" Sirius called out softly as she took his face gently in her hands. For a moment, he was still...until he too slowly opened his eyes and moaned, drawing a long breath. The other Starlights began to open their eyes too.

"Oh thank HEAVENS!" Sirius cried out in joy. Quickly, she helped them cut away the rope they were tied in, then with tears in her eyes, she helped Star Healer to stand. Unable to help herself, the shorter senshi rushed into Healer's arms, tears streaming down her face. "If I had lost you, life would have no meaning!" Sirius said through sobs as Healer gently hugged her back.

"You know I'd never leave you if I could help it, love," Healer replied, smiling despite his pain. He then looked down at her in her eyes. "But...even when everything turned dark, I could still feel your love, your powers. You used the crystals, didn't you?" He looked at her worriedly. "You could have been killed. What made you do it?"

"Because I knew I had to do something to save everyone...to save the Earth." She took Healer's hands in her own, and smiled shyly. "And because I love you..._silly!_" She stood on tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Great, we have to wake up now to see them smooching?" Starfighter said sarcastically, jerking his thumb towards the couple in front of him, then to Sailor Moon Moon and Tuxedo Kamen as they also gently kissed.

Star Maker rolled his eyes and punched him playfully on the arm, and was about to make a remark when more sounds of moaning came from the rest of the senshi, as they slowly began to stir and get up.

"Minna-san! Guys!" Moon and Sirius cried out together. They both rushed over to the team and helped them to stand.

"Whoa, what happened?" said Venus, putting a hand to the side of her head as she shook it.

"Yeah, the last thing I remember, those demons...they were so fierce, and they...they..." Uranus looked around with widened eyes, remembering everything, and when she saw Neptune and Saturn just starting to get up besides her, she gave a sigh of relief and helped Neptune to her feet, then Saturn.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Sirius," Pluto's voice sounded very serious when she turned to the two. Moon and Sirius looked at each other at the expression on Pluto's face, gulped, and turned back to her.

"The both of you know how dangerous it is for you to just release the powers of the Ginzuishou and Emerald Star Stone like that. There could have been very serious repercussions!"

Sirius lowered her head, understanding what the Time Senshi was trying to say. "Yes, we know Pluto, but it was the only thing we could think of..."

"But...!" Pluto interrupted, her eyes softened as she looked at them. "...you did a splendid job, and I see how you have matured enough to handle the crystals. I'm very proud of you." She smiled softly, and when she nodded her head, Sirius and Moon gave a squeal of delight, then rushed forward to give her a big hug.

"But wait...what about the demons?" Sirius asked as she leaned away. "What about B'aal and his father and all that?"

"No need to worry about them," said a strange, new voice. Everyone gasped in surprise and turned to look behind them. Walking up behind them was a very ordinary looking man, with dark blonde hair that reached slightly passed his shoulders, and dark blue eyes speckled with gold. He had a rich tan color, and was medium build with average height. He held a walking stick in his right hand, and with a limp, he walked up to them from the shadows, his eyes shining and a small smile on his lips. He wore a simple pair of jeans and a white t-shirt that seemed new.

"Where did _you_ come from?" Sailor Jupiter blurted out, blinking her eyes in surprise.

The man smiled, and looking at Pluto, nodded his head. Pluto's eyes lit up with recognition and she nodded back, as though already knowing this strange yet ordinary man. 

"B'aal and his father were not completely destroyed, but they will not bother humanity again for a very long time. They are back where they belong. Beings like them...they can never be completely destroyed. They can only be sealed, locked away with their powers diminished. They cannot be truly destroyed because they are needed to keep a balance...a balance between Good and Evil.. It is a balance that lives in the human heart and every living thing. Now, that balance is restored." He looked around at the forms of the still unconscious men.

"How...how did you know that?" Sirius asked, looking at him curiously. But the strange man only smiled his mysterious smile.

"I only know that you have done a great service to humanity today. It will not be forgotten. Everyone is grateful to you." With that, the older looking man turned around to walk away, but after a few steps, Uranus called out, "Wait! Who are you?"

Just about to reach a tall bushel, the man turned around and smiled mysteriously again. "Just an old, concerned friend." he replied softly.

"An old friend?" Sirius cocked her head to the side, looking deeply into the man's eyes. What she saw then nearly made her buckle at the knees. Pure goodness emanated from those eyes, and a gentleness she had never known existed. In his eyes, she saw and felt all that was good, almsot felt the answers to the mysteries of the universe, and she gasped aloud as the other senshi looked at each other in confusion. "Oh...my God," she whispered out.

The man smiled in amusement, but at that moment, the sounds of painful moaning rose out of the men that were once possessed, and Sirius turned her head for a moment to look at them. The other senshi rushed over to help them, and when Sirius turned back to get a last look at the man, he was gone, vanished into thin air.

"Hey!" Sirius called out. She was about to run off after the old man, but she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Star Healer smiling gently down at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his green eyes soft and concerned.

"I think...I mean, I think I saw...I...I think it was.." Sirius turned to look at where the man disappeared, then shook her head after a moment and sighed. "Forget it, it's nothing. Just call me silly..."

Star Healer smiled, and cupping her chin in his hand, gave her a quick soft kiss on the lips. "Well, come on then, "silly". The men are alright, and Pluto is about to transport us back." He looked up to see the sun just beginning to rise.

"Sailor Sirius!" A figure was running towards them from a short distance away. Shielding her eyes, Sirius smiled to see that it was Miriam.

"Miriam!" Sirius ran to meet her halfway, and the two hugged each other closely. _"Oh Miriam, I almost forgot about you! I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"_ she said, feeling her eyes fill with tears at seeing the young girl safe.

_"It's okay, I'm fine!"_ the girl smiled back. _"I had faith in you, I knew you would win the fight. I saw everything. Allah has shined his grace on you this day."_

_"Thank you, I knew I couldn't let everyone down, especially you!"_ Sirius looked into the girl's eyes sadly. _"But now it's time for us to go now. Thank you Miriam...for everything. We couldn't have made it here without you."_

_"Of course, anything to help!"_Miriam took the shorter dark-skinned girl's hand in her own. _"I'll miss you Sailor Sirius, and I won't forget you. I hope to see you again soon...one day."_

_"Yes, someday,"_ Sirius hugged her again, _"Are you going to be alright now, getting back to your camp?"_

_"Yes, the men will take me back. You have a safe journey, and may Allah be with you always!" _Miriam wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek, and smiled encouragingly.

"Sirius, we have to go now," Pluto called out, looking anxiously at the two.

The Star Senshi nodded at her, then turned back to look at Miriam. _"You too Miriam. Good bye, and thanks a millions times over for everything!"_

After a last hug, Sirius rushed off to where the others were gathered for the Sailor Teleport, unmindful of the stares the men...with no memory of ever being possessed, were giving them. Taking Star Healer's hand in her own, Sirius closed her eyes with the other Sailor Senshi, and concentrated hard on her home. Their bodies began to glow in their respective colors, and with a bright flash, they all shouted out "SAILOR, TELEPORT!" In an instant, they vanished, and in their place, a beautiful sunrise, indicating a new day with a new hope, rose over the many hills of the ancient world, as if bathing the Earth with the promise of a great future. Once more, birds flew in the sky, and desert animals scurried about, as if they knew deep in their hearts, the Earth was safe for now.

As Miriam looked on sadly to the spot the senshi disappeared from, one of the men stepped forward and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. The girl looked up into the man's caring eyes, and with a smile and a nod, they both turned way and headed back to the camp, slight tears filling their eyes and feeling more hope than they've had in a very long time. Allah had blessed them now, and with new faith, they will reach their new home very soon, thanks to the courage and strength of the Sailor Senshi.

To Be Continued... 


	20. Chapter 20

Sailor Moon: Rise of B'aal

Epilouge

Three weeks later:

Excitedly, Tanya rushed into her bathroom for the last time, checking her light make-up, then her hairstyle, done up in an elaborate French twist with the bottom loose, and nodded in satisfaction. Minako had stayed over the night and delicately designed Tanya's thick, black hair into the beautiful hairstyle.

"Tanya, that's about the fifth time you checked your face and hair. It's perfect! Now let's get going before you're late to your own high school graduation!" Marco rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, but secretly, he could not be prouder of his charge. The Sailor Senshi had come back to Japan safe and sound, and easily returned to their normal lives as if nothing had happened. The secret cults that were terrifying the world was no more, and people all over returned to their peaceful, normal lives. No one could have been gladder to see them than Marco, who had secretly worried constantly since the moment they left.

"Okay, okay! I just wanted to make sure everything was alright!" Tanya grinned widely. "It's not everyday I get to graduate high school!" She raced to her bed and picked up her black graduation cap and gown. She donned it on quickly over her white, evening gown. The sound of a car horn blasted from outside, and with a small giggle, Tanya rushed to the window and waved. "Alright Dad! I'm done! I'm on my way!"

Marco trailing behind her, Tanya dashed down the stairs and through her front door, just barely remembering to lock it. She threw open the jeep door and hopped inside, giving her father a quick kiss on the cheek as Marco jumped in the back. "Well, it's about time!" Tanya's father chuckled, driving out of the driveway. "You may be graduating today and becoming an adult, but certain things still stay the same!"

"Oh Dad!" Tanya laughed out. For the rest of the ride to Juuban High, the two talked about the future and what Tanya wanted to do after high school. Soon, they reached the large school, and when her father pulled up to the entrance, he smiled and kissed her softly on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you, Honey. I'm happy to see you made it this far. I love you sweetheart..."

"I know Daddy, I know. I love you too," Tanya smiled, taking his hand in hers for a moment. "Now go on, park the jeep. I'll go find Usagi and the others. See you in a bit!" Tanya jumped out of the car and raced to the back of the school where all the seniors were gathered for the ceremony. The families of those graduating were seating a few feet behind them. Mothers were nervous, fathers anxious, and the little brothers and sisters of the seniors simply ignored what was going on and played with each other. A makeshift stage with a large, thick red curtain was quickly built, as a surprise performance with a special guest was promise to everyone who attended.

"Tanya! Tanya-chan, over here!" shouted a voice over the crowd of seniors wearing the same cap and gown Tanya had. The gowns were red for boys, black for girls. Tanya turned to her right to see Minako, Ami, Usagi, and Makoto waving to her. Rei, having already graduated a week earliar at her T.A. Private Academy for Girls, wore an elegant Chinese style red dress, complete with chopsticks in her bun.

"Hey you guys!" Tanya shouted with joy as she ran up to them. "Can you believe it? We made it! We're actually graduating! We did it!" She laughed as each of the girls gave a yell and cheer.

"We sure did!" cheered Minako, giving a "V" for victory sign.

"I'm just glad all that hard work paid off, and we can finally take a break from one of Ami's study sessions for a bit!" chuckled Makoto, winking at the blue haired girl.

"Well, I guess we deserve a break for a while," Ami smiled as she blushed slightly. "And I just wanted to say how proud I am of you all..."

"Yeah, I can't believe even baka Odango Atama here managed to get good enough grades to graduate!" Rei said with a smirk.

"HEY!" Usagi gave Rei a hurt look, but the black haired Shinto priestess couldn't help it, and laughed while giving the blonde girl a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Awww, you know I'm just kidding! I'm proud of you Usagi!" The two girls laughed softly, then gave each other a small hug.

"And I'm proud of you too. I knew you could do it!" said a new voice.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi squealed, then rushed into his arms as he walked up to the group of friends. "You look so handsome in your suit!"

"Thanks," The young man smiled shyly as he gently tugged at his tie.

"Mamoru-san, did you see Yaten yet?" Tanya asked, looking around for the silvery haired young man.

Mamoru smiled secretly and gave her a wink. "Don't worry, you'll see him soon enough. It's a surprise!" he chuckled.

"Oh..." Tanya lowered her head, slightly disappointed that Yaten had not come to her house to take her to school or greeted her. But with how excited he was the night before when he told her he had already received his diploma already, Tanya knew he wouldn't miss something like without good reason.

"Attention please!" The principle of the high school held the microphone close to his mouth to be properly heard. "The graduation ceremony is about to start. Seniors, please take your places.

Soon, all the seniors walked to the seats in front of the stage provided to them in the fresh, late April air. The principle, Mr. Shou, then began a long speech about how the seniors should now think about their futures and their standards of being a responsible citizen of Japan. After about 20 minutes, another speaker, a former student of Juuban High, came up, talking about what he is doing with his life since graduating. Soon after, as the students just started yawning and looking bored, the names for the students to receive special academics awards were called. The third name to be called was Mizuno Ami, who was to receive the Valedictorian Award and a scholarship to Tokyo University for her outstanding grades. When the blue-haired girl walked up to receive her award, the crowd stood up and clapped long and hard.

"GO AMI-CHAN!" Tanya shouted, waving her hand and whistling. The girl smiled shyly, and walked off the stage with a blush to her cheeks.

After the awards, students were then called up to receive their diplomas. When Minako was called up, she excitedly walked up to the principal, who was presenting the diplomas. She turned to the crowd and gave a big smile and a thumbs up when the diploma was put in her hands. Next was Tanya, and she bounded up to the stage and the principle with a gracious smile. When she was presented with the diploma, she jumped up high with a triumphant yell, drawing laughs and cheers from the audience. When Makoto was called forth, she graciously accepted the diploma, then reaching inside her gown, she took out a small picture of her mother and father, and gently kissed them, drawing a long applause from the crowd.

Next was Usagi, and everyone could see she was trying _very_ hard not to fall or do anything else to be embarrassed about. Making it to the principle with the diploma without incident, she breathed a sigh of relief, and turning to the crowd, blew a kiss to her parents, then Mamoru.

When the rest of the senior class recieved their diplomas, the principle step forward, a big grin on his face. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the graduated senior class of Juuban High!" At that, the now graduated seniors gave a yell of victory and jumped up, throwing their caps into the air. For a moment, the sky seemed to be filled with red and black caps, the tassels with the golden clasps shining brightly in the sun. After the cheering and clapping died down, Mr. Shou stepped up again. "And now, without further waiting, I present to you, The Three Lights, back together again!"

The crowd went wild, and the three young men rushed out of the rising curtains to the stage with their six piece band, Seiya wearing his stylish red suit, Yaten in soft, powder blue, and Taiki in maroon. The extra drummers and kyeboardists hurried to their instruments already set up outside, as eager to play as the Three Lights.

Seiya was the first to address the crowd, loving all the attention. "Thank you everyone! It's so good to be back! Today, we'd like to entertain you for your hard work all year. We'll start with an oldie but goodie, and to help us with that, our special guest...Kaiou Michiru!"

Once again the crowd went wild, and Michiru walked onto the stage proudly, wearing an elegant cream-colored dress that accented her curves. The music started, and the song the Three Lights and Michiru once performed together years ago during their battle against Galaxia at the Tokyo Music Hall, Todokanu Omoi, blasted out. The aqua-haired violinist closed her eyes in deep concentration as she played, keeping up to the music and the singing of the three young men. But this time, the music was joyous, filled with hope and a new feeling of happiness. Everyone in the audience stood up and danced, feeling alive with the strength of the voices of the Three Lights.

When the music finally ended, everyone clapped long and hard, truly enjoying the show. Michiru bowed and walked off stage right where Haruka, Setsuna, and Hotaru were waiting for her behind the curtains, proud smiles on their faces as they watched their friend...their soul sister in fact...perform. They each hugged her as she joined them. The Three Lights started up the music after the audience clapped once again for Michiru, and began singing more of their hits songs, filling the whole area with joyous music and song.

About an hour later, the singers said their goodbyes and the crowd began to break up, each senior going off with their families for more celebrations. When the crowd thinned out enough, Tanya, having taken off her graduation cap and gown and given it to her father, nervously went behind the large stage to where Yaten said he would meet her. When she saw no one, she sighed in disappointment and turned to leave, her dress curving her figure perfectly...when suddenly a hand lay gently on her shoulder.

"Yaten!" Tanya laughed and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him gently on the lips. "I thought you left already..."

"Yeah well, hiding from Seiya and Taiki...as well as those screaming girl fans, certainly wasn't easy!" Yaten chuckled. He then looked deeply into Tanya's eyes and took her hand in his own. "But I just _had_ to find the time to be alone with you...and tell you just how much I love you and how proud of you I am. You mean so much to me Ti..."

"And you mean the world to _me_ Yaten," Tanya said gently back as she laid her hand on his chest. "I...sometimes, I just can't believe we made it after everything we've been through. I thought those demons would win for sure. I was never so scared." Unable to help herself, a tear slipped down her dark cheek. "It's...it's almost like a miracle..."

_"You're_ my miracle Ti. Don't forget that," Yaten cupped Tanya's chin in his hand and gently brought her face up to his. For long moments, the two just kissed passionately, taking advantage of their privacy and feeling their love grow stronger and stronger.

Suddenly, a few petals from the cherry blossom trees began swirling around then, as if trying to wrap the two in the love they were feeling. Tanya leaned away, smiling as the soft pink petals gently fell on her shoulders and hair. "And you're my miracle too Yaten. A miracle I've been waiting for my whole life. I love you..."

Yaten suddenly blushed as he looked around to make sure they had privacy, then lowered his head to her ear. "T...Tanya...there's something I wanted to ask you but...I..er..I mean.." The silvery haired young man flushed some more as he reached into his pocket to produce a small box. "Almost losing you made me realize how important you are to me. There's no way I could live without you...and I...I thought I shouldn't wait anymore and...and...well.." A lump formed into the throat of the young singer as he looked into the girl's brown eyes. Just losing himself into those large, beautiful eyes of hers was enough to make him nearly lose his voice and nerve. _By God, she's so beautiful! I still don't understand what I did to deserve her!_ For so long, he had thought that this "love" thing wasn't meant for him. Sure, he had loved his Princess Kakyuu, would even give his life for her, but this was different, so very different. No one had ever made him feel this way before. Tanya allowed him to finally open his heart to love, to consider other people's feelings besides his own, and he loved her all the more for that. He gulped loudly, feeling for just a second unworthy of her love, then he looked into her eyes.

Tanya reached over and gently touched his cheek, her heart pounding at the question he might ask. "Yes Yaten? What is it?" she breathed out, feeling herself drowning into Yaten's nervous green eyes.

The handsome man took a deep breath while closing his eyes for a second, then bent down on one knee. "Tanya Lostris Cambridge...would you...could you. do me the honor of being my wife? Will you, please...marry me?" He opened the box and took out a perfect sized ring with a beautiful diamond surrounded by small emeralds, and gently slipped it on the ring finger of her left hand.

Yaten's heart felt like it stopped beating for the longest minute as Tanya looked at him in silence, her eyes wide and her perfect lips parted slightly in surprise. Then, pure peace and happiness glowed on her dark face, and with tears filling her eyes, Tanya smiled and reached down to gently take his face in her hands. "Yes, of course I'll marry you! I've said it before, and I'll say it a million times if I have to...I love you!" Never in a million years did Tanya feel this would happen to her! Deep down, she knew that Yaten would love her forever, would protect her with his life, and honor and cherish her. From the first moment she had met him and looked into his eye, she knew that pass the stony attitude and aloofness, was a person who felt as lonely as she did, who was afraid to _love_ as she did. Now, together, they would grow and share all the adventures and passion of this new thing called love for them. Now, they would be free to open their hearts and enjoy the love so few were destined to share. For now, their love would be young and full of hope, but years from now, Tanya knew it would grow into a mature, undying bond, a bond that nothing would break.

Pure happiness and love for the girl before him swelled Yaten's heart at her answer, and with tears gathering in his own eyes, he stood up from his kneeling and leaned forward to give her another passionate kiss. Then picking her up by the waist, he twirled her around and around, laughing joyously. Tanya, feeling happier than she had ever been in her life, could only laugh along with him, throwing her hands up in the air. More cherry blossom petals flowed around them, settling on Tanya and Yaten's hair and face.

Unkown to them, a transparent, spiritual figure appeared not too far away, and he looked at the young couple with eyes shining with happiness. The spirit of Father Timothy O'Brian looked on for a few moments, then nodded with a sense of accomplishment as he saw Tanya laugh with joy. She was happy now, and she would forever hold him in her heart, he knew that. With a happy smile, the spirit disappeared, knowing that his former little charge was in good hands and safe from now on.

A sense of peace entered into Yaten and Tanya's hearts then, a peace they knew they would fight to the end to protect. The future was safe, and the way of life they had fought to protect will go on. High up in the vastness of outer space, a beautiful comet streaked across the black sky, almost as if to announce a new age of peace and love that would reign for many years to come. Each of the girls who were secretly the Sailor Senshi, busy with their own families and tasks, suddenly had the urge to look up into the sky filled with the swirling cherry blossom petals, almost as if they could see the shining streaking comet through the daytime sky. They then smiled, knowing that all was right, and as long as they were around, love and peace will forever rule on Earth.

THE END! 


End file.
